


[猎人]皆大欢喜

by haru343



Series: [猎人]皆大欢喜 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 92,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 很多时候莫里森觉得自己是唐吉柯德，背负了教化普罗大众的使命，哦，不对这是查理·斯金纳（就是《新闻编辑室》里面那个人）的台词，好吧，那莫里森是唐吉可德那头驴，库洛洛是唐吉柯德好了。但是让库洛洛教化大众有些为难他，所以还是请巴大爷来吧。————————莫里森这个名字真的不是在恶搞蝙蝠侠漫画编剧莫光头，不是哦~故事讲得是一个叫莫里森的比较文学博士兼御宅族，在巴巴德大学跟随教授做研究的时候，被库洛洛找上要求除念，最后却莫名其妙地跟着金和帕里斯通跑去暗黑大陆的冒险之旅！（啥）*原创女主PS，男主大概是东--《论薛定谔的男主》正文完结欢迎跳坑！欢乐向番外不定期更新中





	1. 热力学

001

一般情况下，在下午四点左右的时候莫里森都会对着文献发呆，但是今天不一样。她看着坐在沙发上的青年感觉很不适，倒不是青年的问题，只是因为她有一点社交障碍。  
三个月前的某一天开始，（那天正好是冰与火之歌第三季开播的日子）这个人就开始不厌其烦地给莫里森打电话，要求见面。  
中间发生了一些莫里森不愿意回想的事情，于是便出现了今天的这一幕。  
“呃，”她尴尬地坐在对面的椅子上，“请问找我什么事？”到底是什么事情不能在电话上说吗？这是一个值得深思的问题。  
“听说你能除念。”  
听到对方这么说，莫里森愣了一下，已经好久没人提起过除念的事情了。这几年来她的心思只围着学术转圈，说到这个，论文期限快到了，又是一股焦虑突然袭来。  
“我…”她张了张嘴，感觉有些困难，“正确的说其实不是除念。”  
“嗯？”对方表示好奇。  
她想了想要怎么解释这个事情，但是觉得可能表达上会出现障碍，于是作罢。转而说道：“抱歉呀，我可能帮不到你。”  
对面的人想了想，做出了一副思考的样子。这个时候莫里森才想到还没问名字，不好，在学校呆的太久，连基本的礼貌都忘了。不过现在问也感觉有些奇怪，错过时机的话只能硬着头皮顺其自然了，莫里森压制住了再次冒出头来的焦虑和尴尬。  
“……其实更像是平衡熵值。”不知道为什么，被那个人盯着莫里森又开始觉得还是解释一下比较好，“宇宙熵值只要做功就会增加，机器让事物变得更有秩序，我大概相当于功率很大的机器。说是除念，但实际上是把念能转化为热能还给宇宙。”  
就像电能可以转化为化学能，信息可以转化为热能一样。信息也可以转化成为能当然是促使计算机技术发展的发现之一，当然受益最大的还是电话行业，香农线被算出来之后大家都知道该造多粗的传导线了。念能力说白了就是生物能，转化成热能也是很自然的。  
毕竟所有的能都可以转化成热能，或者说必须要转化成热能，大自然每时每刻都在做这件事情，也就是热力学第二定律——一切都将归于沉寂。做的功越多，变成热能流失的能量越多。莫里森只是加快这个进程，把低熵变成高熵，也就相当于一个大机器。  
如果附身的念很强大的话可能会被烧死。莫里森默默地看了一眼对面那个人，觉得他可能会被烧得很惨。  
“说起来，”对面那个人突然开始说不相干的事情，“你就这么让我进来，也没问过我的名字和来历，上来就解释了你的念能力，也是挺奇怪的。”  
啊，这到没什么。莫里森有点悲凉地想到，不过他不知道也不怪他。她神情复杂而苦涩地看了一眼那个人。  
“对我来说这些都无所谓的啦。”她摆了摆手。  
“我叫库洛洛。”那个人也自说自话，“不管怎么样，希望你能试一试。”  
“不行啦，你的那个（制约）在心脏吧？会烤熟的。”莫里森抱歉地看了眼库洛洛，“那个人执念好深啊。”  
“只要不是一次性做功就可以的吧？”库洛洛突然问道，莫里森呆了一下，然后他继续说，“你分期分批地把念能转化成热能是不是就可以？”  
“唉，你好聪明。”莫里森感慨道，“可以试一试啦，那你负责计算转换公式，保证在不会被烧死的范围里。”  
“念和热能之间的转化公式是什么？”  
“不知道呢，我搞文学研究的。你可以上Proquest查查文献，我有学校的VPN。”库洛洛看了看她递过来的笔记本电脑，看到莫里森似乎已经开始忙别的事情了，他也打开了电脑真的去查文献了。  
莫里森感觉还不错，似乎和这个人交流不会特别焦虑，她已经很久没有在网络之外的地方和真人交流得这么顺利了，有一种成功人士的错觉。  
但是她似乎忘记告诉库洛洛她的名字了。哦不！  
不过反正也不重要，她随手打开了聊天版。  
聊天室里的人似乎都在，明明现在还不是下班时间，莫里森总觉得这帮人似乎和她一样没有工作，不过谁知道呢，也许是在摸鱼。

巴塔耶（莫里森的网名）：啊，大家都在。  
水行侠：哦哦！教授上来了  
巴塔耶：不要这么叫我啦，我是待业人员唉  
凉宫沙耶子：啧，虚伪。  
巴塔耶：@水行侠 对了，我家来了个人问我给他除念，他那个念挺麻烦的，你知不知道念能力和热能的换算公式？  
水行侠：这种东西我怎么可能知道，你是教授应该你比较清楚啦。  
巴塔耶：我不是教授……而且我是做文学研究的，不清楚热力学啊 TAT  
巴塔耶：你认不认识比较了解这个的人？我怕网站上都没有研究这个的…  
水行侠：我帮你黑进猎人协会的知网看看吧，没准那边的论文库里有~  
巴塔耶：太谢谢啦！那就拜托了  
凉宫沙耶子：四月番里面的可塑性记忆真垃圾

四月新番里的可塑性记忆的评价不错，推特上很多人都说是本季最惊喜的作品，第一话就有很多人看哭了。莫里森看沙耶子的发言撇了撇嘴，这个聊天版原本也是一个游戏动画爱好者的版面。但是才看了一话就发表这么狠的评论有违三集定律。

水行侠：我也看了，设定禁不起推敲啊，最近水准下降的厉害  
炎魔：没看  
巴塔耶：其实你们可以看看京阿尼的新作，我挺喜欢的  
凉宫沙耶子：你的口味太乡土了，不看

好过分的发言。莫里森沉默着打开推特发了一条“求问有没有人知道念能力怎么和热能换算(>_<)~”就开始看着坐在自己沙发上用电脑的人发呆。  
之前没怎么注意他的长相，现在一看好像他的头部受伤了。  
“库…落落——？”  
莫里森咬着舌头开口，感觉自己挺尴尬的。好像把他晾在一边好久了。  
那个人看了她一眼，若无其事地说：“找到了。开始吧。”  
莫里森默默地删掉了那条推特，无视了聊天版上的信息提示，看着库洛洛。觉得Proquest好伟大，连这种东西都有，果然学术无国界——哦不，念能力界？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章扩展阅读：《解码宇宙》（美）赛费 
> 
> 注释：  
> 热力学第二定律：不可能把热从低温物体传到高温物体而不产生其他影响，或不可能从单一热源取热使之完全转换为有用的功而不产生其他影响，或不可逆热力过程中熵的微增量总是大于零。又称“熵增定律”，表明了在自然过程中，一个孤立系统的总混乱度（即“熵”）不会减小。
> 
> 巴塔耶：代表作有《内心体验》、《可恶的部分》、《文学与恶》、《色情》、《眼睛的故事》等。 巴塔耶继承了尼采、柯耶夫诠释的黑格尔、东西方神秘主义，影响战后法国思想甚钜，后结构大师巨子如罗兰.巴特、福柯、德希达等都深深受惠于他特殊的洞察力与观看事物的角度。《眼睛的故事》还蛮好看的。


	2. 自然主义者

002  
莫里森发现库洛洛非常聪明，她皱眉看着那篇难以理解的信息论论文，还是不明白这个人是怎么通过这篇论文推出念力和热能之间的换算公式的。不过这不重要，因为他已经算出来了，人应当为自己的行为负责。是他要除念，自然是由他来保证在除念的过程中自己不会意外死亡。库洛洛现在每天都在下午四点左右的时候来找她，在莫里森帮忙昨晚今天份额的除念之后就离开。总的来说，莫里森觉得如果不是为了除念，这个聪明的人其实很懒得理她。  
今天的除念也进行得很顺利，不过就在库洛洛准备离开的时候，有人敲了敲门。  
也许是收煤气费的来了。莫里森想着打开了门，但事实证明这是一个非常不明智的举动。门外的人穿了一身西服，笑得非常亲切的样子，头发在阳光下闪闪发光。  
Paris Hilton来了。不对，帕里斯通来了。  
“早呀，兰卡酱。”帕里斯通说。  
“早……”莫里森皱了皱鼻子。门外的这个人虽然看起来好像很好相处，但其实算起来也是莫里森认识的人里最烂的一个了。  
因为某种莫名其妙的原因，Paris Hilton，不，帕里斯通和莫里森在很小的时候就认识了，但是自从他教唆同学谋杀莫里森之后，他们至今已经有至少十年没有联系过了。  
这个人糟糕的程度无法以伦理学度量。是道德相对主义大师赫拉克利特都不能容忍的存在。他会声称自己爱着人类，所以要毁掉他们，这是哪个古早B级片反派的心声啊。  
总而言之，就在莫里森打算把门关上的时候，非常聪明的库洛洛说话了。  
“副会长。”他礼貌地向帕里斯通笑了一下。  
“欸？我们认识吗？”帕里斯通惊讶地说。  
“库洛洛，你认识这个人？”莫里森担忧地看向她的客户。  
也许库洛洛还不知道这个人烂到什么程度，也许警告他一下比较好。不过莫里森转念一想，觉得这种事情她也管不了，聪明的库洛洛应该能处理好的。  
帕里斯通还是恶心地笑着，自然地走了进来。此刻的莫里森希望手里有亚瑟王的咖喱棒可以把这个可怕的人轰出校区五十公里以外。反正他也不会有事的。  
库洛洛的表情看起来也不是很高兴，不过莫里森也分不太出来这个人高兴和不高兴的样子。倒不是莫里森有阿斯伯格症无法辨认人类的表情，可能是库洛洛有阿斯伯格症难以表现表情吧。  
“为什么来找我哇。”莫里森说。  
帕里斯通维持了他那诡异的亲切笑容，说，“这么多年没见了，你的态度好冷淡哦。”  
“谁叫你的名字和某个金发女郎实在是太像了呢。”  
库洛洛若有所思地托了托腮。  
莫里森猜他在想Paris Hilton。  
由于副会长突如其来的造访，库洛洛看起来一时半会也不想回去了。此时的不速之客正在莫里森的客厅里给自己泡茶。原本即使有库洛洛在，莫里森也不会觉得特别不自在，因为这个人懒得理她，不会造成人际压力。但是帕里斯通不同，他会很愿意专门挑你不愿意做的事情逼你去做，比如聊天。  
“兰卡酱几年不见怎么变得这么憔悴，”帕里斯通一边喝茶一边打开了电视，“不会是因为接了个通缉犯到家里来吧~你要是受了欺负可以和我说啊~”  
真的受欺负你也只会来看戏吧…莫里森想到，觉得这种好像我们很熟的语气令人十分不舒服，有种喘不过气的感觉。她忧虑地看了一眼聪明的客户君，对方也似乎很自在地找了个沙发坐下喝茶了。  
“呃…”但是莫里森说不出个所以然来，“库洛洛，这是帕里斯通。帕里斯通，这是库洛洛。”所以她就说了这么一句。  
“知道。”  
“我知道的啦。”  
不知为何，屋里的空气显得有些凝重。  
电视里正在播新闻。是东果陀共和国的总帅迪哥在做什么发言。  
“兰卡酱，”帕里斯通笑得好像发情期的海豹，“你觉得人文主义怎么样？”  
“人文主义？”莫里森愣了一下，终于有人问她专业相关的问题了，但是没想到是这个人，在这种情况下，她沉默了一会儿。  
人文主义的核心还是人类，课本上说是鼓励人们追求现世的幸福，歌颂人类的美好特质，让人们摆脱教会的精神控制。很难说人文主义完全不可能是马丁·路德试图掌控实权的手段，但大多数人听到有人为自己的幸福着想还是会很高兴的，即使是夺权手段也是聪明的夺权手段。  
就像民主党一样。  
不过如果从更广泛的视角来看的话，人文主义带有强烈的种族中心色彩。近代开始以叔本华和尼采为代表的哲学家就发现了这一点，可惜他们风评不好，大家也不愿意听他们的说法。虽然后来尼采被人们搞成鸡汤大师了，不知他怎么想。  
这是一个普遍的道德困境。就是学说的创立者是否能够脱离自己种族的视野，简单来说就是人文主义容易被其他物种指责有歧视的嫌疑。保护环境很大程度上是在保护自己物种的存活，对于其他物种来讲他们的灭亡与否也是自然的，不需要人来特意干涉。  
但是谁说学说创立者一定要脱离自己的立场看待问题呢？身为人类当然可以明目张胆地宣称人类的权利至高性，一切为了物种的生存是顺应动物自然行为的。   
人文主义既然主张人的精神，那作为人类当然是很高兴了。即使以后在别的智慧物种站出来反对之后变成政治错误，但总体还是令人感到身心愉悦的。  
作为神秘博士的粉丝，莫里森更倾向于认为人们的人文主义情怀本质是时间领主的基因扩散导致的，所以人类能存活到时间尽头。  
“挺好的，人文主义。”她想完了之后说。虽然有的时候有guilty pleasure的嫌疑，但要在它还没有被质疑之前好好享受。   
“可是我挺讨厌人文主义的唉~”帕里斯通说，“这次来找你就是想问问你愿不愿意和我一起毁灭人类呢。”  
“为什么找我…”莫里森无力的说，“我不想毁灭人类……”  
这个人会想毁灭人类是因为他觉得自己爱人类，莫里森觉得他可能有认知失调或者其他类似的精神疾病，其实也挺可怜的。  
“库洛洛呢？”帕里斯通转而问。  
“唔。”聪明的库洛洛顿了一顿，“副会长有什么计划？”  
帕里斯通指了指电视里东果陀共和国的总帅。  
“这个。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FJ说帕里斯通就是Paris Hilton重组=Pariston Hill
> 
> Paris Hilton：  
> 
> 
> 本章扩展阅读：  
> 《作为意志与表象的世界》  
> 《生命不可承受之轻》卡列宁的微笑部分


	3. 马基雅维利叛徒

003

东果陀共和国的国王？看起来好像比以往更呆滞了。莫里森默默地想。她看了一眼聊得很开心的库洛洛和帕里斯通，突然明白了一件事：库洛洛绝对没有阿斯伯格症。  
但有一件事更明显，莫里森拿着茶壶到水池旁，翻出了几包川宁茶包。随着茶水欢快的滋滋声，瞥了一眼在沙发上商协某种阴谋的两个人——帕里斯通绝对不是来找莫里森的。  
“所以你放走了蚁后？”库洛洛问。  
“会长最后肯定不会放着不管的，”帕里斯通笑着，“只要再拖一段时间。”然后也许那个计划就可以实施了。  
拿着草莓芒果味川宁茶回到客厅，莫里森没有特别在意那两个人的谈话，反正都和她没什么关系。她看了眼新闻，东果陀国的国王好像要搞一个什么庆典。随手拿出了智能手机上了聊天版。

巴塔耶：话说，东果陀国这么久还是君主制啊。  
水行侠：红果果的马基雅维利主义？

为什么水行侠什么时候都在线的样子呢？莫里森漫无边际地想到。

巴塔耶：跟你们说哦，猎人协会的副会长现在在我家呢。  
水行侠：…欸？帕里斯通？  
凉宫沙耶子：你认识那个人？  
巴塔耶：你们怎么都认识他的样子…  
巴塔耶：@水行侠，上次的资料太感谢啦，虽然好像没用上(;_;)

过了几分钟。莫里森刷完推特顺便收完模拟城市里的税款之后再打开聊天版，都变成一些不太熟的人在聊了。她往前翻了翻聊天记录，发现水行侠没有回复她的@，奇怪，这个人都是秒回的。

巴塔耶：话说，水行侠还在吗？0.0

没人搭理她。  
客厅的另一边，帕里斯通刚刚挂断了一通电话。他用微妙的眼神看了一眼旁边的库洛洛，然后又看了一眼莫里森。  
“库洛洛，你家小朋友给我打电话了呢。”  
库洛洛看了看他，但是没说话。他心里有数大概是谁，在帕里斯通找上门来的时候他就有预感会发生一些事了。不过没想到的是他们和莫里森也认识，契机的触发点不太一样。  
“他说你这边的事进行的情况他们都知道了，他们现在在流星街歇脚呢。”  
库洛洛看着房间另一边缩在角落里喝茶打字的莫里森，随口问了一句。  
“她以前就是这样吗？”  
“嗯……”帕里斯通无辜地回忆了一下，“差不多吧，不过以前更有精神一点。”  
说着他坏笑着拿起茶勺：“你看着哦。”

怎…怎么回事？莫里森刚刚想把糖包加到茶杯里的时候，突然脑子一黑。然后一阵剧痛从太阳穴贯穿至脑髓深处，莫里森觉得“叭”的一下意识就关机了。  
原来是帕里斯通把用念包裹着的茶勺瞄准莫里森的头掷了过去，莫里森便失去了意识惨死在一滩血迹中。过了不久，莫里森的身体开始抽搐，她用颤抖的右手拔出了那根勺子，再次瘫倒了。  
“原来如此。”库洛洛有些惊讶地说，“这也是她的念能力吗？”  
“不，她原本体质就是这样。”帕里斯通高兴地说，“后来才觉醒的念。”  
莫里森头上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合了，头疼得好像要炸了。不，头的确被炸了。她突然觉得，打开门真的是一个非常、非常错误的决定。但最令她寒心的是库洛洛居然也是一副好奇的样子，真是人情冷漠。也许库洛洛是反社会型人格。  
是的，也许只有烂人才能和烂人成为朋友。莫里森散发着恶念如此想到。脑袋里晕得很，可能小灰细胞的链接被弄坏了，莫里森觉得她的记忆和认知系统都出现了障碍。  
“Lass mich sterben...”不，似乎是语言系统出现了障碍。  
但是那两个人渣——其中一个还是客户，似乎完全沉浸在了不知道是什么聊天内容中。莫里森的而语言中枢还没修复好，听到的都是乱码。  
“不过利用奇美拉蚁打破协会的平衡吗，这个做法不是风险很大？”库洛洛问。因为似乎这个物种在智能和体能甚至念力方面都可以在短时间内超越人类，人类的确有可能会面临前所未有的灾难。灭亡倒是不会，因为以奇美拉蚁后期的智慧应该会将人类列为养殖物种。  
但库洛洛不知道的是，帕里斯通对人类变成猪猡一点意见也没有，不如说如果真的变成这样他也挺开心的。  
半个世纪前有一位叫做乔治·奥威尔的作家写道，真正不会被推翻的专.制是只为专.制而存在的专.制，既不是为了权利也不是为了利益。帕里斯通的情况比较类似，他为了快乐而行动，只不过恰巧让他快乐的事物大家都会感到很困扰罢了。  
帕里斯通只是友善地笑了笑，他用上了“绝”之后走到旁边把莫里森拉了起来。  
“对了，库洛洛，暂时不要让她碰到你身上附着的念。”  
刚才帕里斯通和库洛洛关于奇美拉蚁的讨论被恢复得差不多的莫里森听到了一点，她不禁深深感慨，真是一如既往的高马基雅维利主义。呃，其实马基雅维利这个词放在谁身上都不合适。帕里斯通的话说他是马基雅维利都抬举了，库洛洛的反应完全看不出来是什么态度，还是收回这句评论吧。  
马基雅维利至少还是爱国的。但好像帕里斯通也爱国唉（还是极左的那种爱国）…算了，不想了。  
莫里森很生气，而且她已经很久没有这么生气了。除了在网上和人争辩的时候。  
“你快出去，我这不欢迎你了！”莫里森对帕里斯通说，但是她知道除了期待对方听从她的心声以外，她其实完全没有能力把这个人撵出去。是的，即使是用了“绝”的帕里斯通也完全不可能。  
但是帕里斯通无视了莫里森，对库洛洛说：“兰卡酱的能力可以把念转化成热能，如果被她一瞬间全转化了，念量少的会念力枯竭而死，多的会被烤熟的呢。”  
“但是她跑八百要用十分钟，所以不用太担心。”  
莫里森气死了，但是没办法，她只能放任那两个人在屋子里继续进行居心叵测的策划。于是在发现任何她说得话都会被无视（而且本来她也只说了一句话）以后，她把自己关在屋子里上网去了。

巴塔耶的胡博士：  
今天猎人协会的副会长来我家，他放走了奇美拉蚁后要害死尼特罗会长，还和一个叫库洛洛的人策划阴谋，快来个人阻止他们吧！T口T

莫里森发了一条状态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章扩展阅读：  
> 《有关马基雅维利的思考》（美）利奥·施特劳斯  
> 《1984》乔治·奥威尔
> 
> 《有关马基雅维利的思考》选段：  
>  爱国主义是一种对于自身的爱。对于自身的爱，在品第等级上低于既对自我又对道德上的善所怀有的爱。所以对于自身的爱，往往倾向于变得关注自身的为善，或者关注对于善的要求的遵循。
> 
> 注释：  
> Lass mich sterben：let me die  
> 马基雅维利：马基雅维利(Machiavelli，1469—1527)是意大利政治家和历史学家，以主张为达目的可以不择手段而著称于世，马基雅维利主义(machiavellianism)也因之成为权术和谋略的代名词。它通常分为高马基雅维利主义和低马基雅维利主义。高马基雅维利主义的个体重视实效，保持着情感的距离，相信结果能替手段辩护。低马基雅维利主义易受他人意见影响，阐述事实时缺乏说服力。高马基雅维利主义者比低马基雅维利主义者更愿意操纵别人，赢得利益更多，更难被别人说服，他们更多地是说服别人。但这些结果也受到情境因素的调节。
> 
> 其他：  
> 关于帕里斯通怎么找到库洛洛的，因为前一天莫里森发了一条推“我家来了个叫库洛洛的聪明人，感觉和他相处挺自在的！XDD”
> 
> 下章…阻止他们的人会出现吗？OTZ


	4. 伊壁鸠鲁

004  
你有没有想过关于死亡的事情？  
莫里森在她14岁的时候知道了一件事：死亡是伊露维塔给人类的恩赐。  
而莫里森被夺去了这种权利。  
有的时候，一个人在晚上的房间里，对着昏黄的灯光和克尔凯郭尔的自传，很难不想起房子旁的人造湖。  
有的时候冲出房间，站在桥上，也许就能跳下去。  
抱着一本《不安之书》，萝莉时期的莫里森这样想到。

莫里森大概14岁的时候读了罗素，看到他说：“我常常想到死亡，但是一想到数学之美，我就能继续走下去。”  
罗素有数学，但是莫里森有什么呢？  
似乎…没有什么。  
牛顿第一定律说的就是惯性定律，事物渴望稳态，不光是宏观的物理量和物质，微观的也一样。不然为什么电子层有缺失的原子之间会发生化学反应呢？不光是人类，人类身上的每一个原子都在追求稳态，追求静止。  
生命怎么能在于运动呢？当一切运动的目的都是静止的时候？  
宇宙的熵值为什么一直在增加？因为宇宙不喜欢混乱，组成宇宙的原子、电子、夸克都希望能够稳定。  
那么人一定也是一样的。  
不稳定的有机物、黏黏糊糊的有机物、热乎乎的有机物——和，稳定的无机物、干净的无机物、纯粹的无机物。  
但是似乎，莫里森没有这份幸运。  
既然不能获得永恒的安宁，那么至少可以寻求精神的安宁吧！但什么才是真正的精神上的喜悦和安宁呢？快乐是什么？快乐不是一个持久的状态。笑又是什么？人们捧腹的笑容中总是或多或少有些恶意，因为令他们发笑的东西是他们觉得愚蠢或荒谬的；而有时笑则是因为讽刺的幽默产生，什么样的笑才是真正的笑？  
后来莫里森又读了卢梭那本《一个孤独者的散步时的梦》。里面提到他在疾病缠身、绯闻不断的时候，只有在林中休憩、感受流水，和自我相处，才感到了真正持久的愉悦。  
莫里森于是开始了伊壁鸠鲁学派之路。达到不受干扰的宁静之态，然后活得轻松一点，但是说白了其实就是享乐主义。对于莫里森来讲，享乐主义自然就是在不用和人进行人际交往的同时，沉浸在前人制造的精神世界里。Carpe Diem。活在当下。  
简单地讲，就是成为一名文化消费者。不，其实是御宅族吧。  
如果是在几个世纪以前，也许还会有抄乐谱这样的职业比较符合莫里森的口味，但是如今人们已经不需要抄写乐谱的人了。于是莫里森成为了一名在读的比较文学博士，也能混几口吃的，她的职业就是看各种书籍，也算是第二理想的职业方向了。  
然而世事无常，在她知道自己死不成的时候就该料到，想要安宁的世界也多半是不可能的。  
“我该为曾经抱有幻想的自己感到遗憾。”她如是想。  
所以在那天第二次响起了敲门声时，莫里森已经懒得想这次到底会是谁来了。但是她还是从自己的房间里出来看了看，帕里斯通已经自作主张地把门打开了。  
“哟。”门外的人声音很有精神。“听说这里发生了一点事。”  
“金…”帕里斯通看起来有些惊讶（这是他来到莫里森家之后第一次露出除了笑之外的表情），“真稀罕，你怎么会来这？”  
“你们这那个小姑娘发了条推特说你要害死尼特罗会长啊？”而且还带地图定位的那种，“我正好在大学里查资料，就过来看看。”  
这时帕里斯通、库洛洛、金同时看向了探头出来的莫里森。  
“呃……你好？”莫里森抓抓脑袋说。

也许人生真的有所谓撞大运的阶段。  
莫里森端着一大盘川宁茶到客厅里的时候想。

“啊，你就是库洛洛吧。”金坐在沙发上，但只是随意地坐着就显得英姿飒爽，莫里森无意间瞟了一眼就突然觉得有一种前所未有的心动，就像金雳看到了凯兰催尔一样（都是《指环王》里的人物，矮人金雳觉得精灵女王凯兰催尔太过耀眼都不敢看向她的面庞），“听说你的念被封了。”  
好…好耀眼啊，这个人……  
莫里森觉得自己像见到了本命的恶心宅。  
自惭形愧……

库洛洛似乎也很在意这个叫做金·富力士的人物，他的动作和姿势都微妙地变得更收敛了一些。  
帕里斯通…欸？帕里斯通为什么和金挨得那么近？  
“嗯，”库洛洛回答说，“所以找到了莫里森帮忙。幸会，久仰大名。”  
金点了点头：“找她的确是个明智的选择。恐怕除了她的能力别的类型的除念都不太可能成功了。不过，被幻影旅团的团长久仰还真是不知道高不高兴得起来。”  
“我现在不是团长了。”  
幻影旅团？欸？“那个”幻影旅团？前阵子友客鑫拍卖会上抢劫的强盗组织（是盗贼组织啦）？但是新闻不是报道他们都死了吗？明明尸体都在拍卖展会上被找到了？  
莫里森突然觉得脑子更不够用了。天了噜。这都是些什么人啊。  
在莫里森忙着处理过剩的信息的时候，三人的谈话一直在进行。  
“你不是早就知道我要做什么了吗？”帕里斯通甜甜地冲金·富力士笑。  
“协会里的人都知道，你该庆幸来的是我。”还帮你把莫里森那条推特删了，金在心里想了想。  
“不过我不会让你为所欲为的。”金说，“到时候你的对手可是我。”他志在必得地笑了一下，眼神极具穿透力。  
会…会心一击！莫里森觉得自己的腿好软。  
但是还没等莫里森反应过来金就表示要离开了。  
帕里斯通似乎不愿意放他走，向库洛洛笑了一下，也跟着走了。  
留下莫里森和库洛洛两个人在屋子里。

莫里森呆滞地拿着托盘站在客厅中间。  
“茶……”你们都不喝茶，难道要倒掉了吗？  
“呃…库洛洛？”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的是幻影旅团的团长吗？”  
“唔。”库洛洛说，“原来是。”  
怎么办，好像救了一个A级通缉犯，要不要停手？  
“多谢招待，我明天四点再过来。”库洛洛说着也起身离开了。  
莫里森很茫然地看着他走了。

当日晚聊天版上：

巴塔耶：啊啊啊啊啊！！我救了的那个人居然是幻影旅团团长啊啊啊啊！！！  
凉宫沙耶子：啥？！库洛洛？  
巴塔耶：哇靠你怎么知道！！  
凉宫沙耶子：你发了推特了啊傻。  
炎魔：啧。  
巴塔耶：救命我觉得我好惶恐，我会不会做了件不好的事  
水行侠：没问题的啦~团…啊，库洛洛应该不会把你怎么样的~  
巴塔耶：你那个微妙的句法是怎么回事 = =  
巴塔耶：话说我今天见到男神了！！！！！！！！  
凉宫沙耶子：神秘博士？  
巴塔耶：好像叫金·富力士！！！好帅！！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 伊露维塔：阿尔达（世界）的至高神，出自《指环王》  
> 克尔凯郭尔：索伦·克尔凯郭尔（Soren Aabye Kierkegaard，1813—1855）丹麦宗教哲学心理学家、诗人，现代存在主义哲学的创始人，后现代主义的先驱，也是现代人本心理学的先驱。曾就读于哥本哈根大学。后继承巨额遗产，终身隐居哥本哈根，以事著述，多以自费出版。他的思想成为存在主义的理论根据之一，一般被视为存在主义之父。反对黑格尔的泛理论，认为哲学研究的不是客观存在而是个人的“存在”，哲学的起点是个人，终点是上帝，人生的道路也就是天路历程。
> 
> 伊壁鸠鲁：伊壁鸠鲁（希腊文：?π?κουρο?，英文：Epicurus，公元前341 - 前270年），古希腊哲学家、无神论者，伊壁鸠鲁学派的创始人。他的学说的主要宗旨就是要达到不受干扰的宁静状态。伊壁鸠鲁成功地发展了阿瑞斯提普斯(Aristippus)的享乐主义，并将之与德谟克利特的原子论结合起来。 伊壁鸠鲁生于公元前341年的萨摩斯，但父母亲都是雅典人，他在18岁时搬到雅典，之后曾去过小亚细亚，并在那里受到德谟克利特哲学的影响，公元前307年开始在雅典建立了一个学派，这个学派在他去世之前一直在雅典活动。传说中该学派居于他的住房和庭院内，与外部世界完全隔绝，因此被人称为“花园哲学家”。据说在庭院的入口处有一块告示牌写着：“陌生人，你将在此过着舒适的生活。在这里享乐乃是至善之事。”
> 
>  
> 
> 本章扩展阅读：  
> 《一个孤独者的散步时的梦》（法）卢梭  
> 《作为意志与表象的世界》叔本华 关于“笑”的分类和定义部分  
> 《不安之书》（葡萄牙）F.佩索阿  
> 《Stages on Life's Way》克尔凯郭尔 1845


	5. 伦理学101

005  
咚咚咚。  
敲门声如期而至。  
莫里森屏住呼吸，觉得前所未有的紧张。  
咚咚咚。  
过了几分钟，敲门声再次响起了。  
如果不开门的话，他会不会就自动回去了？莫里森抱着一丝侥幸的心理想着。  
咔嚓。  
门开了。  
事实证明侥幸是没有用的。  
“下…下午好。”莫里森尴尬地站在门口，外面的人看起来明明都一样，但是却令莫里森感到很压抑。也许是因为金无意间爆料出来的情报，要是不知道就好了…  
“下午好。”库洛洛说。  
“请…请坐。”  
莫里森看库洛洛坐下之后吞了吞口水：“呃，库…库洛洛啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“虽然很抱歉，但是我不能继续帮你除念了。”莫里森咬咬牙说了出来，“很明显你是一个A级通缉犯，我虽然不太了解你，也没和你有过什么矛盾，但是你应该不是一个好人。”  
啊啊！真讨厌，为什么说不好呢？这句话说得真傻啊。  
库洛洛只是听着，大概是示意莫里森继续讲下去。  
“就是说…如果你是封念的状态，大概会有很多人更开心一些……呃……”莫里森搜索着大脑，平时读过的文献大概都丢到垃圾桶里去了，“有一个叫边沁的学者呢…他说如果要衡量道德的话，应该用‘功利主义’的哲学来衡量。当然这个功利主义不是人们理解的自私自利。就是说，如果让世界上的快乐增加，不幸减少的事情，应该就是道德的。”  
“比如如果有一个恐怖分子集团要用原子弹炸毁一个国家，那么虽然折磨被抓到的恐怖份子是不对的，但是因为他掌握了让更多人不用遭遇不幸的资料，所以用他一个人的不幸去换来一个国家的幸福就可以算作是道德的。”  
库洛洛微不可见地笑了一下。  
“你这个说法有几个漏洞。”他说，“首先，不能确定那个被抓的恐怖分子是否掌握了真实的情报，折磨他也许会在国家的不幸上增加他个人的痛苦；其次，被拯救的国家中也不能否认有比他在将来会带来更大不幸的人，比如毁灭世界的人；再次，被拯救的国家是否会幸福也是难以衡量的；还有一点，就是……”  
“如果是增加世界的快乐的话，菌类的总数比人类多得多，死掉的人为菌类提供营养，世界快乐的总值不一定会下降。”  
“如果你要说不同生物的快乐量级要被分类的话，那么如何分类？仅仅是以智能排序的话，人类在这个世界里也不是唯一的智能生物。况且，大部分人获得的快乐和普通动物并没有太大区别。”  
嘤嘤…为什么这个人反应速度这么快。莫里森在心里哀嚎，是的，边沁提出的功利主义道德观的确有很大的漏洞，最大的一个就是快乐值的不确定性。比如，比不知道救了的人是好人还是坏人，不知道他将来会是好人还是坏人，即使是好人，也不知道会不会做出不好的事。比如，在这之前，是否应当将因帮助他人感到快乐的人，和因折磨他人感到快乐的人区别对待……  
还有……这个学说因为太久远所以完全是人类中心的……碰到其他智慧物种就会出现BUG。  
但是至少区分好坏是可以做到的，构成道德的基本因素还是生物因素，哺乳动物感到痛苦的表现都很相似，所以对他人施加“疼痛”和“痛苦”是被视为不道德的。但是…如果有物种不会表现疼痛，或者不疼，那也会出现BUG。  
“呜……”莫里森痛苦地呜咽了一声。  
虽然有人完善过边沁的功利主义伦理观，但是…目前还没有形成真正攻不可破的学说，康德的义务论看来也行不通，似乎不太可能让自己显得在伦理观上更正确了…  
伦理观本身也是变动的事物，并非人类制定的，而是自然演变的进化的产物，莫里森没有十足的把握能够靠已有的理论说服库洛洛。  
自己不占理，那就只能不讲理了。  
“帮助你我会觉得很有负罪感…”莫里森憋出了一句话，“我是个活在大众的道德观之中的人，我觉得抢别人的东西不好，杀人也不好，犯罪者之所以是犯罪者，就是因为他们做了不符合这个社会现有规定的事情，扰乱社会的事情，所以希望你能理解。”  
库洛洛又笑了，但是莫里森觉得他的笑容大概不是因为赞同她的观点。  
“你已经帮我除去了不少念，我现在去找其他的除念师也可以除念。你即使不继续，结果也还是一样的。在道德上的结果是相同的，而我之所以能除去这个念，还是多亏了你最初的努力，无论最后是谁做完这件事，这件事能够做成都是因为你。”  
是的，无论如何莫里森也无法在道德上站得住脚，但是……  
“嗯，也许我现在放弃，只能说明我是一个怯懦的人，没有勇气直面自己造成的后果。”她说，“但是就像齐王不忍觳觫牛，不忍心看到牛在自己面前被宰杀，却能忍受不在自己面前的宰杀…人都是移情的动物，我也是，我不否认这一点……”  
“你现在放弃的话，不害怕后果吗？”  
“欸？”  
库洛洛还是笑着。  
“比如…”  
突然间，莫里森家的门被砸开了。几个看起来很危险的人走了进来，看见库洛洛和莫里森就杀了过来。  
库洛洛还是自在地坐在沙发里看着，莫里森因为比较靠近门口，瞬间就被杀掉了。  
等莫里森意识恢复得时候，家里多了好几具尸体。  
好……好可怕TAT  
呜呜呜不要啊！谁要和这么可怕的人扯上关系了啦！  
“之前因为你在推特上暴露了太多信息，所以会有很多和旅团有仇的人找上门来。”库洛洛甩甩手说，“前几天也有一些人埋伏在附近，对他们来说你这个帮我除念的人和旅团差不多可恶呢。”  
额呜呜呜。  
再也不发推了。  
呜呜呜呜呜。  
莫里森泪流满面。  
“唔，”库洛洛像想起了什么似的笑了笑，“既然你不愿意帮我除念，那就去找别人吧。只不过以后你可能要搬家了。”  
何止是搬家，可能还会被追杀…  
“对了，”他走之前说，“帕里斯通告诉我你因为怕疼一直在使用盐酸-哌替啶，这个会钝化你的五感，还是不要用了。”  
“保重。”  
帕里斯通怎么知道的！摔！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章扩展阅读：《道德和立法原则概述》杰里米·边沁  
>  哈佛公开课：正义  
>  Coursera耶鲁公开课：Morality of Everyday Life  
>  可以了解一下康德的义务论和休谟的道德原理  
>  约翰·斯图尔特·米尔有对边沁学说的补充，现代功利主义哲学代表人物有Peter Singer
> 
> 注释：  
> 盐酸-哌替啶：杜冷丁，即盐酸-哌替啶，为人工合成的阿片受体激动剂，属于苯基哌啶衍生物，是一种临床应用的合成镇痛药，为白色结晶性粉末，味微苦，无臭，其作用和机理与吗啡相似，但镇静、麻醉作用较小，仅相当于吗啡的1/10—1/7。长期使用会产生依赖性，被列为严格管制的麻醉药品。
> 
> TED演讲摘录：  
> 脑科学家Gary Marcus说，“脑的最初组织不是来自经验，自然提供了第一个版本，经验只能修改；先建不代表不可塑，而是组织先于经验。”心理学家 Jonathan Haidt 对构成我们选择的五种道德基础的研究也正是基于这个说法，这也是目前最被接受的五种基础道德，我认为也是最原始的五种道德动机。它们分别是：伤害-照顾，公平-相等，团队忠诚，权威-尊敬，纯洁-神圣。
> 
> 杰里米·边沁：（Jeremy Bentham，1748年2月15日——1832年6月6日）是英国的法理学家、功利主义哲学家、经济学家和社会改革者。边沁认为人类的一切行为动机以及合理性依据都根源于快乐或痛苦的免除，亦即利益或幸福，它不仅是个人的利益与幸福，而且是整个社会最大多数人的利益与幸福。他的功利主义不仅是从行为的动机强调苦乐对人的行为的支配作用，同时也是在行为效果（后果）意义上强调苦乐的支配作用，这实际上就是把苦乐看成在本质上就是恶与善的代名词。  
> 边沁在伦敦大学学院历史上有重要地位，被公认为伦敦大学学院的“精神之父”。 尽管他经常被记载入学校的创建工程，但事实上他本人并没有实际参入UCL的建设（该学院创办时他已经78岁了）。因为边沁本人是高等教育应广泛推广理论的强烈拥护者，并被与学校的早期宗旨“教育人人平等”联系起来(当然，前提是有能力支付学费) 。该学校是第一所漠视一切性别，宗教信仰，政治主张上的差异的英国大学，而这些主张都与边沁提出的教育思想有直接关联。 “国际化”(International)一词，就是由边沁本人创造出来的.  
> 出于边沁自身的愿望，他的遗体正陈列于UCL主建筑的北部回廊，完全向公众开放。边沁在他的遗嘱中指明他希望他的遗体保存以作为永久的纪念，这项指示被毫无保留的贯彻执行.。这尊遗容于是名声大噪。但不幸的是，当进行头部处理时出现了悲剧性的失误导致头部被毁容。人们只得用一尊蜡像头部代替，但是长久以来真正的头颅一直被藏在他作像的脚下，真的头颅经常被盗，自然的成为五花八门的各种校园笑话的题材，当然，笑话的编造者都来自UCL从出生那一天起就是竞争对手的国王学院。


	6. 图书馆奇遇

006  
国立图书馆里非常安静，雷欧力在医学图书的过道里找他需要的《病理生理学》，突然发现地上倒着一具尸体。  
他差点就大声喊人过来帮忙了，但是凑到那人身前一看，似乎只是晕过去了。雷欧力本来想拿了书就走，但是走了两步又回来了。  
他把那个昏倒的人搬到了阅读室的沙发上。

一个星期前库洛洛把一堆尸体丢在莫里森家之后就离开了，他离开之后莫里森立刻陷入了焦虑中。  
她摇摇晃晃地站起来，摇摇晃晃地走到窗户前，然后眯着眼睛往外看。  
公寓东面有几个看起来肯定不是学生或者教职工的人。  
然后她走到卧室、洗手间的窗户看。  
好像也有人在埋伏…不，这都算不上是埋伏了。太正大光明了吧！  
莫里森揉揉太阳穴，感觉昨天被戳烂的地方还是隐隐作痛，也许是错觉也说不定。但是为什么他们不攻击库洛洛去？为什么还要在公寓附近呆着啊…  
莫里森想了一会儿，打开手机看了一眼日历。今天是星期二。  
这么说明天是星期三，星期三下午是全校公休，所有学生和老师都不上课，学生公寓和莫里森住的公寓附近会举办一些比较热闹的活动。  
趁着人多的时候混出去比较好…但是……莫里森看着家里的尸体，觉得一秒都不想多待了。不想和尸体过夜，现在公寓东面和西面的两个出口都有人守着，那只有想一个办法把自己搞出去了。  
但是在这之前，莫里森肯确定今年她的博士学位是读不下来了。还是看着公寓里的尸体们，莫里森一脸愁苦地给教授发了邮件，说“非常抱歉，学位论文可能还要再拖一阵子”。莫里森把自己的蓝光DVD、游戏碟、电影周边和手办装进了书包里，然后面对自己的三个笔记本电脑发愁。  
该带上哪一个呢？  
最终莫里森选择了IBM小黑。  
又装了两身衣服，莫里森把包放下，巡视了一下房间。  
欸？  
论文呢？  
莫里森花了大半年做的论文半成品（打印版）和文献（纸版）消失了。她皱了皱眉鼻子。去房间里拿出了2T硬盘放在贴身的口袋里。  
还好她有论文备份和文献扫描版备份。  
那么……  
不能从东门和西门走，不能往下，那就只有一个选择了。  
往上走。

优路比安大陆最大的国立图书馆里面除了有大量的图书和资料，也有很多更人阅读的阅读室。阅读室需要持公民身份证进入，早上八点到晚上十点是免费开放的，而其余的时间按照五百戒尼一小时收费。不过持有猎人证的职业猎人可以享受独立阅读室，配有电脑、沙发和独立卫生间，而且不受时限，一直都是免费的。  
雷欧力最近有时间都会来这里学习。  
被雷欧力救回来的人哀嚎了一声醒了，痛苦地从自己的衣服兜里掏出一瓶药。医学生雷欧力眼尖地发现了那东西是杜冷丁，他皱起了眉。  
“喂，我说你，那个东西不能随便吃的。”  
“胃疼……”  
“只是胃疼就更不能吃了吧！”  
“没事的…呜。”那个人倒了一大把药在手上，正准备生吞的时候手突然被抓住了。雷欧力觉得自己真是没事找这种麻烦干嘛，一把夺走了她手里的杜冷丁。  
“你打算自杀吗！这个量会死人的！”  
莫里森模糊不清的意识突然被震醒了。  
“你…你是？”她吞吞吐吐地说，看到被抓住的右手一阵心悸，啊，胃好疼。疼疼疼。受不了了。嗷。TAT  
“你之前晕倒在图书馆走廊里了，”雷欧力黑着脸说，“我把你搬过来的。”  
“呃…谢……谢谢你。”莫里森抓了抓头发，结果一大把棕毛就这么毫无预兆地掉了下来。忽然一阵悲凉笼罩了莫里森：看来一个星期没饭吃会掉头发。  
雷欧力看着眼前的人叹了口气：“不用谢，让一个小姑娘那样倒在地上也不太好。我帮你叫救护车吧。”  
“不行！别叫救护车！”莫里森听到救护车之后连胃疼都感觉不到了，吓出了一身冷汗。她现在被指控谋杀（因为屋子里的尸体）警方在找她、幻影旅团的仇人也在找、而如果这种体质被送到医院会发生什么后果，莫里森真的不太愿意想象。  
“为什么不能叫救护车？”  
“因为……有人追杀我Q-Q”  
“追杀？”雷欧力眨了眨眼，虽然眼前这个小姑娘有念，但估计还没雷欧力学得好。想到这里他终于从酷拉皮卡、小杰和奇犽飞速的进步上找到了点平衡，“为什么？”  
“……我……我不小心救了一个叫库洛洛的人。”  
“库洛洛？！”雷欧力惊呼，“库洛洛·鲁西鲁？！幻影旅团的头头？！”他突然戒备地盯着面前这个看起来很弱的人。  
“你们怎么都认识他！就我不认识吗！”莫里森觉得自己的精神“叭”的一声断了。

后来雷欧力听完莫里森解释整个事情的经过，又叹了一口气。  
“所以你后来就被指控谋杀，还被偷了钱包和身份证。”他说，“也真是够倒霉的。”  
还被偷了我的蓝光DVD和周边啊啊！莫里森一边嗑药一边想，她已经把杜冷丁拿回来了。  
“唉。库洛洛的封念解除了，我必须和酷拉皮卡说一声。”雷欧力说，“对了，酷拉皮卡就是给他施念的那个人。”  
莫里森呆呆地听着，觉得自己最近的运气不是一般的烂。该去转发一个转运类的推特了。  
拨通电话的时候，雷欧力看向莫里森说：“不过你为什么会跑到图书馆来？”  
“……为了写论文。”莫里森说。  
“……”

“不行，他不接电话。”雷欧力烦躁地挂掉了电话。  
“那个…”莫里森拿出自己的智能手机，“如果你的朋友要找库洛洛的话，我有他的电话。”  
雷欧力微妙地看了一眼莫里森的电话。  
“不过近期可能他不会有大的动作，而且他的念应该还没有完全除掉吧。”莫里森想了想继续说，“一方面除念能力者很稀有，不是那么容易找到的（雷欧力给了莫里森一个似乎是表示“你很容易就被找到了”的眼神）；而且如果你的朋友是施念人，应该可以感觉得到，不会在你给他发了关于除念的短信后故意挂掉你的电话，说明目前他还不是很在意这件事情，或者优先级没有那么高；再有就是……”  
莫里森觉得有些头晕，感觉已经有好几年没说过这么多话了，原来社交恐惧可以靠其他的精神压力治疗。  
“我大概知道他要去干嘛了。”莫里森黑着脸说。

大洋彼岸的猎人协会总部里，帕里斯通拿着一叠文件，上面赫然标着：  
《新大陆纪行》研究及作者分析  
兰卡斯特·莫里森 著


	7. 中性生态理论

007   
“欸？”莫里森看到雷欧力摊开在桌面上的书惊讶了一下：“原来你是医学系的老师吗？”  
“什么老师啊！我今年才刚刚开始读大学好不好。”雷欧力生气了。  
“欸？？——欸欸？”  
“抱歉…呃，你看起来比较成熟嘛！”莫里森抓抓头，有些不好意思地说，“那这么说我应该比你大了…我现在在读比较文学博士第一年，有的时候也会去讲讲课……”  
“博士！？”雷欧力也惊叹了一下，“那你不是得…二十五岁了？”想到之前管莫里森叫小姑娘，雷欧力心情有些复杂。  
莫里森有些犹豫地找了个椅子坐下，掏出了智能手机。  
“不过既然是医学系的…那应该就更容易说明了。”她说，“之前我不是遇到库洛洛了吗，其实当时还有其他人也来了。”莫里森翻了翻自己手机里的照片，然后把帕里斯通、金和库洛洛在她家喝茶的照片拿出来给雷欧力看了看。  
“帕里斯通故意放走了一个叫奇美拉蚁的物种的蚁后，然后这个叫金·富力士的人，”她指了一下，“说这是针对尼特罗会长的，然后据说这个物种吃掉什么就能获得吃掉的东西的能力…”  
“金·富力士！？”雷欧力已经忘记这是今天第几次受到精神攻击了，显得他好像是个只会说感叹句的白痴一样，他对此表示强烈的不满。  
“等等——等等，”雷欧力说，“让我想想，你家到底有什么磁场总是吸引这种怪物似的人。”  
“怪——怪物似的人？”莫里森瞪圆了眼睛，眨了眨，“你是说金吗？他是什么人？”然后莫里森默默地在心里打开了个记事本准备把男神的相关信息记下来。  
“他是……”雷欧力的眼神飘向了远方，似乎在回想什么事情，“呃，他是我朋友他爸，还是世界五强念能力者之一。”  
“他爸”这个字眼对莫里森造成了一千点精神攻击。  
“呜。”莫里森默默地删掉了手机里偷拍的金的照片。  
“好吧，总之这个不是重点……”莫里森苦大仇深地说，“刚才说到哪了？对了，奇美拉蚁。这个物种不是很强得变态吗？如果只是普通的蚂蚁大小，那么吃什么就能获得什么的能力这一点可能造成的威胁还不是那么大，但是这种蚂蚁的大小有一个普通成年男子那么大。这意味着它们能吃到更大的物种。比如说，如果吃了鸟就可以飞，吃了人就能获得智能的话，那么…如果吃了念能力者不就能获得念能力了吗？这种程度的生存优势在一个生物圈里出现几乎是不可能的。”  
“现在在中性生态理论里科学家已经证明，物种灭亡的几率并非等值的。也就是说不同的物种的灭亡几率是不一样的，但反之，生物个体的灭亡几率应当是相等的。奇美拉蚁个体的生存适应性比其他物种比起来超出太多了，正常的生物演化是不会出现这种生物的。打个比方说的话，如果它们不是来的这里，而是一个氮气组成超过百分之九十的地区，只要那里有生物存在，它们理应就能够生存。这可是能瞬间把其他物种演化出的生存优势化为己有的能力，要是吃了蟑螂什么的能抗辐射也不是什么难事啊……没准核爆炸都能生存下来呢。”  
“所以这种生物肯定不是来自我们这个世界的。”莫里森吸了一口气，“呃，雷欧力？这里有没有水可以喝？”  
雷欧力递了一杯水过来。  
“谢谢。”莫里森渴了口水之后继续说，“我之前说来这里是要写论文，其实我之前一直在写的就是这个论文，然后我现在需要更多的资料来研究…暗黑大陆。”  
“黑暗大陆？不就是那个什么…《新大陆纪行·东》里面写的事情吗，你居然在研究这种东西啊。”雷欧力漫不经心地接了个话茬。  
“是啊，不死之病佐巴艾，植物兵器金银锭，雾状生物埃，双尾蛇地狱铃声，育人兽帕普，这些的危险程度都超过了奇美拉蚁的B+，位于最高级A，或是准最高级。从莫比乌斯湖往正北的方向去，有能够治愈百病的香草，而往东南去，则有着究极的长寿食物。那边还有一种名为梅塔利昂的炼金植物，很多人只是为了这颗植物就冒着生命危险去暗黑大陆……只有从这样的大陆来的奇美拉蚁才能算是符合物种生存的规律的。毕竟在那边它们也很有可能只是一群普通的蚂蚁而已。而且《新大陆纪行》还有个‘西’，但是至今一直没有被找到过。一个这样的作品到现在还没有被找到只有三种可能……”  
“是单纯地没有被发现呢，还是作者放弃写作了呢，还是……作者至今还在继续写作？”莫里森的嘴角扬起了一丝不易察觉的微笑，“如果按我目前研究的进度来看，这个作者很有可能，在三百年后的今天，还在继续写这本书呢。”  
“这可是三百多年前的人，你的脑子还好吧？”雷欧力担忧地看向进入某种个人癫狂状态的莫里森，但是莫里森只是用那种微妙的笑意看着他，沉默了一会儿之后雷欧力突然喊道，“…………啊！”  
莫里森继续笑道：“是啊，你也想到了吧！不愧是医大的学生呢。”  
“…究极的长寿食物，能治愈百病的香草！！”  
“这么说这个暗黑大陆真的存在了吗！？”  
“我出来之前发现论文的初稿和文献资料都被人拿走了，”莫里森说，脸色一黑，“帕里斯通和库洛洛，还有金·富力士，想要做的事情肯定都和暗黑大陆脱不开关系。”  
她叹了一口气，觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛，可能还是被插勺子的后遗症。这整件事情发生得太快了，如果不是因为这件事，她很有可能一辈子都没法得知《新大陆纪行》的真相。也许这也是好事，因为有了这样一个契机，莫里森终于能够鼓起勇气去做她一直想做的事情了。这么说起来，库洛洛也好像成为了名为甘道夫的巫师，来到了住在袋底洞的莫里森面前一样，把她往冒险之旅的路上推了一把…  
“接下来我想，去拜见一下《新大陆纪行》的作者呢。”莫里森笑了笑说，“但是在这之前……有很多资料都是对一般人保密的，所以我可能得去考一下猎人执照。”  
雷欧力有一种不太好的预感，这时他的电话响了，打来的人是酷拉皮卡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章扩展阅读：  
> 《群落生态学的中性理论》周淑荣 张大勇 著  
> pdf地址：http://www.doc88.com/p-6971813119286.html


	8. 说部之乱

008  
莫里森说要考猎人执照，其实也只是说说而已，没有真的想考。因为莫里森现在很确定自己考不过了。尤其在听到雷欧力说他们那届第一环节的考试就是长达40个小时的长跑之后。猎人考试对参加者的身体能力、耐力、判断力和成为猎人的资质进行综合的考量。莫里森听了之后想了想，觉得自己的所有能力都在平均水平之下，更不用说达到世界顶级的水平了。  
虽然不能考执照了，但是莫里森还是需要猎人执照带来的种种方便之处的，不然她接下来的打算就寸步难行，更不用提她目前还在被警察通缉…也许还有幻影旅团的仇人想找她问库洛洛的电话？莫里森想起了酷拉皮卡打来的那通电话。  
酷拉皮卡问了些关于库洛洛的情报，于是莫里森连带着她推测的库洛洛和帕里斯通接下来的行动方向都和他说了一下，还把库洛洛的电话号码给了酷拉皮卡。  
得到了他们需要的情报，雷欧力和酷拉皮卡也没有再怎么管莫里森的事情。开始自顾自地聊了起来，主要是雷欧力在不停地冲着电话喊“为什么不接我电话啊混蛋”之类的话。于是莫里森发了一会呆，然后拿出了智能手机。  
猎人执照真是很好的东西啊…  
莫里森一般发呆一边浏览手机上的新信息，顺便登陆了一下聊天室。

巴塔耶：大家好啊～  
水行侠：欸，教授终于来了吗，我可已经有至少三章没出现了，还以为你已经打算去世界外侧了  
巴塔耶：你那个好像轻小说一样的梗是怎么回事…  
炎魔：他以为你死了。  
巴塔耶：额……  
凉宫沙耶子：他们都找到新的小伙伴了，你可以不用来了@巴塔耶  
达克塞德：教授你好  
巴塔耶：唔。  
凉宫沙耶子：我们组了个新群  
巴塔耶：……

然后莫里森被单敲了。原来是一个叫沙尔纳克（シャルナ-ク）的账号发过来的消息，说了新的群号，还附上了一句欢迎来玩。莫里森心情有些微妙地加了那个群。

巴塔耶：你们的群名居然叫little busters！EX，是沙耶子干的事情吧  
水行侠：哈哈哈，其实是炎魔坚持的，知道他玩美少女游戏之后我也惊讶了一下呢！  
炎魔：杀了你，シャルナク  
凉宫沙耶子：我可不想探索世界的秘密  
巴塔耶：啊这个我知道，是四月番那个《旦那说什么我听不懂》里面出现的LB梗吧  
水行侠：炎魔好过分啊，随便爆出别人的真名

莫里森想了想，可能是说沙尔纳克是水行侠的真名，但是…这家伙的账号不就是真名吗！真是一群莫名奇妙的家伙。  
这个时候雷欧力已经打完了电话，抱歉地看了眼莫里森。  
“我现在马上过去找酷拉皮卡一趟，你一个人没问题吧？”  
有问题。  
当然是不会说的。  
“没事，我先去把这周的神秘博士补上，之后就去猎人协会看看。”莫里森揉了揉太阳穴，扶了下眼镜，“看看能不能走后门什么的…”  
“那…你加油，我先走了。这个屋子我走之后就不能用了，我们还是一起走吧。”  
于是莫里森补剧的计划泡汤了。

帕斯卡尔说“他们想在那一切不外是迷的地方找到答案”。  
于是莫里森也想找到一些答案：一方面，她其实一直有些憧憬故事里那些踏上旅程的主人公，另一方面，也是因为最近莫里森总有一种感觉，像是自己身处文学幻想小说里，有些身不由己。  
还是那种私人写作性质的文学幻想小说。像卡夫卡，或者太宰治那种的。就是主人公从幸福感为零开始，一路掉到幸福感负一千的故事。莫里森挠了挠头。又掉下来了一大坨头发，这样下来迟早变成光头。（然后莫里森做了变性手术去DC公司成为了蝙蝠侠的编剧）  
但是面前笑得灿烂的金发男子似乎不太在意。  
“兰卡酱，真是偶遇。”帕里斯通·希尔说，拍了拍莫里森的脑袋，“看起来比上次精神多了，真是没让我失望。”  
“你就是需要一点这样的刺激。”  
说得好像我是受虐狂一样，莫里森在心里撇撇嘴，而且这个饿了一个星期的状态也能叫精神的话，那之前得颓废到什么地步啊。不过，莫里森没有意识到的是，她的社交恐惧症已经几乎消失不见了。至少在面对帕里斯通的时候。  
“对了，帕里斯通…”莫里森慢悠悠地说，“既然遇到了，我有件事情想问问你呢。”  
“嗯？”帕里斯通愉快地哼了一声，金发在太阳光下熠熠生辉。  
“有没有可能帮我走后门弄到猎人执照呀？”  
“不行。”帕里斯通笑着说。“不过，如果你有别的需要，我可以让库洛洛帮你。反正你也是要去找《新大陆纪行》的作者，正好一起。”  
莫里森突然觉得自己的脑壳根本有和没有差不多，反正里面的东西都被人看得一清二楚，突然她开始想念医学生雷欧力了。偶尔能当一次别人的老师炫耀一下自己的推理能力的感觉真好。  
“你和库洛洛什么时候变得那么要好了…”  
这时刚才一直在帕里斯通旁边的一个摇滚乐手面无表情地说：“我们关系也不是那么好。”  
“库…库洛洛！？？”莫里森感觉受到了惊吓。被叫做库洛洛的摇滚乐手看了她一眼，然后笑了一下,说：“你好，兰卡斯特。”  
以前没觉得聪明的库洛洛这么像摇滚青年，也许和他新的造型有关系，让人想起HYDE。不过库洛洛比HYDE更有男子气概一些。  
“呃……”莫里森突然觉得尴尬的感觉又回来了，想到上一次分别的情形，她不禁感到不知该怎样面对这个客户君。因为之前相处过一段时间，其实莫里森也不是很讨厌他，不如说还是挺喜欢他那种无所谓的态度的，让她觉得很轻松。但是他在莫里森家里杀了好多人，实在是让莫里森觉得有些心情复杂。  
“你好，库洛洛。”莫里森面部扭曲地说。也许之后就要处于监控之下了，莫里森默默地想。是的，按照帕里斯通的性格来说，他已经放任她泄露了太多有关暗黑大陆和奇美拉蚁的信息，他们又没法杀掉莫里森，会采取这种行为才是比较正常的。  
但是，金不是说猎人协会里所有人都知道帕里斯通打得那些小算盘吗！  
说到底，帕里斯通到底在想什么这件事，也许只有金能弄明白了。


	9. 论有学识的无知

009  
天边的云沉沉地压在地平线上，俨然一副风雨欲来的架势。莫里森终于吃了一顿好的之后，托腮坐在窗边发呆，看着外面密布的乌云，她不禁想到，这简直就像是怪兽袭击之前常有的瘴气军团。  
虽然不明不白地加入了帕里斯通的密谋小分队，但莫里森至今也不是很明白他们到底想要做什么，至多只是猜出了个大概。也许帕里斯通只是想去暗黑大陆再带个灾难回来好看着他心爱的人类生活在水深火热之中吧。而且，虽然莫里森说自己想去找《新大陆纪行》的作者，却完全不知道该从何入手，甚至连作者的名字都不知道。  
吃了一顿好的之后，莫里森之前高涨的冒险精神也消退了大半，整个人又陷入了懒散的拖延症患者状态。趁着帕里斯通离开，库洛洛蹲在屋子里不知哪个角落研究古书的期间，莫里森补完了前两个星期落下的剧和新番，还在推特上对UBW线的红A表示了同情。  
“看来帕里斯通说得对，你是属于越处于困境越有精神的类型。”这个时候突然传来的声音并没有打断莫里森神游的精神，莫里森此刻已经不再盯着窗外，转而开始玩智能手机里的模拟城市了。  
“你的工厂生产线分配比例不对，金钥匙的使用也太随意，所以30级还不能建机场。”库洛洛说。  
“……”莫里森说。  
“说起来，我们在这里干嘛？”莫里森漫不经心地问了一句，“你一直在看书，帕里斯通也不知道跑到哪里去了。”  
“在这里找线索。”库洛洛也满不在乎地说，“找线索，然后躲人。”  
“躲人？”  
库洛洛看起来不太开心。  
“我大概知道找线索，是指的要找《新大陆纪行》的作者的线索吧？但是那种线索你在古书里都不可能找到的，我已经找过了。”莫里森皱了皱眉说，在这方面她好歹算是半个专家了。涉及到专业领域的问题莫里森觉得自己做得其实还挺好的。  
库洛洛好像微微笑了一下，就像是在嘲笑莫里森的智商一样。莫里森在心里对库洛洛表示不忿，这种态度十分令人不爽。  
“当然不是找《新大陆纪行》的作者，要找的另有其人。”  
而且你有话好歹说明白了，拐弯抹角地鄙视别人的智商有意思吗？  
“那你要躲谁？”肯定不会是帕里斯通。  
库洛洛脸黑了一下，马上又变成普通的表情。说是普通的表情，其实就是没有表情，但是这个人即便没有表情，看起来也像是在鄙视莫里森一样。  
莫里森在重逢期间和库洛洛相处的几个小时里，越发地觉得这个人其实挺讨厌的。和以前的印象简直大相径庭。这么一来，他不光道德上有缺陷，人格上也有遗憾了，真是可哀可叹。莫里森抬起头来看了眼库洛洛，发现他手上拿的书不再是用奇怪的古文字写的古书了，而是尼古拉的《论有学识的无知》。  
“欸，你在看宗教书籍啊。”这不是和找线索没什么关系吗？莫里森愈发觉得一头雾水，索性不再想了。尼古拉是个神人，在《论有学识的无知》的第三部分里还试图用数学论证神的存在。具体是怎么论证的呢？首先，他说想象有一个无限长的的直线，根据微积分的定义，无限的直线可以是无限大的三角的一部分，而无限大的圆的一部分也正是无限长的直线，无限大的圆则与无限大的球体是一致的。这个，被他称作数学（科学）上的三位一体，证明了宇宙的单一性，也就是神的单一性。总之很扯。  
不说这个人把“无限”这个概念扯进来就已经是在很作弊的论证了。毕竟人类对无限和概率的定义都是数学上的，在哲学上还不能很好地把握这两者。  
“看看而已。”库洛洛说，“角度很独特。”  
“你信仰宗教？”莫里森随口问道。大学里有一半以上的高级知识分子都是无神论者，更不用提那些自然科学系教授，基本上已经没有几个信教的了。反倒是文哲系很多教授都开始对因果论系列的信仰感兴趣，没准他们觉得这玩意支持了他们坚定的不可知论立场。  
“嗯，如果非要说的话，我大概相信有灵魂的吧？”库洛洛似乎陷入了自己的世界，“如果没有的话，怎么替死去的人做他们未竟之事呢？我的话，大概就是，如果是单质的话……的确。”  
什么乱七八糟的。这个人真的脑子很聪明吗？莫里森撇了撇嘴，抛出一句话：“反正如果有灵魂的话，它们肯定就是制造永动机的突破口了。”  
灵魂是聚集的能量，宇宙在扩散能量，灵魂能守恒的话，就能扭转熵值了。  
当然了，如果想要实现这一点，就要看灵魂说和轮回说是不是共存的了。如果既有灵魂又有轮回的话，就从侧面证明了灵魂这种能量的守恒是绝对的，而且是单一能量。说明灵魂无论做多少功都不会有消耗，不会有消耗在宇宙里就已经可以算作一种奇迹了。  
而且不同生物的灵魂能量是否等值也是一个问题。不等值的灵魂是会直接转世还是交换能量之后转世？如果是前者的话一个灵魂永远只能是一个级别的生命，后者的话，灵魂还有存在意义吗？等值的话就另当别论了，但那样意味着同一时期所有生命加和的总数是一致的，怎么看都违反热力学第二定律（于是就可以制造永动机了）。  
“那也得看灵魂具体的运作机制，肯定会有人去做实验的，是呢……如果是这样到也挺有趣。”库洛洛回应道。  
总觉得如果哪天能拿灵魂做实验这个人也会掺和一脚。他相信灵魂真的不是因为想给自己找借口去干坏事吗？  
“该动身了。”库洛洛对莫里森说，“你来不来？”  
原来是可以选择的吗，囧。  
莫里森果断选择了：不来。并无视了帕里斯通提议的让库洛洛帮忙找《新大陆纪行》的作者这一选项。  
库洛洛无所谓地说：“那我先走了。”

但是等库洛洛走了，莫里森再次开始玩她的模拟城市之后（虽然不情愿，还是按照库洛洛的建议重新分配了工厂生产线），她意识到自己做了一个错误的选择。事到如今也不可能追得上库洛洛了，莫里森看着闯进来的不速之客，感到了一阵眩晕。  
“嗯？”来人哼了一声，“库洛洛已经走了吗？真可惜❤”  
“还以为这次就能抓到你了呢❤”  
看到这个红头发的人，莫里森觉得头皮一阵阵发麻。  
原来这就是库洛洛在躲的人啊，是啊，连库洛洛都要躲的人，怎么可能会是普通人呢？刚才只要稍微集中一下精神推理一下就能做出正确的选择了。明明只要稍微动动脑子就能想到的事情，却被忽视掉了，这一定怪库洛洛岔开了话题。（并不）  
“你…”库洛洛要躲的人呢突然把注意力转向了莫里森，莫里森愣了一下，“你知不知道他去哪了？♦”  
“……他去找人了。”  
“嗯？找谁？♦”  
“金·富力士。”莫里森脱口而出。  
“说谎可不好♠”那个人眯着眼睛看了看莫里森，抽出了一张扑克牌，下一瞬间莫里森的意识就黑了。  
等莫里森在血滩中醒来，那个人就不见了。多半去找库洛洛了。  
干！这帮人有完没完啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章扩展阅读：  
> 《论有学识的无知》（德） 库萨的尼古拉
> 
> 其实…莫里森想多了，哈哈哈哈哈  
> 而且库洛洛真的去找金了，不过他找不到的（。）


	10. 用沙漏做招牌的疗养院

010  
距离在家里的电视上看到东果陀共和国的国王宣布举办在首都培京举行的建国大会，已经过去了八天。距离大会还有两天。  
远在优路比安大陆的莫里森当然不太可能去参加。  
离开了国立图书馆的西索在不远处找到了库洛洛，此时库洛洛正拿着一本书慢悠悠地看着。  
“库洛洛❤”西索看到念力恢复的库洛洛，浑身的细胞都兴奋了起来，像接近猎物一样，缓慢而优雅地走了过去，“好久不见❤”  
库洛洛看到西索也扬起一个笑容：“好久不见。”  
“你在…”西索似乎在享受即将到来的战斗之前的平静，问道，“看什么？”  
“嗯…”库洛洛若有所思地把书的内容转过来给西索看了眼。  
“嗯？”西索愣了一下，燃起的斗志忽然被浇灭了，“少年JUMP？♠”  
库洛洛了然地看着西索的反应，又笑了一下。反倒是西索感到十分郁闷，简直就像是刚刚才点燃欲.火被无情浇灭了一样，库洛洛真是个不懂情趣的男人。西索想到。  
“嗯哼。”西索无趣地哼了一声，“嘛……算了。现在还不想和你打♣”  
想起刚才那个棕毛的小生物好像说了一个什么名字，叫金·富力士。貌似是被称作世界前五强的念能力者呢，还是小杰的父亲，西索决定去看看他是不是称得上名副其实。  
于是这人风一般地走了。  
库洛洛看着西索离开后，目光移向了东南。  
“东·富力士吗…”他喃喃道。  
远方，跨过大陆，跨过大洋，在巴路沙群岛上，来自那个新世界的生物正在大肆活动。库洛洛收回了目光，转而往相反的方向走去。

 

另一方面，莫里森独自呆坐在一把破旧的小椅子里，突然觉得异常灰心丧气。从国立图书馆附近离开之后，莫里森发现自己的行为非常荒唐。  
没有资料，没有线索，没有钱的莫里森能干些什么？  
所以现在莫里森在一家脏兮兮的小餐馆里面坐着，一边拿着菜单，一边玩手机。  
“唔……这种时候……”莫里森抓了抓头，这次终于没有再掉一把下来。莫里森推了推眼镜，用手机打开了拍卖网站。  
虽然有些不舍，但是在国立图书馆的时候莫里森已经把论文资料传到云储存里了，这种时候还留着2T硬盘也只能是自我安慰了。  
现在总共还有五百戒尼左右，她看了眼菜单，要了一杯果汁。三百八十戒尼。  
果汁到手之后，莫里森下意识地去摸口袋里的杜冷丁，一摸却发现不见了。  
居然没了！  
莫里森感到一阵冷汗。  
嗑药成瘾之后就再也没面临过戒药的情形，莫里森完全不确定会出现怎样的戒断反应。  
“那个药的确对身体不好，丢了也是好事。”这时一个好听的声音传来。莫里森听见这个印象深刻的声音惊得差点把果汁打翻，手也不自觉地开始抖了起来。  
“……吉——吉——金！？”  
“哟。”男神说，“你还记得我啊。”  
当然了！莫里森默默地在心里喊了一句，谁能忘得了呢？  
“我找你有点事，换个地方说话吧。”  
然后失去运行能力的莫里森稀里糊涂地就跟着金离开了。

回过神来的时候，莫里森已经跟着金上飞艇了。这艘飞艇从优路比安大陆飞向位于西北方向的猎人协会总部，预计在两天后到达。  
“那…那个……金先生……”莫里森努力组织了一句话，但说出口的瞬间就觉得自己怂爆了，“你说有事，具体指得是……”  
好想切腹自杀啊！莫里森的内心泪流不止。啊，不对，切了也没用啊，唉。  
“叫我金就好了。”  
明明这个人已经有妻有子了，还这么帅简直就是不公平！莫里森又被金充满自信的笑容激励了，觉得世界还是很美好的。  
“你大概已经猜到帕里斯通想要做什么了吧？”  
“嗯……他应该是要去暗黑大陆吧？”  
“嗯。”金说，“但是现在协会的人都觉得他瞄准的是会长的位子，现在会长外出讨伐蚁王，但多数人不知道会长带了‘蔷薇’。十二支之中有人是知道的，他们有些人太崇拜会长，也不会承认会长也许有无法回来的可能吧。”  
“十二支是……？”  
“十二支是实力被会长认可的12名负责管理猎人协会的人。”  
“…那‘蔷薇’是什么？”  
金笑了笑：“一种剧毒。”  
莫里森皱了下眉头。虽然不太清楚蚁王的实力具体如何，但是就她了解到的部分，尼特罗会长应该是知道蚁后是帕里斯通放走的，既然知道是帕里斯通的计划，为什么那么直接就顺着他的意思去了呢？  
“但是…会长为什么会亲自去讨伐蚁王？”  
“因为，”金的眼神变得异常明亮，“他是猎人啊。”

呜。这个人……

“会长不会因为这是帕里斯通找的麻烦就不去的，不如说，这正是当初他指名让帕里斯通担任副会长的用意。不然协会里就太无聊了。”  
竟然会指名帕里斯通当副会长，看来这个会长各种意义上来讲也是个牛人。  
“我想找你做的事，就是不要把你知道的帕里斯通的计划告诉别人。推测的也不行。”  
“欸？”  
“能做到吗？”

欸？

莫里森愣在那里呆了很久，却不知道该怎么回答。就莫里森的观点来讲，凡事只要是能阻止帕里斯通的，就是好事，因为帕里斯通是站在人类对立面的。  
金为什么会提出这种要求？说到底，金也好，帕里斯通也好，那个猎人协会的会长也好，其实都不太在乎剩下的人吗？

“……嗯。”莫里森沉默了一会儿说道，“你的要求我不能就这么接受…可以告诉我为什么吗？”  
“抱歉，暂时还不能。”金笑了一下，又说，“放心。我不会让帕里斯通为所欲为的。” 

不行！这个人简直……

“嗯。”莫里森抿着嘴说，“我知道了…好吧，我答应你。”  
“你的情况比较特殊，所以即使你的身体素质和各方面条件都很差，他也会带上你的吧。”金说道，“那里基本上还是处于未知的状态，所以你这种体质是理想的实验材料，恐怕他如果有能力做到的话，还曾经打算过带你去国际环境许可厅的地下藏馆吧。”（之前莫里森提到的A级危险生物都在那里保存）  
莫里森虽然不太知道国际环境许可厅有什么，但肯定是不好的东西。听金的意思，帕里斯通可能是想利用莫里森不会死的体质来判断新遇到的物种或其他事物的能力和作用范围，甚至限制和弱点之类的吧。  
“从蚁后的状态和奇美拉蚁最初没有念力可以推测，在暗黑大陆如果有生物拥有念，也绝非是他们能够触及的级别，但却一定是有智能生物的。”

“你也想去的吧？暗黑大陆。”金突然说道。  
“欸？你怎么知——”  
金再次露出了那种可以横扫一切的自信的笑。  
“因为你的眼神里面有和我一样的东西啊。”

啊啊，这个人，果然……

莫里森在心里苦笑了一下，这下可真的糟了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库洛洛在看少年JUMP  
>   
> 西索在找金  
>   
> 扑克牌符号如果表示心情的话，可能就是红桃是很开心，方片是一般开心，梅花是一般，黑桃是不开心吧！
> 
> 解释一下：莫里森总以为帕里斯通让奇美拉蚁扩散到世界是为了陷害尼特罗，但金在343话分析说，帕里斯通那么做是因为他觉得猎人协会变得无聊了要开始找新的目标，而最快的方法就是将奇美拉蚁扩散到全世界，同时还能强行改变将暗黑大陆视为紧急的普遍观点。
> 
> 一遇上金就没心思扯哲学理论了，的确挺糟，唐吉坷德之驴的使命可怎么办？
> 
> 本章扩展阅读：没有，所以改成推荐阅读！推荐《用沙漏做招牌的疗养院》给大家


	11. 现代的狄德罗

011  
“那金先生…呃，金你也想去暗黑大陆吗？”莫里森看着面前的人问道，“如果按V5定制的法律来看的话，怎么想都是违法的…”  
“啊。所以我打算一个人去。”金回答说，“从以前从未有人试过的方向进去。”  
虽然莫里森在大学的教授也是一个痴迷于暗黑大陆的人（所以学位论文莫里森选了《新大陆纪行》相关的研究），但是却从没有过像金这样自信满满地说要一个人去。莫里森也自有理由想去那里，但从来都没有真正地考虑过实践这一想法。这个叫金·富力士的人，真是令人难以企及地勇敢。  
莫里森看到这样的金，也鼓起了勇气。  
“听……听说金你……有一个儿子？”  
“是啊。”金说，又露出了那种自信的笑，“那家伙正在讨伐蚁王的小队里努力战斗呢吧。”  
蚁王？！欸！尼特罗会长都要亲自出面去摆平的蚁王，金的儿子也在队伍中吗？看起来金的儿子实在应该是很厉害的人了……  
“兰卡斯特。”  
“欸？”莫里森正在心情复杂地妄想富力士一家的情况时，思绪被打断了。  
“我到时候要去协会办点事情，帕里斯通应该要找你，尽可能地避开他吧。”  
莫里森憋得满脸通红。完全没听进去金后面说的话是什么，只想这一件事情。说吗？说？不说？金都说了，有什么好犹豫的，这么怂的话金可不会对你有好感的，上吧！爱的战士！  
“金先——金！”莫里森颤抖着说，“叫…叫我兰卡就可以了！”  
呜哇哇哇。说出来了。好丢脸。啊不。怎么办。他为什么不说话？！  
莫里森壮着胆子偷瞄了金一眼。  
“噗。”金的肩膀微微发抖，“哈哈哈哈哈！你这个人还真逗啊！”  
啊？欸？怎么回事？莫里森红着脸看金笑得前仰后合的样子，然后再次为自己的不争气感到了悔恨。是的，没必要去勉强自己做不擅长的事情，和人类的交流什么的果然还是算了吧。做一个坚定的避世主义者。男神什么的只要再心里默默地萌就可以了。  
莫里森内心浮现出悲壮的表情，俨然觉得自己看透了世间百态。  
“OK。那么，兰卡，你应该是想要去找《新大陆纪行》的作者吧。”金笑完之后说。  
“…是……是的！”莫里森听到金真的这么叫了之后又吓了一跳，关于金到底是怎么知道各种事情的，莫里森呢已经不想深究了。反正他们都知道。  
“我知道他在哪。”金说，“到了会场之后，你就去找他吧。”

原来《新大陆纪行》的作者叫做东·富力士，现在身在卡金国境内，卡金国位于莫里森正要前往的猎人会场的西边，在隔着大洋的另一片大陆。  
莫里森听着金讲述他知道的关于东·富力士的冒险不禁感慨，原来只身一人去往暗黑大陆是富力士家的传统。一方面，金不会带上莫里森一起去暗黑大陆，这一点莫里森表示理解；但是另一方面金也说如果她真的打算去，他也不会阻止，所以叫莫里森去找东·富力士。  
而现在金也不知道帕里斯通到底对暗黑大陆有什么具体的打算，所以他先要去协会那边看看情况。  
不知道从什么时候开始——也许是因为金这个人本身就有这样的魅力，莫里森自己也打开了话匣子，然后谈话也就渐渐地没有了刚开始的那种尴尬的氛围（主要是来自莫里森本人的尴尬）。  
“其实猎人考试一开始也不是这样的，”金说，“现在这种均衡的考察风格是奇多尔搞出来的，以前可真是各种更奇怪的都有。”  
“以前的考试连皮优这样严重偏科的都能合格，”金说完之后看着莫里森想了想，“没准连你都能过呢。”  
聊起觉得自己考不过猎人考试后，莫里森听到金如是回答。  
说到这个，好像帕里斯通也说过类似的话。  
“看来什么领域的考试发展规律都差不多呢。”从偏才到全才的改变，简直像是大学录取考试嘛！不过哪边能有更好的人才倒是真的不好判断，现在这个时代的学科不断分支，每个学科都有更深层次的内容，越来越专精，这也是为什么不再有百科全书式人物了的原因吧！  
而且考试的均衡化发展一定程度上也意味着政治上的保守，毕竟社会的发展，到了一定阶段之后就会趋向于稳定，各个阶层的流动也减少。  
“我们大学现在也是不怎么录取偏科严重的学生了……”莫里森说，“我的导师是巴巴德大学的语言学教授，虽然是专攻的古文字，但也兼顾比较文学的辅导什么的。”  
但是接下来和金的谈话再一次颠覆了莫里森的认知。  
金居然对各种古文字和外文都十分精通，相关的历史、神话、甚至科学理论都如数家珍…聊到维特根斯坦的《逻辑哲学论》，金还就文字的表达提出了自己的看法，认为许多古文字里的书面表达有与口语不太相同的精确定义。  
当莫里森问起为什么金懂得这么多东西的时候，金说他只是爱好比较广泛……  
现在这个社会并不是没有百科全书式的人物了——金·富力士就是活生生的例子！莫里森对男神的感情已经不能拿普通的萌来形容了，简直就是令人从心底里佩服得五体投地！  
呜呜呜！世界上怎么会有这样的人！  
后来时间晚了，莫里森也回到自己的包间里休息去了。玩着玩着手机突然看到群里传来一个视频，点开之后里面有个老人在说话。

“啊，那个。”屏幕上的人说，“老夫是尼特罗。”  
“老夫不当会长了，接下来就交给你们了。”  
“老夫要说的就是，下任会长要由选举决定。”  
…………  
……

巴塔耶：这啥玩意！？！？  
凉宫沙耶子：水行侠搞来的录像带视频。  
巴塔耶：水行侠你到底什么背景！  
水行侠：诶~~我就是个普通的职业猎人  
巴塔耶：什么！你居然是职业猎人…

莫里森不禁觉得头疼了起来。金是不是也看到了这个录像？所以才要赶去猎人协会总部的？猎人协会的会长不当会长了，还要选举…  
不管了，怎么想都不关莫里森的事，现在莫里森最需要的是——用2T硬盘卖掉的钱定了张去卡金国的票。

隔天飞艇到站后，金和莫里森就要分别了，但是莫里森完全不想离开……  
然而莫里森憋着一张通红的脸，怎么也说不出口“请让我追随你的脚步！”这样热血少年的台词。当然，说出“请不要离开我！”这样的台词也是不可能的。  
就在这时，猎人协会总部门口出现了一个金头发的人。  
那个人冲金和莫里森挥了挥手。  
“哎呀哎呀，兰卡酱居然追我到这里来了吗？”帕里斯通说。  
莫里森觉得有些晕飞艇。  
“刚刚消息传来说，东果陀共和国已经和NGL已经被正式确定为废国，被指定为永世保护区，”帕里斯通露出忧虑的表情对金说，“尼特罗会长也被正式确定为死亡了呢。真令人遗憾。”  
“啊。”金说道，“我知道。”  
之前尼特罗会长的辞职宣言已经被放到了网络上，一时间引起了不小的轰动，但却被铺天盖地的政治新闻淹没了。东果陀共和国发生的大屠杀引起了广泛的社会关注，于是只有很少的一部分人注意到了那则留言是尼特罗会长最后的遗言。  
金一改之前在飞艇上散漫的作风，突然变得锐利起来，就是这样机具穿透力的眼神最初让莫里森膝盖发软，但他似乎只对帕里斯通露出这幅表情。那是充满了斗志和自信的表情。

看到两人对话时那不断迸发的火花和四溢的气场，莫里森再次感慨，果然不关她什么事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 狄德罗：狄德罗（Denis Diderot ，1713年10月5日 —1784年7月30日），生于郎格勒。平民出身，法国启蒙思想家、唯物主义哲学家，作家，百科全书派的代表人物。1729年进入巴黎大学学习，并于1732年获得文学学士学位。1746年出版的《哲学思想录》被法院查禁，后来又因反对宗教的言论被投入监狱。出狱后不余遗力地从事百科全书的编辑出版。他的热忱和顽强使他成为百科全书派的领袖。除为百科全书写的大量词条外，还著有《对自然的解释》、《达朗贝和狄德罗的谈话》、《关于物质和运动的原理》等。
> 
> 《逻辑哲学论》：维特根斯坦就文字表达是否需要精确定义有过一番论述，主要讲的是常识中的文字意义能否表达哲学上的概念。
> 
> 本章扩展阅读：《宿命论者让·雅克》 狄德罗


	12. 升华之夜

013  
上帝的确是难以捉摸的。看看约伯，还有他遭遇的那些不幸，他问上帝“为什么这样对我？”，上帝明明可以解释的，但他却只说了句，“相信我，约伯。”  
莫里森面对自己的遭遇，只想问神秘博士，啊不对，金·富力士：“为什么这样对我？”  
不过这之前金就已经回答过了：“相信我，兰卡。”  
不，这也和金没什么关系，完全是莫里森自作自受罢了。但莫里森还是想把事情怪在谁身上，那就只能怪让她跑到这里来的金了。

两天前，来到卡金国的莫里森在大街上闲逛。金只说了东·富力士住在这个国家，却没有给具体的地点。莫里森于是打算先去查下各个城市的电话黄页，看看有没有类似的人物。  
当然莫里森没有查到东·富力士，却查到了一个叫做昂戈·苏克福的人。他大概在三十年前首次出现在了卡金国境内，然后大约每十年换一个城市居住。凭着直觉莫里森觉得这个很有可能是对方用了调换字母顺序的手法，而且这种十年换一个地方的做法让莫里森想起一个叫做《这个男人来自地球》的电影。  
当然，地球是一个虚构世界，这部电影也是一部科幻作品。莫里森之所以关注它不光是因为它的剧情很精彩地奉行了戏剧的三一定律，更是因为男主角的身体情况让莫里森不由自主地和自己的情况联系起来。唯一不同的就是莫里森没有活过二十万年，嗯，这算是好事。但如果这是莫里森将要面临的未来的话……她不禁抖了三抖，心里默念克尔凯郭尔大神保佑。  
不管这些，总之那部电影里的男主角就是因为不会老所以才每十年换一个地方住，换一个名字，换一个身份。从这点看来这个昂戈就没那么机灵地换名字了——也没准是懒得换。  
莫里森顺着线索找到了首都，走在繁华的街道上，道路的两旁是高大的建筑物，挂满了各种霓虹灯和广告牌。莫里森正看着来往匆匆的人们，感慨于都市吞噬了自然派又吐出了卡夫卡的时候，一声尖叫响了起来。  
但尖叫却又马上被淹没在都市嘈杂的人群中，莫里森顿了顿，看见并没有人有所反应。  
就在左边拐角的巷子里——几个可爱的妹子被一群男人围了起来。  
报警？报警吧。  
于是莫里森报警了，但是似乎等不及警察到来，这几个漂亮妹子就要被带走了。莫里森躲在一个广告牌后面看向巷子里，坏人中有两个从窄巷两端封住了出路，还有一个手持武器指着妹子们。  
看似难解的场面，总会有突破口。  
莫里森咬了咬牙，冲堵在左方的那人丢了一颗石子。  
“谁！？”那个人目露凶光地四下扫视了一番，但外面大街上的人群过于拥挤，街道也很乱，实在难以分辨到底是从哪个方向扔来的。他走出了巷子朝外看了看。  
就在这时莫里森从广告牌遮住的视觉死角触伸出手，碰了一下那个人，那个人忽地失去意识倒在了地上。  
就让你在这睡上一会儿吧，莫里森想着，用自己的能力把那个人的生命能量转换了大半。  
这个时候看同伴好久没有回来，另一个人也走到路口来，留下拿着武器的人和妹子们在小巷里。  
但是莫里森正想故技重施的时候被这个人抓住了手。  
“看看我抓到了什么？一个小朋友？”  
你才是小朋友！你全家都是小朋友！莫里森在心里吐槽到。随即发动了能力。  
但是里面拿武器的人已经听到了，便也出来看了看。  
“妹子们快跑！！”莫里森看他出来冲里面大喊。  
“啧。”那个人吐了一口吐沫。  
万幸妹子们跑掉了，但莫里森被一枪射中了胸口。听到警车鸣笛的声音后，莫里森安心地让被疼痛（杜冷丁果然是必要的）占领的大脑暗了下去。

现在想想也该意识到当时的不对劲，因为路人再怎么说也太淡然了，即便人多噪音也多，总该有人出来阻止一下的。  
连警察都管不得的人在这个城市里横行霸道，做坏事，不是简直就像游戏里的设定吗！但谁叫莫里森非要来卡金国呢，只能说是运气不好，人又傻。  
“打不死？”切利多尼希说，“没劲。”  
从酒店屋子里放的是勋伯格的《升华之夜》就能看出此人的品味……不怎么样，虽说还没有进入完全无调式的阶段，但有些片段也已经令人难以理解了。  
“Big Brother，下次叫你的人收敛着点，真是麻烦死了。”切利多尼希——卡金国的第四王子穿着浴袍坐在椅子里打电话，“我从来不用那种没品位的手段。”  
“你找的那种女人有什么好的？脑袋里除了潮流就是操【——】，既不知道希格斯是谁，也不明白什么事ES和iPS。就连西甲意甲都没听说过，更别说康德和黑格尔了。不知道费希纳定律，哥德巴赫定律，雅纳切克对她们来说就是天方夜谭……”  
“吡——吡——吡——”电话被挂断了。  
莫里森顶着黑线看着切利多尼希，因为两天前招惹了第一王子本杰明的手下，后来就不知怎么地被送到第四王子这里来了。说这个人是目前莫里森遇到的最变态的人也不为过…呃，也许没有帕里斯通扭曲，但变态是肯定的。  
他刚才在电话里说的ES和iPS是胚胎干细胞和诱导功能干细胞，两者都是干细胞，但是一个来自胚胎，一个来自已经分化的体细胞，是近两年来医学界和生物学界有名的话题。希格斯估计是指的彼得·希格斯，提出希格斯场论，还预言了希格斯玻色子，也就是在M理论体系下能够赋予震动弦“质量”这一物理量的粒子，也是近期物理界流行的话题。  
费希纳定律表明心理和物理量之间的关系，也就是刺激要达到一定级别才能引起差别感觉；至于雅纳切克吗……反正比勋伯格好听多了。  
“真是的…”切利多尼希看着挂断的电话说，“我所追求的是前途光明的年轻人在极限状态下创再出的综合性艺术啊。”  
莫里森知道这个艺术指的其实是剥皮。嗯。综合性艺术实在是夸张了点，这个人的力比多显然用到错的地方去了，还是说他的审美受狄俄尼索斯影响太深？  
“不过，死不了也不算那么没劲吧。”切利多尼希看了眼被绑在柱子旁的莫里森，“只是不能在有意识的情况下碰到挺无聊的。”  
哦哈哈，你可以试试？  
把你变成植物人！  
莫里森撇了撇嘴。并且对卡金国的王子热衷于剥高级知识分子的皮一事表示不满。  
但是现在这种情况，该如何是好啊？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 三一定律：戏剧结构理论之一，一种关于戏剧结构的规则。先由文艺复兴时期意大利戏剧理论家提出，后由法国古典主义戏剧家确定和推行。三一律规定剧本创作必须遵守时间、地点和行动的一致，即一部剧本只允许写单一的故事情节，戏剧行动必须发生在一天之内和一个地点。法国古典主义戏剧理论家布瓦洛把它解释为“要用一地、一天内完成的一个故事从开头直到末尾维持着舞台充实。”
> 
> 勋伯格：奥地利作曲家阿诺尔德·勋伯格于1874年9月13日出生在维也纳，二十世纪著名的现代音乐作曲家之一，“表现主义”乐派的主要代表人物。
> 
> 莱奥什·雅纳切克（Leos Janacek，1854年—1928年），捷克作曲家。1854年7月3日生于摩拉维亚东部的胡克瓦尔迪，1928年8月12日卒于俄斯特拉发。
> 
> 费希纳定律：德国生理学家费希纳发现同一刺激差别量必须达到一定比例，才能引起差别感觉。这一比例是个常数，用公式表示：ΔI（差别阈限）/I（标准刺激强度）=k（常数/韦伯分数），这就是费希纳定律。
> 
> 狄俄尼索斯：酒神。尼采和荣格等人都将审美分做酒神和日神的审美（或抽象或移情）。可想而知酒神审美激情四射，日神审美冷静沉着，荣格认为浮士德第一部是日神的，第二部是酒神的。
> 
> 希格斯玻色子：是粒子物理学标准模型预言的一种自旋为零的玻色子。物理学家希格斯提出了希格斯机制。在此机制中，希格斯场引起自发对称性破缺，并将质量予规范传播子和费米子。希格斯粒子是希格斯场的场量子化激发，它通过自相互作用而获得质量。2012年7月2日，美国能源部下属的费米国家加速器实验室宣布，该实验室最新数据接近证明被“The God Particle（上帝粒子）”的希格斯玻色子的存在。
> 
> 本章扩展阅读：可以去听听勋伯格的《升华之夜》 233
> 
> FJ在连载暗黑大陆篇的时候明显有很多要吐槽的，比如刚发布就点击量过亿的itube，还有四王子——嗯，不能再说了，啊哈哈。


	13. 亨佩尔的乌鸦

013

这是一间稍显阴暗的房间。四壁的墙皮已经有些脱落，和外面富丽堂皇的装饰比起来，这里更像是一间储藏室。稍嫌潮湿的空气纵容了各种菌类的生长，不过也仅仅是在更加黑暗的角落里，却会散发出一些发霉的味道。  
莫里森就被放置在这样一间屋子中。那天被抓到、送到切利多尼希那里之后，他打完电话就让手下把她随便仍在哪个屋子里看守，没有他的命令不能放走。于是莫里森已经被搁置在这里大约三天了，于是她在这三天里，一边嗅着霉菌友善的肥皂味，一边踱着步子在策划一件事情——逃跑。  
这三天来，每天四点会有人过来查看她的情况，但明显负责这项任务的人比较消极怠工。也许是因为他们知道莫里森饿不死，也就没有在她身上浪费粮食。（莫里森对此表示强烈的不满）从客观的条件看来，莫里森从这个地方逃跑几乎是不可能的。原因有三：一是莫里森不懂开锁；二是莫里森很弱，即使逃出房间也多半逃不出这栋楼；三是莫里森基本算是孤军作战，没有伙伴来营救或者转移对方的注意力。  
在这三天里，莫里森不断搜刮着脑海里看过的少年漫画和推理小说，却找不出一个，是很弱的同伴被抓走之后，凭自力逃脱的。  
就在这时，莫里森想到了《海猫鸣泣之时》中男主角战人常说的一句话：把棋盘翻转过来看看。（莫里森记错了，这其实是战人的后妈常说的话）  
这些天她一直试图从自己的能力、客观因素、和敌方的安保水平考虑，却因此忽视掉了她现在具备的两大优势。  
亨佩尔有一个乌鸦悖论，简单地说，就是“天下乌鸦一样黑”这个命题和“所有不是黑的东西都不是乌鸦”是等价的，如果前者为命题Q，后者为命题P，那么证明了P，就相当于从侧面增加了Q为真的可能性。  
这在逻辑上是一个著名的悖论，因为这相当于说“我看见了一头彩虹色（不是黑色）的奶牛（不是乌鸦），所以我证明了乌鸦都是黑色的”。然而这个结论虽然反直觉，在逻辑上却不能说是错的。莫里森觉得自己逃不出去，也是一个直觉性的推断，要打破这种直觉推断才能看到之前看不到的盲点。  
第一就是，莫里森在房间里是自由的。  
如果看守的人知道莫里森的能力，多半会把她的活动范围限制起来，所以现在有很大的可能性看守的人不知道莫里森的念能力。  
莫里森的念能力基本上没什么用处，只是在对方不知道她的能力的时候还能派上些用场，也许如果莫里斯本人的基础体力再强一些会好一点，但无奈这个人现在太弱。  
只不过，如果看守的人不知道莫里森的念能力，那成功几率就多了三分之一。  
第二是，这三天来只有消极怠工的看守在。  
是的，卡金国的王子们很有可能已经忘记莫里森的存在了。虽然不知道为什么，但是这是很有可能的。  
这两点将成为莫里森逃出去最大的筹码。  
还有一点……  
莫里森摸到了口袋里没电的手机。  
虽然想到了一个想法，但是莫里森没什么把握能够成功。  
如果念能力可以转化为热能的话，那能不能转化为化学能啊！不过对于莫里森来讲，即使有心思做实验也估计很难成功，也许她自己现在的念量连手机都充不了。更不用提她对化学能的分子构造完全不了解…  
真的，好后悔没有好好修炼念能力啊……

于是莫里森在心里自问：赌一把吗？  
赌的话，就有可能逃出去，但也有可能会遭遇更惨的待遇，甚至被送去做医学实验。  
不赌的话，就在这里待着，不知道是会烂掉还是会哪天有人突然过来找她。

好纠结啊！

而隔海相望的另一片大陆上，猎人协会的十二支正在开会，开会的内容就是：决定选举方式。最终大家认同的是——抽签。  
然而这次抽签的概率既非十二分之一，也非六分之五，而是整数的一。  
莫里森当然不知道这点，更不知道这次抽签作弊的正是两天前找到豆面人的金·富力士，莫里森的计划可实施的概率大概也只有二十分之一，当然，现在她最担心的不是金是不是作弊了，而是到底会不会有人来帮她的问题。

因为她决定了，还是要赌一把。

等到巡逻的人走到房间附近，莫里森把椅子使劲砸到了墙上。  
“怎么回事！？”外面的人喊，“老实点！”  
“呜——呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！不——别过来呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“怎么回事！发生什么了？”  
“里面——有——有人——！！”  
“什么人！？”  
“呜呜呜啊啊啊——别——别过来——”

咔嚓。门开了。  
躲在门口的莫里森碰了那个人开门的手，发动了念能力。  
都叫你别过来了！莫里森整了整衣服在心里说道。

要躲开摄像头，基本上是不可能的，只能寄希望于运气了。从窗户的高度来看，现在大概是在四层左右的高度，还是在那座酒店里。据说整座酒店都是王子的财产。  
走电梯还是走楼梯？  
当然两个都不能走咯，莫里森走到窗户旁深吸了一口气。  
刷地一下打开窗户，跳了下去。  
只是莫里森的运气不太好，跳下去的时候正好撞见往外走的四王子。  
此时她只想痛揍一顿决定赌一把的自己。但就在她放弃了希望，准备迎接可能到来的种种待遇之后，一个意料之外的阴影挡在了莫里森的面前。  
“哦，你就是兰卡吧。”那个阴影说，“听说你在找我，怎么从那种地方掉下来？”  
这个世界真是匪夷所思。莫里森在忍受逐渐长好的骨骼带来的疼痛时如此想到。  
至于变态君切利多尼希？不用问了，从刚才开始莫里森就已经不在酒店门口了，不知是某种能力，还是单纯地速度太快，还是莫里森掉入了高维泡泡后又回到了低维，或者是酒店附近恰好有一处虫洞，总之眼前的风景已经变得完全不一样了。


	14. 作者已死论

014  
假设你是一个比较文学博士在读，你一直在研究一本被社会公认为奇幻故事的书，连你自己都觉得这本书已经是三个世纪前的书了，虽然抱着一线期待，觉得作者也许还活着，但事实上连做梦都没有想过真的能遇到那个作者，更是做梦都没有想过还能和作者探讨你研究的课题的内容——显然他比你清楚的多。  
莫里森面临了这样一个窘迫的现状：一方面，能见到研究课题的原始作者，她觉得无论从学术上还是从个人情感上来讲都很激动；另一方面，她也觉得有些心虚，在面对真正的原作者的时候，谁知道自己做的研究是不是根本和其本意八竿子打不着边。  
就好像，研究勃朗特的学者对《简·爱》中“阁楼上的疯女人”这一文学意象做出了女权主义的解释：简·爱和前妻互为表里，是镜像互补的关系；但如果这时勃朗特突然站出来说“事情不是这样的，她们根本就是两个人”，那文学评论家和文学分析者可就头疼了。他们可不高兴自己先进的理论被区区一个作者就这么驳倒。  
现代的文学研究——本着作者已死的态度，单纯地自文本出发，又终于文本。你写的文字一旦被他人看到就已经不再是你自己的文字，作者——和文学评论家，是势不两立的。  
罗兰·巴特提出了“作者已死理论”，就是说作者本人不过是意识形态下的产物，是历史塑造出来的形象，不具任何权威性。而文本本身具有多种解读可能，不受作者本人的控制。作者除了不是创造者之外，他也无法掌握自身作品的意义。只有在阅读中，才能彰显其在语言结构中原有的诠释权。作家虽然创造了文本本身，读者却才是诠释的创造者。而解释的意义不在于去寻找作品的终极意义，也不在于关注它的普通结构，而是在于阅读的创造性。  
即便勃朗特不开心，说“我写的《简·爱》只是个单纯的爱情故事”，也是无法驳倒文学评论家们赋予其文本的女权意识或现代性的。  
“虽然你是创作者，但你的文字一旦脱离你，就已经不再是你的了。”  
“我虽是作者，但我只给出已知，你的求解只需与我的已知不矛盾即可。”  
这两种态度，构成了莫里森所熟知的现代文学研究的基本氛围。  
而对莫里森来讲，面临着严峻的学术困境，她内心只有隐隐的不安。  
这些天来发生的事情简直像做梦一样，莫里森学术上的自信来自她对她研究课题熟悉程度的确信，而眼前的人也许可以打破这种确信，也许会补充新的信息，也许还会有其他什么更惊人的事情发生。  
如果能和东·富力士探讨《新大陆纪行》，莫里森再把内容写成著作，估计博士论文什么的都不是问题，甚至获一两个奖也是完全有可能的。就光是证实了原作者还活着这一点，已经足够业界轰动一时了。  
那样的话，也许莫里森可以用借来的名声在学校里找个教职安定下来，过上她之前觉得最想过的人生吧。  
但经历了这做梦一般的时间之后，莫里森首先想到的却不是写论文这件事了。遇到了金，遇到了库洛洛，莫里森心里有个空缺的位置开始蠢蠢欲动。  
是啊，金还是东·富力士的后代呢，他知道的关于《新大陆纪行》的事情估计都会更多一些。

东·富力士居住的地方看起来和一般的住宅没什么区别，也许比平均值更乱一些，但这不碍事，人家毕竟是活了三百多年的冒险家。  
东·富力士本人才是让莫里森惊异的存在。  
面前的这人，虽然能从五官和体态上隐约看出金的影子，散发的气场却和金截然不同。如果说金是充满生命力和激情的湍流，那这个人——就是一潭死水。  
是的，莫里森曾经想象过她的作家会是一个什么样的人，脑海里无数次想象这位冒险家的样子，写论文的时候无数次自以为是地和“他”进行对话。甚至遇到金后也满怀期待地希望那人是和金有几分相似，却从未想到过当事人会是这样的一番气质：他的眼中没有闪烁的光芒，有的只是平静，也许还有些对世人的不耐烦。  
“如果你想去暗黑大陆的话劝你还是尽早收手吧。”东·富力士有些疲惫地说，“看在你写的研究还不差的份上，我救你一命，但是如果你想去暗黑大陆，我什么都不会告诉你的。”  
“你…您看过我的研究吗……”莫里森一时被震惊得说不出话来。  
“所有这方面的研究我都看了，但往后新的就不再看了。”东·富力士找到一只埋在衣物底下的垫子，倏地一下就坐了上去，“金那小子估计还对你抱有期望，但他还是太嫩了。”  
“你这样的去了只有死路一条，不，可能比死还惨吧。”  
“你走吧，我这儿不欢迎你。”

莫里森盯着瘫坐在垫子里的人，看见他凌乱的黑色头发，还有分辨不出年龄的面孔，身上的肌肉有力却稍嫌僵硬——只从体格上看的话，东·富力士和金相差无几，但正是那周身截然不同的气势将两人区分出来，东·富力士……  
让莫里森觉得有点……  
失望。

“我不会走的。”莫里森说，“如果现在的我不行，那以后也许可以呢？而且恐怕去与不去也由不得我选择。”  
“我想这也是金让我来找你的原因之一，这是我个人的请求，但是如果可以的话——”  
“希望你能帮助我成为，”莫里森顿了顿说道，“一个有资格踏上暗黑大陆的人。”  
“哦？”东·富力士不以为然地回应了一声，“你为什么觉得我会帮你？”

“因为……”莫里森想了想之后说道，虽然她自己也没有十足的把握，但隐隐觉得这就是答案，“因为你是那个独自踏上暗黑大陆…又独自回来的人。”  
只有你有那个能力，只有你知道那里的风景，也只有你能够明白他人想要迫切探寻那片未知的心情。  
莫里森突然明白了为什么东·富力士会是这样一幅样子。  
他是孤独的。  
而金不是，金的身边总有许多伙伴围绕着，他即便是独来独往，也有无数心系他行踪的人吧。但对于东·富力士而言，新大陆的景象无人分享，人们甚至把它当做幻想故事，恐怕就算有过同伴，这么久过去了也再难寻得了吧。  
内心的那份激动，那份情感如果没有人来聆听的话，又怎么能是快乐的呢？他和莫里森不同，他还有金都和莫里森不同。莫里森明白，这样的人需要有伙伴在身边，但是她自己却不一样。所以金·富力士也不能一个人去暗黑大陆。即使他想这样做——也不行。  
“你要不要和我们一起来？”莫里森突然问。  
“哈！”东·富力士突然大叹了一口气，“真是……又被金那小子给算计了。”  
“我就不去了，”东·富力士摇了摇头，突然眼神凌厉地看向发呆中的莫里森，把她吓了一跳，“你确定你要去？”  
“确…确定……？”莫里森结结巴巴地说。  
“哈哈哈，你这到底是想去还是不想去？”  
“想吧…应该。”  
“你不想去就算了。”  
“……等等！我想去！”莫里森急忙喊道。  
“这才像点样子，”东·富力士说，“从今天开始，做好吃苦的准备吧！”  
他的眼神忽然变得异常明亮，一股难以描述的气魄从他身上传来，莫里森愣在了原地，呆看着好像换了一个人似的的东·富力士，喃喃道：  
“什么嘛…这不是一模一样嘛…”  
和金……一模一样啊。


	15. 西拉诺的勇气

015  
在大陆彼端，讨伐蚁王归来的诺布、莫老五、拿酷戮、秀托、奇犽还有小杰都受到了重伤，尤其是小杰，因为过于强大的制约与契约，已经接近死亡了。  
猎人协会总部的选举还在开展中，第一轮选举的结果并没有达到百分之九十五的参与度，于是结果自然也就无效了。  
小杰躺在重症患者的床位，隔离房外面已经聚集了一群人。杜恩和李斯特听说金的儿子因为过于强大的制约与契约而濒临死亡之后，二话不说就赶了过来。杜恩听到新闻的当时反应过度，还被李斯特他们笑话了一番，说杜恩虽然嘴上说讨厌，但是对金果然是真爱。  
但是杜恩反驳说，金现在就在协会，他出去不是为了金，是为了小杰。  
半藏也从他的无名小岛国赶了过来，同时赶来的还有比斯姬、云古、旋律、雷欧力，以及小杰和奇犽在贪婪之岛的伙伴果列奴。  
莫老五虽然还在病床上，却非说自己已经没问题了，不顾医务人员的阻止一定要起来，就在这时，他的电话响了。  
听完了对方的消息，莫老五神情凝重地挂掉了电话。  
旁边的拿酷鲁问道：“怎么回事？”  
“是奇犽打来的。”莫老五说。  
“他怎么说的？”突然传来了另一个声音。  
“诺布？”莫老五突然喊，“你下来干嘛！器材那边准备好了吗？”  
“奇犽怎么说？”诺布无视了莫老五的提问淡然地说。  
莫老五咬了咬牙，叹了口气。  
“他说他有比除念更好的办法。”莫老五说，“说是风险更低。”  
“既然他都这么说了……”诺布低下了头，然后推了推眼镜说，“我们就相信他吧。”  
“啊。我也是这么想的。”  
奇犽说这次的任务最困难的部分是让他顺利到达这里，那么也许他在被什么人追杀或监视，结合之前说的不是除念的能力，他很有可能是拿到了使用某种能力的筹码，比如一直被保密或不能公诸于世的能力。  
“说到除念……”诺布突然说，“帕里斯通是不是认识一个不会遭到反噬的除念师？”  
猎人协会唯一的除念师也对小杰的情况束手无策，他们现在其实已经没有什么更好的对策了。像除念这么稀有的能力，全世界也没有几个，不知道为什么之前一直没想到还有一个除念师。  
“啊，你说兰卡斯特？我可不太清楚，她不是帕里斯通倒霉的青梅竹马吗？”莫老五用手指挠了挠鼻子，“说起来，她后来好像去读博士了？真是不明白她怎么想的。”  
“嗯……”诺布思考了一会儿，“如果奇犽的任务失败，就去把她找来吧。”  
“什么任务失败！？”雷欧力“啪”地撞开了门，“小杰都这样了！奇犽那家伙到底在干嘛！？”  
医护人员感到十分无奈，面对没有神经的病人和探病人员，医院还能怎样？  
雷欧力听过莫老五的解释之后，登时脸色就黑了，他一把抢过莫老五的电话播通了奇犽的号码。

同一时刻，在卡金国。  
莫里森喘着粗气，突然为自己的决定感到无限的悔恨。当初明明已经想清楚了，宁可考试写论文也不要跑八百，现在这到底是怎么回事？莫里森觉得自己一定是脑子抽了，肯定是因为三天没吃饭。  
疲惫不足以形容此时肉体感到的负担。  
“松懈了可不行啊！”东·富力士说，声音里还有几分愉快。  
“松个鬼！不松才怪啊啊啊！”莫里森觉得自己的角色崩坏了。就在她崩坏自己的角色的瞬间，一颗绿色植物冲到了莫里森眼前，然后“叭”地一下，莫里森的意识断线了。  
东·富力士在了解到莫里森死不了之后竟然跃跃欲试了起来，“好好利用这点的话，短时间变强一点也不是不可能的”他说。  
每次莫里森死后重组的细胞活力都是最高的，也是最有韧性的时候，如果好好利用这一点的话，辅以适当的修行方式，进步的速度会远高于常人。  
如果说普通的人参军之后三个月就能达到普通部队应有的，每天跑十公里的体能的话，莫里森如果利用好重生之后的几个小时，进步的速度可以达到普通人的十倍，也就是九天就能做到在规定时间内跑十公里。  
然而莫里森自己太懒，也不乐意为难自己，不太可能去做任何形式的锻炼，知道自己死不成之后也不会哪天突发奇想杀自己玩儿，所以一直只有低于常人的体能水平。加上嗑药史，五感也常处于迟钝的状态。  
但即使是这样，要赶上雷欧力的体力水平也要不间断地高强度训练一年左右。  
而最糟糕的一点在于，不受到致命的伤害，莫里森的身体受到的伤害是不会被修复的。莫里森只是死不成而已，不是像金刚狼那样有超强的恢复能力……  
而且东·富力士哪里可能没有伙伴，他明明从暗黑大陆带回来了一大堆 = =  
撤回前言，这么性格恶劣的人怎么可能和金一样！  
“呼……呼……”  
“你还有休息的空闲吗？”  
“哈……”  
没有休息的空闲只能怪莫里森自己非要削尖了脑袋往泥潭里钻，这事情怨不得别人，完全是自作自受。  
早知道会变成这样，谁还想去暗黑大陆啊！

莫老五挂断电话之后，对诺布说：“情况稍有变化，把器材弄成可以从外侧的房间进行控制的。”  
“哦？像监视屏那种吗？”  
“不，不能用监视屏，也别弄窗子。”莫老五说，“既然信赖的同伴这么说了，默默接受就是‘现场’的规矩。”  
雷欧力沉默地坐在病房的椅子上，突然开口说了一句：  
“莫老五老兄，和奇犽通讯的事情就交给你了。”  
“啊啊。交给我吧，你接下来要干什么？”  
“我要走了，因为……”雷欧力沉着脸，走出了病房。  
“无论如何也想教训一句的人，有好几个啊！”


	16. 一棵小草

016  
终于从东·富力士那里逃出来的时候，已经过去了大约三个星期了。莫里森首先意识到的就是身边多出来的绿色植物——这颗杀了莫里森无数次的可恶的绿色植物！  
时间回到三个星期前，莫里森刚刚遇到东·富力士的时候，还天真地以为这只是一名有些孤僻有些古怪的作家兼冒险家，还想讨论学术问题？嗯，简直是太天真了。  
他了解到莫里森的念能力之后问了一个莫里森从来没想过的问题。  
“说起来，为什么你在转化别人的念的时候自己的念不会转化？”  
于是在东·富力士的帮助下，莫里森平生第一次知道了自己的念能力到底是怎么作用的。  
“原来如此，”他说，“看来是你的念能力发动的时候，你自己的念本身已经转化了性质，从能量变成工具了吗。”  
简单地说，就是组成念力的弦的震动频率发生了改变，相互结合后成为了巨大的发电机一类的东西，把触碰到的能量（也就是输入量，在这里就是他人的念）转化为其他形式的能量。  
“但是为什么偏偏是热能啊…”  
“我怎么可能知道啊……”莫里森也觉得很头疼。  
“说到底你这个能力应该属于特质系的吧？但是为什么能做到分子级别的转化，你受过什么刺激吗？看你也没怎么修行过念力的样子。”  
“我怎么可能知道啊……”莫里森有些心虚地说。  
而且如果对方的念量很大，比如遇上给库洛洛施念的那种强力的念能力，莫里森如果不好好注意的话也会把自己烧伤的。  
“唉……这个能力搁你身上真是浪费了……”  
“……”是哦，不用劳烦您说出来了。  
什么特质系，什么四大行，简直完全不明白你在说什么啊！  
“念的事情不怕，既然你是这种体制，只要这家伙在就能解决了。”东·富力士为莫里森介绍了他的好伙伴：一棵小草。  
“现在最要紧的是提高基础体力啊，这个样子，真是——你以前都干什么去了？”  
那种事情还用说吗？当然是看动画。写论文。吃麦当劳啦。  
莫里森不知道的是，即便她能以高于常人10倍的速度提高体力，也只是属于一百个人里有一个的级别。  
相比起来，雷欧力只用了一个星期就能推开吨位级别的门……  
牺牲太大了，怎么想莫里森都不可能往战斗类人员发展，所以现在修行的目的也仅仅是为了提高避免在暗黑大陆走上BAD END的可能性而已。  
详细的修行过程，莫里森已经觉得不忍回首。  
临走之前，莫里森拿到了几样东西：一棵草，一本书，还有一张地图。  
“这家伙一直想回去，正好，你带他一起吧。”东·富力士说道，“还有这个，也给你好了。反正我用不着。对了，记得替我揍金一拳。”  
怎么可能揍得了啊喂。但，莫里森没有把这句吐槽说出口。  
她没能抑制住自己激动的心情，给书和地图拍了照片，然后看着一棵草发呆了一阵，一阵恶寒自上而下地从脊柱袭来，她最终还是没有给植物拍照。  
于是她发了个推特：猜猜这是什么！！！（附上了图）  
——那其实是新大陆纪行·西的原稿和地图。

回到亲切的都市中感觉真好，莫里森走在熟悉的街道上感慨万分。托水行侠查了查之后，发现警察局对她的通缉令已经取消了，貌似是找到了其他的嫌疑犯。  
这种时候真是不想继续掺和这些乱七八糟的事情了呀……回家好好洗澡看动画不好吗？东西都拿到了，写八个学位论文的资料都够了。这几个星期京阿尼新出的上低音号都还没看呢，好在意黄前同学和高板同学到底怎么样了啊，还有那个帅气的吹奏部老师……  
但是……  
莫里森阴郁地看了眼她包里的一棵草。  
如果就这么回去了，不知道这家伙会做出什么丧尽天良惨绝人寰的事情啊。  
再说了，去那里不是一直以来的梦想吗？不，应该说——那里是最有可能实现莫里森的梦想的地方。虽然说等上个十年半个月再去对莫里森来讲没什么区别，但是如果真的失去了这次契机，莫里森就觉得自己也许永远也无法踏上那片土地了。  
但是，稍微放松一下总是可以的吧？

欸？等等，那个人怎么有点像……

“……金！？”莫里森惊呼。  
“唉？”被喊的人突然回过头来，“啊！兰卡，你已经回来了吗。”  
“回来了正好，我们快出发吧。”  
怎么回事？莫里森意识出现了空白……  
不对吧，说好的休息呢……？  
此情此景，连男神的出现都无法阻止莫里森想在屋子里宅上一两个月的迫切愿望了。但是金不由分说地拉起莫里森就往飞艇站的方向去了。  
不是吧……  
莫里森想。  
为什么总是飞艇站？  
莫里森觉得自己已经开始晕飞艇了。

金领着莫里森到了一个看起来挺普通的小平房，但是里面却别有洞天。  
等等，那个人不是……  
“啊——”莫里森此时吃惊的指数已经突破天际，“教、教授！？！？”  
“莫、莫里森？！”和莫里森一样带着眼镜的弱气男子也被吓了一跳。  
“这是怎么回事……教授你和金一直都认识的吗？你们计划好了要一起去暗黑大陆的吗？不带我的吗？所以才不回我的邮件吗？我说我怎么三个多月都没找到您了！”  
呜呜呜呜呜。  
“不…不是这样的，小莫，听我解释……”  
这时旁边一个人突然插嘴说道：“库尔利只是收了金的贿赂承认他是No.2了而已啦。”  
“贿……贿赂……教授您……”莫里森觉得自己的世界观有崩塌的危险。  
“呜……不然你以为我们的研究经费都是哪来的！”库尔利有些心虚地说。  
“哦！”金突然用右手拳头砸了一下左手手掌，“我说呢！怪不得觉得库尔利的说话方式那么熟悉，原来你是兰卡的导师吗。”  
两个人的说话方式的确很像啊……在场的其他人默默地在心里吐槽道。  
“呜呜……”莫里森觉得自己的世界观崩溃了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 哈哈哈哈，大家有猜到莫里森的导师是这货吗


	17. 世纪之争

017  
原来，库尔利教授加入了比杨德的暗黑大陆探险小队，这个队伍里的人都是各个领域的杰出人物，就像比杨德之前在宣传里说的“每个人的个性都有用武之地”那样，他们各自的特长都是去新大陆探险所必须的。  
“但是…”莫里森犹豫地说，“都有库尔利教授了，我似乎就没有用武之地了……”  
“既然金先生带你过来，就肯定有他的理由！”教授拍了拍莫里森的肩膀说。  
莫里森看着自己这个平时自尊心还满高的教授，心生感慨：果然不愧是金，教授也被轻松收服了。  
她偷偷看了一眼面对各种复杂的电子屏幕盘坐在地上的金，他回头冲莫里森笑了一下——莫里森吓了一跳，觉得自己偷窥的行为被抓包了，突然脸上一热。  
库尔利看到莫里森的反应也明白了什么：“…莫里森，你是不是喜欢金先生？”  
“喜—喜—喜—什么？！教授您说什么呢？！”  
房间里大家听力都很好，肯定会被听到的，会被金听到的！人家都是已婚人士了啊啊啊！莫里森觉得冷汗不停地从后背冒出来，而且似乎一瞬之间屋子里的视线都集中到了她和库尔利这边。  
“我…我的确很崇拜金先——金，因为他很厉害嘛！哈哈哈哈哈……”莫里森挠着头发回答说。  
“喔喔，你喜欢金？加油啊！”  
坐在右边的人冲她喊了一句。  
莫里森觉得自己快死了。  
金的注意力似乎全然集中在他面前的屏幕上面，没有听到刚才的对话。  
太好了，金没有注意到这边。莫里森顿时松了一口气。  
她环顾了一下四周，发现了不少和暗黑大陆相关的资料，这才想起自己这里有了东·富力士未发表的原稿。然而莫里森隐隐觉得有些不想拿出来给大家看。毕竟除了金和教授，其他人都是不太认识的陌生人，而且总觉这里的氛围有哪里怪怪的。  
“说起来，金是取代了谁才变成No.2的吗？”莫里森问。既然教授之前接受了金的钱承认了他是No.2，就意味着在此之前是不承认的。那么大概是金主动提出了要给钱，让大家承认他是新的No.2。而且以教授的性格，恐怕是不会因为金钱就承认的，也许是金在专业领域让教授输得心服口服了吧……  
想到之前在飞艇上和金聊天时的情形，莫里森愈发觉得这个选项的可能性很大。  
“兰卡酱，你也来了吗。”  
听到这个声音和这个称呼，莫里森顿时感到头部传来一阵刺痛。这是莫里森这么多年来第一次听到帕里斯通明显不开心的声音，真是不详的预感。  
“你怎么在这里……”  
“他就是之前的No.2啦。”教授说。  
“他是什…”真是搞不明白他们啊！从莫里森的视角看来，帕里斯通似乎总是一切阴谋鬼怪背后的主使人——或者教唆犯。虽然莫里森一早就知道帕里斯通的目的应该是暗黑大陆，但是完全没有想到他会和金一起……  
而且金不是想要自己去暗黑大陆的吗？为什么又改变主意了？莫里森又往金的方向看了一眼，发现他也在往自己这个方向看，不不不，他一定是在看帕里斯通吧！男神随意的一瞥让莫里森的思考迟缓了下来。  
这个时候，库尔利向莫里森小声说：“其实我们都是经过帕里斯通的介绍被比杨德雇用的…”  
“比杨德是谁呀……”莫里森问道。  
“他是尼特罗会长的儿子啦。”  
“尼特罗会长的儿子啊！感觉很厉害呢。”莫里森小声回应道，虽然她也不知道为什么教授要这么小声地交谈。  
莫里森不知道的是，此时在场的所有其他人都是协专的猎人，也就是专门只接受猎人协会的猎人。包括她的导师库尔利在内，都在尼特罗会长任职的几年间，作为帕里斯通安插在协会里的人手为即将到来的冒险做足准备。讨伐蚁王的时候，放走师团长积度的就是协专猎人之一。这些协专猎人可以说基本上都是帕里斯通安排进猎人协会的人，为了平衡势力，他至少需要两百人，这意味着猎人协会里有三分之一都是帕里斯通的人，而他们都是因为这次冒险被选中的。莫里森的导师，库尔利也不例外。  
东果陀共和国五十万人口，蚁王梅露爱姆及王的直属护卫军原本计划时长为十天的筛选，由于奇犽等人的介入，实际上只实施了一天。十天，每天筛选十分之一的话，就是五万人。  
于是最终在以庆国大典为名的筛选中有五万人牺牲，其中只有十分之一的人，也就是五千人被选中孵化成为了初级蚁兵。  
五千，也恰好是帕里斯通匿藏士兵（奇美拉）的数量。  
就在莫里森到来的不久之前，金和帕里斯通有过一番争论。  
金认为，比杨德或猎人协会两者中必有一方，会被送入五千名士兵。  
无论如何，比杨德的目的在于冒险，然而支持其的背后势力却是为了切实能够到手的利益。暗黑大陆边境附近的岛屿被称为潜在新大陆，这些岛屿意味着新的土地与资源，正是这些资源、和对这些资源的开发吸引了无数普通民众的参与。  
比杨德宣布人人都可以参加暗黑大陆的探索，其实是针对V5的对策。金在和帕里斯通的争执中说道，猎人协会如果接受委托就将面对的是全世界，事情的确是这样。  
一开始协会（琪多尔）以为V5不会同意让比杨德一行人去往暗黑大陆，但是正是为了避免这样的情况出现，比杨德才宣布人人皆可参加。一旦造成了轰动，V5就难以维持镇定，必定会选择能够使自己活得更多利益的选项——那就是，让卡金国加入V5，共享探险获得的利益。  
然而对于协会来讲，收到V5监视比杨德这一任务之后，就面临了一个严峻的选择。如果任务失败，V5绝不会让协会有光明的未来，如果成功，就能获得在暗黑大陆工作的许可。  
于是琪多尔选择了风险最大也是最容易成功的一条路：放弃对探险队中平民的保护。  
然而如果这样还失败，协会必定会失信于人。也将无法担起世界人民的指责，全靠口碑和人们的信任建立起来的猎人协会的地位和福利也将消失，换句话说，如果任务失败，猎人协会就是与全世界为敌。  
如果被安排进帕里斯通的士兵的话……  
猎人协会必然会面临毁灭的结局。  
这将是一场前所未有的较量，而此时，雷欧力和酷拉皮卡成为了十二支中新的亥和子，这场胜负之争才刚刚拉开序幕。  
“首先要从排除内鬼开始。”  
意外地，所有人的思考都从同一点出发了。


	18. 动机说

018  
走在繁华的街道上，莫里森有些束手无策。  
金和库尔利教授这些天一直在讨论关于暗黑大陆的细节，原本打算今天一起去图书馆找更多的资料来，到了紧要关头教授却突然不去了。  
“抱歉！金先生，我去不了了，不过让莫里森跟你一起去吧，她了解的不比我少，肯定没问题的。”库尔利当时这样对金说道。  
金也没有多想，直接就答应了。  
就这样在莫里森不知道的情况下今天的日程就被安排好了，实话说，莫里森其实不是很想和金单独出门，因为不知道该怎么面对他。  
稍微有些不想和金独处。这就是此刻莫里森内心的真实想法。  
但这也不是针对金，并不是莫里森讨厌他，不如说相反，莫里森是非常喜欢也敬佩这个人的。只不过她一直以来都不喜欢和他人太长时间地相处，偶尔为之的交谈的话也许还能维持，但时间一长，她就会开始不安。  
不，也许还是有针对的因素在其中的。  
莫里森看着金和图书馆的管理人员说话低下了头。  
这次再见到金时候莫里森确信了一点。  
这个人……  
也许可以——

“喂，走了。”  
莫里森沉思的时候后背突然被拍了一下，吓了她一跳：“呜哇啊啊啊——！已、已经好了吗？”  
“你还真是状况外啊。说起来第一次见到你的时候你也是对周围的事情完全没反应，一开始还以为是药的缘故，也许是我的判断失误吧……”金抓了抓头，“算了，总之快跟上来吧。你自己跟不上我可就不等了。”  
“呜…我会跟上的。”莫里森哭丧着脸说。  
金看着莫里森愣了一下，露出了有些为难的表情。莫里森没有注意到这点，调整好了心态之后，吸了一口气：“说起来，金，之前你不是让我去找东·富力士吗？”  
“哦。是啊，你找到了吗？”  
“嗯……”莫里森犹豫了一下，打开了自己的背包，然后拿出了《新大陆纪行》另一部目前为止的原稿和地图，“他把这个给我了。”  
金接过来看了一眼，似乎有些不爽的样子。  
“啧。什么嘛，那个色老头……”  
“欸？你说什么？”  
“啊。不，没什么。”金咳嗽了一声回道，“干得不错，有了这个我们的行动就方便多了。”  
被、被夸奖了！  
幸福的到来总是如此突然，莫里森此刻觉得好像天国就近在眼前了。看来她错怪了教授，也估错了自己的本意：教授，对不起！感谢您把这次外出的机会给了我！  
只要能……只要能被金夸奖的话，一点点社交压力算什么！  
“兰卡？你还听着吗？”金的声音突然传进了莫里森的耳朵里。  
“啊啊——！对不起！我刚刚没听到……”  
“我们要找到破解北方迷宫城市里文字的方法，能帮上忙的资料应该都在这层了，你从东边开始找，我从西边，四个小时后在大门集合。可以吗？”  
“好的！”一定不能让他失望！莫里森心里暗暗地想。

这层似乎记载了许多文字类资料，其中不乏各类语言理论类的书籍。莫里森要找的书，要能为破解一门未知语言提供助力，做到这一点，一方面需要大量的原始资料，另一方面还需要相关的文化背景资料、在没有文化背景资料的时候，密码破译理论也能帮得上忙。  
然而破译密码和语言最大的不同就在于其冗余度的差别。密码为了掩藏信息，是低冗余度的，而语言的冗余则极高，相对地，记录在纸面的文字要比说出来的语言冗余度更低，而冗余读越高，越难以确定一个单词的使用范围。  
再者，一门真实的语言必定是不停演化的，无论是从音位学的角度，还是词汇学的角度来看，同一个词的含义在不同时期往往会有很大不同。所以如果要准确解读一门语言，一定要将其进化与演化的因素考虑进来。  
莫里森找书的时候手机忽然响了。  
她被手机铃声吓了一跳，因为基本上没有人会打她的电话。  
如果是往常的莫里森的话，看到打来电话的号码是个陌生的号码一定就不会接通了吧。但是正因为此刻是在安静的图书馆，莫里森因为尴尬和焦虑急切地想要停止电话的铃响，才慌忙中按下了接听键。  
「您好……？」  
「呜哇~没想到教授的声音这么可爱。」  
听筒里是完全没听过的陌生声音，而对方叫的“教授”这个称呼让莫里森觉得有一丝熟悉，也许是她曾经教过的本科生？  
「我…不是什么教授啦……请问你找我有什么事吗？」  
「是我啦，水行侠，真名叫侠客。你好啊，兰卡斯特。我打电话是因为有个朋友想看看你的那本《新大陆纪行·西》，什么时候有时间能见面吗？」  
「——诶诶？！水行侠？」你怎么能在三次元打电话！这是违反规定的吧？「你怎么知道我这里有《新大陆纪行·西》的？」  
「真是健忘啊教授~你不是自己发了推特晒的吗？那条推特转发已经上千了哦，你没看吗？」  
这么一想……好像还真的是这样……  
「而且我那个朋友你也认识的，就是库洛洛。你要是想的话叫上他一起面基也可以。我们只要复制版就可以啦，放心。」  
库洛洛？！什么？水行侠认识库洛洛？他之前一直都没说是为什么？  
莫里森突然觉得有点反胃。  
库洛洛是A级通缉犯，那么，这不是意味着水行侠也……不，水行侠之前说自己是职业猎人，那么也许是敌对立场的？但是他说了是朋友……  
这件事要不要和金说？说到底，《新大陆纪行·西》是东·富力士交给莫里森的，听他的意思似乎怎么处理这个东西全凭她自己决定，那么把复印版给水行侠他们似乎也没什么不可以，毕竟只是一本书。  
不过……  
之前帕里斯通到底是要找莫里森还是要找库洛洛才去的巴巴德大学？库洛洛和帕里斯通之间交换了什么约定吗？他和这次的事情有没有关系？如果有，是什么样的关系？  
想起来帕里斯通似乎说过库洛洛也在找东·富力士，那么也许他们之间有某种合作关系。莫里森自始至终都没有搞明白过库洛洛在整件事情里到底想要干什么。其他人的动机她或多或少都能感觉出来：如果说帕里斯通是想要找乐子，金是想去暗黑大陆的同时阻止帕里斯通找乐子，库尔利教授是出于学术兴趣的话……  
库洛洛为什么会想去暗黑大陆呢？不，也许他不想去？也许他要把书给帕里斯通？可是帕里斯通现在就在莫里森的附近，如果只是想要这本书的话随时可以来找她要。  
也就是说，库洛洛的目的和帕里斯通没有什么特别的关系。  
但莫里森隐约觉得好像不应该给，也许是因为水行侠之前一直瞒着她库洛洛的事情，也许是因为库洛洛是A级通缉犯，也许单纯地只是因为莫里森对库洛洛有一点不爽。  
「抱歉呀，我也得和朋友商量一下，到时候再打给你好吗？」  
「OK，别太久啦，等你回电。」  
于是挂断了电话。

到了集合的时候，莫里森抱着一大摞书来到了图书馆的大门，金早就在那里等着了。  
“哦，找好了吗？那我们走吧！”金笑着拍了下莫里森的肩膀。  
“噗——”莫里森抱着一大摞书，一下子失去了平衡，直愣愣地往地上栽了下去。  
正当莫里森准备迎接地板的洗礼时，被一条有力的胳膊扶住了。  
“哎呀。”金说，“没事吧？”  
莫里森顿时脸红成了一块番茄，跳到了一旁结结巴巴地说：  
“没、没、没事！！谢谢你！”  
“不用这么客气，我们都是同伴了，这点事有什么可谢的。”况且还是因为我拍了你一下…金想道。原本以为兰卡斯特有点成长了，不过还是差得远啊。  
莫里森却因为头一次被称为“同伴”而感到了一种难以言说的冲动，真的，有谁会在现实生活中用这么热血少年漫的台词吗？呜呜呜…这简直是犯规！于是她咬牙鼓起了勇气：  
“金，要不要一起去吃饭呀！”


	19. 生命是什么

019  
宇宙是一个宏大的概念，但是宇宙中以“小”为概念的皆蕴含着难以想象的巨大力量。和微小的粒子比起来，人类实在是过于庞大了，不仅仅是人类，任何拥有自主意识的生命和组成生命的基础粒子比起来都过于庞大了。  
你有没有想过为什么生命一定要这么“大”？组成人体的细胞数量大约是40万亿到60万亿个，其中的DNA，蛋白质，各种基质的原子加和起来，这个数量将变得难以想象的巨大。生命之所以这么大，就是因为只有当粒子的数量达到这个级别的时候，生命才能以生命的形式存在。  
海森堡在1927年提出了测不准原理，其大意为一个粒子的位置和速度，时间和能量等物理量，不可能同时具有特定的数值。越是小的物质，越是不稳定。假设我们有一个盒子，盒子中有一个粒子，在我们尚未对其进行观测的时候，盒子中的粒子其实可能在宇宙的任意位置，如果盒子越小，那么粒子在宇宙另一端的可能性则越大。  
小的物体无法稳定地形成生命，如果构成人体的粒子太少，那么人势必无法维持“人”的形态，很快就分离崩析，和宇宙中其他的物质融为一体了。人之所以这么庞大，是因为——这个级别的大小，是构成稳定的生命所必须的。  
而暗黑大陆的生命——则比人们想象中的还要巨大。

“尼特罗会长曾经两度踏足暗黑大陆，”金一边吃炒面一边说道，“当时他和杰诺·揍敌客、丽奈特·奥多博（Linnet Audoble）一同前往，还感慨说，‘那里的一切确实过于巨大’。现在我们如果想要前往暗黑大陆，在出发前至少要准备好四样东西。”  
“许可，资格，手段，和契约。”

面对莫里森提出的一起吃饭的邀请，金很爽快地表示附近正好有一家他喜欢的炒面店，虽然和自己的初衷不太一致，但莫里森还是欣然接受了金的提议。  
炒面店里有很多不同口味的炒面，金拿到菜单之后轻车熟路地点了一份海鲜炒面套餐，莫里森犹豫了好久之后还是选了这家店的招牌炒面。

“V5在两百多年前结缔了不可侵条约，为了去到暗黑大陆，首先就要向外来渡航许可厅提出申请。‘许可’就是要得到V5和特别渡航科的许可，如果按照正常的程序的话一般要拖上半年多吧，但是因为这次卡金国和比杨德的宣言，将得到许可的期限缩短为了一个星期。”  
“现在猎人协会和比杨德已经得到了‘许可’，接下来就是‘资格’了。”  
这个时候莫里森的炒面也上来了，她拆了双筷子聚精会神地听着金说的话：“资格是什么呢？”  
“去往暗黑大陆有四个途径。”金说道，“你能想出来几个？”  
“唔……”莫里森苦恼地思索了一番，“抽中第一轮黒鲸的船票？”  
“对，这是其中一个途径，普通人能够抽中的几率是1300分之一。”金嚼着一只蟹肉条说，挥了挥筷子。  
“恐怕…V5和特别渡航科也要选取有能力的人同行去看守比杨德吧，”莫里森想到了之前说的比杨德被协会抓捕的事情，V5和猎人协会的关系不一般，猎人协会的行动和V5一定脱不开关系，“这么看来应该是由猎人协会选择相应的专家和人才，达成V5派给他们的任务？”  
“没错，但是一半对一半错，琪多尔会从猎人考试中选取合适的人才，不光是为了看守比杨德，还是为了对新大路进行勘察，与此同时特航科也会对上船的人进行审查。”  
“卡金国的王子也要上船。”莫里森突然想到，“我被抓起来的时候听切利多尼希说，好像在路上会展开什么竞争。”  
“你被抓起来了？”金停顿了一下问，“什么时候？”  
“呃……刚到卡金国不久的时候吧……”  
“咳咳咳咳……先不管这个，”莫里森喝了一口水却不幸被呛到了，“这样就是三种途径了吧，抽中船票，被猎人协会选上，被卡金王子选上，然后再通过V5的资格审……”  
“啊！”  
原来如此。  
‘资格’说的原来是这回事。  
莫里森沉默了一会儿。  
无论是哪种途径去暗黑大陆，都要是通过了资格审查的人，上船的普通人要有特航认可的背景和能力，同样的，被猎人协会和卡金王子选上的人也一定需要能力和水平。即使这样，最好也还是需要V5的审查。  
为了能多一份自己势力的人，恐怕比杨德和卡金国都会往“在人才之海里捞针”的，机动性最大的协会里安插自己的人员。  
第一批去往暗黑大陆的人，一定不会是等闲之辈。

金沉着脸地盯着莫里森看了一会儿，然后又恢复了原样，送了一大口炒面到嘴里。  
“看来你已经想到了，接下来的就是第四种途径：非法渡航。”  
非法渡航……  
莫里森突然想起来金之前说的要一个人去暗黑大陆的事情。  
“金……”莫里森有点恍惚地开口。  
“你是不是要非法渡航过去啊……”  
金愣了一下，意味深长地笑了笑说：“喔。是啊。”  
“不过准确地说也不完全是我想。”金想了想，“最主要的是，帕里斯通肯定不会乘船（黒鲸）去的。你的情况也比较难办，无论是作为比杨德队伍的一员上船还是协会的一员，你都是无法获得‘资格’的。”  
去往外面的世界一定要有领路人帮助，不然连现有海域都出不去，非法渡航需要的不仅仅是勇气和自信，更需要非凡的能力和手段啊。莫里森深知自己的水平，即便能够抽到1300分之一的船票，也不一定就能去得了。  
“那么…‘契约’呢？”  
“人类世界曾数次进入到黑暗大陆，能够有人返回的几次基本都是因为与守门人的交流从中获益的结果。‘契约’就是探险者与守门人的契约。”  
能够返回…是因为和守门人的契约？  
拿到了这个契约才能确保返回吗？  
也许是探险者的首领和守门人签下的契约，能保证探险者和一些选中的人的安全返还。  
莫里森突然想到了什么。  
“这件事情帕丽斯通知道吗？”  
金颇具赞赏意味地笑了一下：“哦？这么快就注意到了吗？是啊，虽然我也不知道他具体了解到了什么程度，但是，可以肯定的是他是知道的。却不知道我也知道。”  
“因为……东？”  
为了争取拿到契约的资格，才尽周章得到No.2的称号吗？那这么说起来，作为No.1的比杨德也必然是知道的了。  
“是啊。”他拍了拍莫里森的脑袋。  
“接下来我们要走的路会很艰难，你要是现在想退出的话，我会阻止帕里斯通找你的。”金露出了志在必得的笑容，莫里森突然觉得心脏又漏掉了一拍，“如果你决定留下来的话，我们就是同伴了。”  
正是这样艰难的路途，这样严苛的条件，才让莫里森愈发觉得不能眼见这次机遇失掉。  
“怎么可能退出嘛……”莫里森低着头，拿着筷子的手微微颤抖。  
“哦。那好，把你的账号告诉我吧。”  
“——诶诶？”账号？什么账号？  
“我把钱打给你，你从现在开始就要承认我是队伍的No.2了。”  
“可——可是——”莫里森风中凌乱地说，“我不是比杨德雇佣的人啊！我只是……”凑热闹的？附带的？你拉过来的？  
“那更好，你就听我的就行了。”

面对金那毫无掩饰、坚定而又信心满满的话语，莫里森觉得自己心跳的声音越来越强烈，头脑也开始发晕，于是毫无由来地开始觉得也许她能为这个人做任何事情。  
账号里多出一大笔钱（她此生从未拥有过这么多钱）的莫里森，全然忘记了她还约好了要给水行侠回电话的事情。


	20. 卡萨诺瓦

020

在鲸鱼岛。  
和上次离开的时候相比，家里最大的变化就是电脑的型号。杰-富力士若有所思地盯着电脑屏幕，回想起米特阿姨一再强调的考取通信学校所需的八千到一万字的报告和三十份简历，他突然觉得头开始冒烟了。  
“到底怎么写啊！”  
小杰抱着脑袋使劲揉了揉头发，即便是这样他的头发还是那样屹立不倒。  
“哦哦！”电脑发出了哔哔的通信声之后，小杰立刻把烦恼抛到了脑后，迫不及待地点开了视频通话，“奇犽！”  
“哟！小杰。你那边怎么样？”奇犽举起左手打了个招呼，亚路嘉也凑了上来：“你好！”  
小杰开始抱怨他要写的一万字报告和三十份简历，奇犽听了之后不怀好意地笑了起来，“嘛，反正你正好也补补脑子。”  
“真是的！奇犽你——”  
没等小杰说完，奇犽的神情突然严肃了起来：“先不说这个，我还以为你会和金一起走的？为什么回来了？”  
“嗯……”小杰有些尴尬地挠了挠头，“其实，我不能用念啦。”  
“欸？”  
“金说虽然能看见我身上的念，但是我自己看不见了，就是变回普通人了。不过这样也挺好的，金说我能活下来就已经是赚到了，正好趁这个时候好好想想我真正想要的是什么。”  
奇犽脸色沉了下来。  
“你要想的话就赶快吧，不然我这边可等不了你了。”  
小杰表示疑惑。  
“我和亚路嘉决定去暗黑大陆了。”他说，“如果你只是变回普通人，再把精孔打开就好了。以前修炼的缠也不会消失，还是说你已经决定了要作为一个普通人活下去了？嘛，反正我是无所谓，要是那样我可就丢下你自己向前了。”  
“奇犽……”小杰看着奇犽的样子觉得心情有些复杂，之前几个月来奇犽一直都毫无保留地支撑着他，帮他收拾烂摊子，为的就是能让他毫无顾虑地向前冲。  
“说起来！奇犽你们那边怎么样？”  
“哦！我们玩得可好了，是不是，亚路嘉？”  
“跟你说！哥哥有一次遇到了一个卖报纸的大叔，然后他——”  
“呜啊啊啊！不许说！别说出来啊！！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
他们聊了各种路上的见闻，奇犽还给小杰的报告出了主意，直到后来米特阿姨喊小杰去吃饭才挂掉了通话。  
“你好好想想吧，距离B-W（黑鲸）起航还有三十五天，到时候决定好了跟我说啊。”说着奇犽挂掉了通话。  
自己想要的东西到底是什么呢？小杰吃饭的时候不禁在心里这样想到。眼前交相辉映的是米特阿姨开心的样子、变成女孩子的凯特对他说的话、和金在世界树上的谈话、以及奇犽说要去暗黑大陆时坚定的语气，他眼神中的迷雾逐渐散去，露出了明亮而坚定的瞳孔。  
“抱歉，米特阿姨……”他说。

同一时刻，在猎人协会总部。  
“要找到西游是内鬼的证据，不能打草惊蛇吗……”米哉斯顿拖着下巴思考，“如果是监视的话，不光能找到证据，也许还能探到帕里斯通他们逃跑的计划吧。”  
“从比杨德说不知道帕里斯通在十二支安插内鬼的事情来看，恐怕他门之间即使有计划也没有互相通过信。”酷拉皮卡冷静地分析道，“问题是，连他们有没有计划都不一定。还是以找到证据为主，也要做好最坏的打算。”  
最坏的打算就是，没有找到西游是内鬼的证据，迫使酷拉皮卡的能力曝光，动摇了十二支内部的团结。导致整个在暗黑大陆的行动计划都被全盘推翻。  
协会通过猎人考试筛选这次行动所必需的人才，而酷拉皮卡识别谎言的能力使得帕里斯通原本打算安置在协会内部的缪海尔等人失败而归，同时他的五千名士兵（奇美拉）也被一一刷掉了。  
“帕里斯通，”莫里森一边整理文献资料一边问，“你们营救比杨德的计划到底是什么？”  
“哎呀，兰卡酱也对这种事情感兴趣吗？”帕里斯通坐在沙发里饶有兴致地看着莫里森，说，“计划就是——没有计划！到了假想新大陆比杨德会自动和我们汇合的。”  
“呜哇，真是了不起的自信……”莫里森小声地自言自语道。  
在帕里斯通小分队——不，现在该说是金-富力士小分队了，总之在这里呆了这么些天之后，莫里森愈发地觉得队伍里的人都不是一般地有趣。  
比如长得有点像机器人的双马尾妹子玛丽奥涅，她很喜欢玩超级马里奥。莫里森决定整理完这堆资料之后就去和她一起玩。  
莫里森被分配到了负责情报收集和文字分析的小组，给库尔利教授打下手。她不禁感慨这是否是某种宿命的驱使，让她在哪都给教授打工。  
然而知道了教授把他从金那里收到的钱全都转给了学联奖学金之后，莫里森忽然又对教授心生了敬仰之意，看着自己账户里多出来的那些个零，她也开始思考自己要不要捐一些给贫困灾区什么的。  
“到时候我们分成三组，兰卡、帕里斯通和我从非正规渠道渡航，保证最低限度地遵守特航的规定。库尔利、马修尔、乌萨梅和玛丽奥内作为卡金国的队伍登船，谬海尔、贝克特罗、格雷姆和其他人从拿着‘抽到’的票登船。”  
金站在大家的中心说道：“当然了，按照帕里斯通之前的安排也行，你们决定。”  
莫里森眨着眼看金，觉得心里有点美滋滋的。  
这么些人里，只有莫里森不是比杨德雇佣来的，对于莫里森的加入，其他人都默认了她是库尔利的杂工，却没想到怂恿——啊不，带领她来这里的是金。  
“那怎么行，我可是满怀期待地想看看你的高明手段呢。”帕里斯通说。  
对了，还有帕里斯通……莫里森想，因为来了之后就发现帕里斯通一直都处于不太高兴的状态，也没怎么搭理她，所以就不自觉地把他忽视掉了。  
看起来貌似金能克制这个烂人啊！真是可喜可贺！  
散会之后大家都开始各忙各的，距离登船只有一个多月的时间了，在这之前还有很多要准备的。  
“喂，帕里斯通。”金走到帕里斯通旁边说，“你可不要再打兰卡斯特的主意了。”  
“嗯？”帕里斯通笑着看向了金，“抢走别人青梅竹马的人也真敢说呢……你不也利用她对你的心意了吗？我们也没那么不同啊。”  
“说起来，你还真是总是吸引奇怪的女人呢。琪多尔君也是，兰卡酱也是，怎么就都喜欢上你了呢？”  
当然了，金没有在听他后面说的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先让我们来复习一下暗黑大陆的地图吧！请不要嫌弃我丑陋的字体。200多年前V5虽然签署了条约，但是还是偷偷摸摸地去探索了暗黑大陆，地图上显示的就是探索的结果：  
> 
> 
> 一说起V5，大家肯定马上就能想到联合国常任理事国，也就是米国，英国，法国，我国，和俄罗斯…我觉得FJ绝对是有意的，所以把可能影射的国家放了上去。但是仔细一想，回锅肉国王的国家（尤其是回锅肉国王）不是满有我朝风范的吗？嗯…值得深思。
> 
> 无人石、治百病的香草、三原水、长寿食品、炼金植物是暗黑大陆的希望（回报），植物兵器、育人兽帕普、不死病、雾状生物、地狱铃声是灾难（警告）
> 
> 话说回来，通用语和假名对照表真好使啊…


	21. 男神再爱我一次

021

阴错阳差，这个世界就是如此抽粪。不，抽风。  
莫里森感受到了世界的恶意。  
今天她和玛丽奥内妹子约出来逛街，妹子是个不怎么说话的人，一时可能看不出来，但也是个可爱的妹子。  
莫里森自己对逛街倒也不是那么执着，在大学的时候各种服装化妆品都是网购的，一年三百六十五天没几天需要出去见人，除了每周和学校汇报研究进度的时候。  
当然每周的进度汇报大会就像地狱一样，保不齐被教授们喷一脸口水，大致上就是你这一周都干什么吃了云云，怎么一点进展没有。  
虽然现在不用参加地狱汇报大会了，但其实情况更糟糕。因为莫里森发现暗黑大陆探险小分队每个人都被金·富力士无情地当做机械工种使唤——虽说大家似乎也都忙得不亦乐乎。对于莫里森这种乐得忙里偷闲，不愿意每天花十几个小时解读文献，而是泡在手游和社交网络以及各种影视剧及新番中的人来讲，这样充实而疲惫的工作的生活简直太不人道。但即便如此，只要男神一席话，莫里森还是会鬼使神差地卖力干活。  
人生，不就是用来浪费的吗！  
为了找到偷懒的借口，莫里森拉上最近混熟了的玛丽奥内妹子说要出来散散心，逛逛街，吃点甜品。另一个漂亮的大姐姐表示不参与这类活动，于是两人便高高兴兴地出来玩了。  
亏得是金·恶鬼工头·富力士大神不在，不然怎么可能跑出来闲逛…莫里森觉得有必要纠正一下自己对于金的认知，不知他和他身边的人是否有自觉，但是这些人完全就是想做一件事情就把全部精力花在上面的类型。不吃不喝算什么，一天工作二十个小时算什么，一切都抵不上暗黑大陆那片未知的风貌。这样不屈不挠的精神莫里森只在赶死线的时候体会过。  
于是莫里森和帕里斯通组成了偷懒联盟……加上可爱的玛丽奥内妹子。不过她是武斗派，前期这些杂七杂八的调查和搜集本来就不归她管的。  
但是，天不遂人愿，莫里森这样的家里蹲几百年不出来压一次马路，这一出来就让她给碰上了了不起的人物。  
就是坐在玛丽奥内妹子和她对面的两名男性公民，名曰聪明的库洛洛和聪明的水行侠。  
“兰卡，好久不见。”库洛洛笑了笑。  
为什么我们忽然变得好像很熟似的，聪明的库洛洛君。莫里森揉着太阳穴在心里想道，然后随口又挖了一大勺圣代。  
“没想到你们能找到这里来呢……抱歉我之前忘记回电话了。”莫里森带着歉意说，“水——呃，侠客你好。”  
“哎呀，没想到兰卡酱是个萌妹子。”侠客好像还挺开心地说，“回头跟群里的人说他们肯定乐坏了。”  
莫里森的表情转而变得悲凉，这些人啊，客套话说得好像真心的一样，她深刻明白浑身散发死宅气息的自己与萌妹子一词是八百辈子无缘的。就好像服装店里友善的店员总夸你漂亮可爱，但是听到这样的话莫里森心里面还是会咯噔一下，觉得非常不习惯。  
然后就会买下本来没有打算买的东西。  
“呜……”  
莫里森头疼地又吃了一大口圣代，不愿意面对对面的两个闪光的帅哥，也不愿意被店里的人以为他们四个在double date。  
“侠客君，库洛洛，我现在没法把东西给你们……”  
莫里森说着，总觉得有有种无形的压力向自己的方向驶来——啊，好像是念压？是这么叫没错吧。忽然莫里森感到背包里有什么东西开始不安分地蠢蠢欲动，冷汗刷地就冒出来了。千万不要因为这种能量波动把睡得好好的怪物草弄醒了，后果不堪设想。  
令莫里森感到意外的是，旁边一直默默吃圣代的玛丽奥内妹子放下了勺子，严肃地盯着对面的两个人，另一股念压从她身上爆发与对面形成了抗衡。  
莫里森表示自己是战五渣，在一旁瑟瑟发抖的同时对玛丽奥内妹子力挺自己的行为感到由衷的感谢，这么多年来交的朋友里，连水行侠都莫名其妙跑到了对立面，这个一起玩超级马里奥的妹子却这么仗义，真是世事难料。  
“你们突然找上来，东西我也没带着……”莫里森黑着脸说，觉得自己十分不争气，“你们可以在中央公园等着，我拿过去好不好……”  
顿时那种无形的压力就消失了，背包里也安静了下来，莫里森松了一口气。  
“好吧~”侠客笑着说，“那我们今天下午三点在中央公园南门见面，怎么样？”  
“好……”莫里森有气无力地回应道。

和玛丽奥内妹子折回基地之后莫里森觉得有点对不起这个不怎么说话的萌妹纸：“对不起……都是因为我，咱们的计划才泡汤了。”  
本来她们说好了下午一起去打街机，莫里森还打算给妹子安利一款音游。  
“没事。”玛丽奥内说，“我们改天再去。”  
没想到回来之后立马就看到了金大神。  
“哟，你们上哪去了？”他爽朗问，“兰卡，西半部分的假想地图整理好了吗？”  
“…………”莫里森大脑空白了一会儿，“没……没……对不起。”  
“没事，快点弄吧。”金拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“对了，金……”莫里森把金拉到一旁，“幻影旅团的库洛洛和侠客找我说想要《新大陆纪行·西》，约的下午三点在中央公园给他们。”  
“哦，没问题。”金意外地爽快，“那我和你一起去吧。复制版就可以了是不是？”  
莫里森有点发愣。  
“对……”  
于是后来就有了莫里森、金、库洛洛和水——侠客在中央公园南门打招呼的奇特情景。给了他们复制版的《新大陆纪行·西》之后，库洛洛给金的账户打了一笔钱。  
“——什么时候？！”莫里森惊呼，不知什么时候库洛洛和金就已经谈好了一笔交易，好吧，本来莫里森完全没想到可以借机赚上一笔钱，失策。  
“刚才谈好的。”金说。  
“你就是金·富力士吧！”侠客看起来似乎仍然很开心，“终于见到真人啦，不容易！可以拍照吗？”  
“不行。”金飞快回答。  
“水——呃，侠客，你过来一下。”莫里森招呼了一下基友，侠客也很配合地凑了过去。考虑到这么些年的战友关系，莫里森小声对他说，“你想要照片我到时候传给你。”  
“喂。我听到了。”金给了莫里森一拳。  
“噗————”幸亏这一拳下手不重，莫里森觉得不然她得再死一次了。  
“呜呜……对不起……下次不敢了。”  
“记得就好，那我们回去吧。”金拉着莫里森扭头就走了，莫里森还在不停地往地上呕吐中午吃过的鸡肉鸡蛋盖饭。


	22. 宰一洛

022  
七月十八号，盛夏的太阳令人难以忍受，路上基本上没有几个行人。今年气温异常地高，热带地区的贝格罗涅光是五月中旬就有近一千多人被热死，斑马线都被晒化了。  
目前距离八月八号出航还有二十一天。  
库洛洛和侠客离开中央公园后并不着急和其他的旅团成员汇合，不过此行一并过来的还有特攻组的飞坦和芬克斯，难得有时间，他们在路上边走边聊。  
“侠客，”库洛洛随口问道，“你和兰卡斯特是什么时候认识的？”  
“嗯…网上的话，应该认识了有七八年了吧……”侠客托着下巴想，“大概是《剑勇》和《银英》播出的那会儿了，哎呀，这么一想的确挺久的了。”  
“团长对她印象怎么样呀？”  
“兰卡斯特吗？普通的文化消费zh——者吧。”  
侠客内心：刚才团长绝对想说文化消费猪了吧。  
库洛洛回想了一下莫里森书架上的书目，研究范围恐怕集中在十八世纪初期，但喜欢的作品类型基本上没有限制。《好兵帅克》明显被反复看了很多次，大概是喜欢古典派的幽默小说；《项狄传》和《押沙龙，押沙龙》放在同一排架子上，《我弥留之际》、《到灯塔去》和《贝奥武甫》放在一起，而《克罗诺皮奥与法玛》、《说部之乱》、《虚构集》也是放在一起的。所以作品既不是按照地域和类别划分，也不是按照作者或者时期划分，恐怕也不是阅读顺序。如果要库洛洛根据他看过的部分进行推测的话，划分依据应该是作品留下的余味吧。  
“兰卡斯特喜欢看小品类文学作品，对文学的要求恐怕是‘突破’。昆德拉在谈小说的艺术时说文学的意义在于探索生活的无限种可能性，也许和她的观点比较相近。同时又注重严肃作品的不严肃性，幻想类作品很符合这一点，所以科幻魔幻和文学幻想类题材居多。”  
对于文学的要求与‘贴近生活’完全背道而驰，文学必定要高于生活，必定不能属于多数人，这样的文学恐怕才是莫里森欣赏的。  
“这样看来，兰卡斯特应该是属于精英主义的追捧者。这种人提倡艺术决不能迎合群众，不能喜闻乐见，而本来就该是束之高阁的东西。艺术为艺术故，没有任何功能性作用。唯美主义派的观点也许和她的想法是一致的。”  
“而她本人对生命的态度可以说是内倾的第二种倾向。总体看来都是高级知识分子中常见的观点和心态。”  
“团长……”侠客着看着库洛洛再次陷入了自我的世界苦笑，“听不懂……”  
“弗洛伊德把人的自我分为两种倾向：外倾和内倾。每种倾向又继续分两种。外倾的两种倾向分别是社交和杀害他人，内倾则是独处与自杀。”  
“…………”  
“说起来，飞坦…！你为什么不和我们一起去面基呢？你不想看看巴塔耶真人的样子吗？”侠客问飞坦。  
莫里森不知道的是群里的那个叫做“炎魔（Barlog）”的人其实就是飞坦。  
“没兴趣。”飞坦说，“东西拿到了就好。”  
“团长，”芬克斯突然开口，“流星街的事情不用管吗？”  
两个月前流星街突然出现了一只叫做宅罗——咳咳——宰伊洛的奇美拉蚁，他和东果陀共和国A级政治逃犯毕则夫、师团长威尔芬，以及雷欧鲁兵团长希娜一起行动，不断搅乱流星街政治高层，似乎和之前的札赞一样想要在流星街称王。  
但是他们不像之前的蚂蚁那样杀害并转变流星街的住民。所以还留在流星街的旅团分成了两派，一派觉得应该像上次一样直接杀了蚂蚁，另一派觉得应该再看看情况。  
“只要他们没像上次那样（杀掉住民），就没必要管。至少等那帮老不死的来求助再考虑。”侠客、小滴和玛奇是这样想的。  
然而就在这个时候，库洛洛回来了。不光回来了，还说要去暗黑大陆。  
“有兴趣的团员就跟着来。”他说。  
而现在走在大街上，反对派的芬克斯首当其冲提出了问题，被提问者只是扬了扬嘴角：“不用管。”  
宰伊洛是NGL的地下首领，少年时受了刺激，决心要向人类散发恶意。流星街和NGL以及东果陀共和国一样，是和外部脱节的国家。是构筑宅宰伊洛梦想、也是繁殖蚂蚁帝国的首选之地。  
不过既然连团长都说不用管了，芬克斯也就撇撇嘴不再说话。

莫里森这边情况有变，金在知道了她的念力其实不是“将念转化为热能”而是“将自身的念作为工具转化能量”之后，就下令要她在接下来的半个多月掌握不同形式的能量转换——至于具体怎么训练，反正不关他的事。  
这样的话莫里森就可以在荒芜的大陆充当转换器，金和其他成员是移动电源，用念力给设备充电。同时辅以本身就以念力运行的设备，很方便。  
“金，我没有你那么有天赋的……”莫里森说。  
“加油。”金留下一句就走了。  
鉴于莫里森的存在价值作为转换器再次升值，队伍里的人对她的态度似乎也变得友善一些了。但变动最大的不是莫里森又要开始修行这一点，而是莫里森从原本的金-帕里斯通小队被放到了和教授一起的B-W（黒鲸）小队。  
由于到了灰域之后没有办法使用普通的通信工具，金他们换了个拥有特殊念力的小伙伴同行，为了能和本队取得及时联系。  
莫里森表示理解，而且比起非法引渡这种事情来讲，她更欣赏舒适豪华的黒鲸游轮。

前期的工作基本部署完毕之后，莫里森再次翻出自己的智能手机打算开始补番玩游戏。却在打开的时候发现自己的邮箱爆了。  
莫里森正纳闷地打开邮箱，发现一堆铺天盖地的陌生地址，大多是在问她《新大陆纪行·西》的，但是仔细翻翻居然还有求交往的。莫里森一头雾水地登陆推特之后发现……  
侠客也发了推晒《新大陆纪行·西》，还顺便帮她爆照了，转发量不可小觑。  
莫里森头一热，怒发短信给侠客：不删推就绝交！！！  
过了一会儿回信来了：帮你打响知名度不好吗？(>_<)  
莫里森：那我帮你和库洛洛也打响知名度了！  
侠客：我们本来就知名度高啊~  
莫里森：不删就拉黑！！  
侠客：明明挺可爱的？不要这么没自信。  
于是莫里森把侠客的推特账号和邮箱地址都拉黑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章推荐阅读：《好兵帅克》雅洛斯拉夫·哈谢克
> 
> 哈谢克于20世纪初开始文学创作，是一位多产的作家，一生发表了1200多篇短篇小说，而让他名扬世界的却是长篇小说《好兵帅克》。这部讽刺文学名著是捷克有史以来的最伟大的文学作品之一，是一本公认与《唐吉诃德》齐名的书。


	23. 时间飞逝

023  
莫里森醒来之后总觉得自己做了一场噩梦，即使睡了也和没睡一样的那种。  
她不禁想到了教授讲到过的身体的异化，身体脱离的精神，身体有了自己的意志。想到了克里斯多福·伊舍伍的《独身男人》。  
醒来由“我”和“现在”组成。  
有那么恍惚的一刻，她对自己的存在产生了怀疑。  
“我”是什么？  
一个连续的自我吗？  
自我是连续的还是片段的？  
记得有学者认为人的自我是不存在的，认为人每个片段的自我都不同，所谓连续的自我，经验的积累，记忆的构成，这些都是虚无，有的只是此时此刻的意识。  
也有人认为，人类并不存在一个连续的完整的自我，有的只是在各种环境的融合下做出不同反应的机制。  
莫里森偶尔也觉得这样说无可厚非。因为如果不是到了真正发生的时候，她也无法预测自己会采取什么样的行动，或者有什么样的反应，往往是事后回忆的时候，会觉得‘啊，我是会这样做的人’，便给自己的性格贴上一个标签。  
莫里森有过一个朋友，是计算机学院的。某天聊到了这个话题，他说：“我觉得人脑的自我意识是一个现象，就像生命和世界是一个现象一样，就是很多物质碰到了一起，发生了反应，产生了自我。”  
一个人的性格可以有先天的成分，也许有一部分基因可以决定一个人的性格，那么这个性格就是自然界携带的信息本身。如果后天生存的环境、记忆也对人的性格有所影响的话，那么这些东西也像是化学溶剂一样，被一股脑倒进名为‘人类’的容器中了吗？

眼镜还搁在床头，莫里森茫然地看向窗户外面，外面是一望无际的大海，海天相接的地方有几只海鸟，但是这充其只能被称作“湖”。  
真正的海是什么样的呢？也许很壮观，但再怎么壮观，那也只是一个世界，一颗星球上的海……  
世界大到不用理会什么是‘我’，‘我’什么简直太渺小了，小到根本没有意思。外面的世界中有未知，有生命，穿越大气层还有各种星系，宇宙。  
莫里森非常享受这种让自我被宏大的宇宙吞噬的感觉，让她觉得非常轻松。  
于是她不再想那些有的没的，只觉得心情挺不错，就像外面放晴的天空一样。

“一大早心情不错嘛。”早餐桌上，库尔利一边切着香肠一边说，“别忘了我们的任务啊~”  
“为什么我们还会有任务啊，教授…”莫里森听到之后立刻哭丧着脸说，“而且我们都登船了，到底什么时候才会起航？”  
几天前所有拿到了登船资格的人都陆续地登上了这艘大得惊人的船，船身通体黑色，长得像一只大鲸鱼，所以起名叫做黒鲸，一艘船可以容纳高达两万人。  
想要去往暗黑大陆，至少要先准备好四样东西。  
许可，资格，手段，契约。  
现在他们已经得到了V5的出航许可，出航的资格，出航的手段，以及保证航行所得利益和风险相关规定的契约。  
不知道金他们那边的情况怎么样了，莫里森咬了一口鸡肉咖喱面包，这是她在自助早餐吧台拿的。  
“诸位乘客，尊贵的殿下们，猎人协会的朋友们，大家早上好。”  
突然，餐厅的大屏幕上出现了一个人，似乎是船长，穿着黒鲸的专用制服，精神奕奕地站在屏幕里面。  
“感谢大家乘坐B-W（黒鲸），我们期待已久的行程就要开始了！”  
“哦哦……”终于要开始了，等这一天好久了！莫里森迅速掏出手机拍了一下电视屏幕，迅速发了一条推特。  
「要出发去假想新大陆啦！☆」

同一时刻，在船上的十二支成员基本上都不在公共餐厅。米哉斯顿邀请酷拉皮卡和雷欧力一同去船舱头部的另一个餐厅吃早饭时——  
“我就不去了。”酷拉皮卡说。  
“唉——”雷欧力挠了挠头，“那我也不去了吧，抱歉，米哉，我和这家伙一起。”  
酷拉皮卡皱了一下眉头，但随即又恢复了往常的样子，他来到十二支只有一个目的。  
——切利多尼希。卡金国的四王子。人体收藏家。  
酷拉皮卡垂下了眼睑，眼中暗流涌动。  
要夺回族人的眼睛，无论如何。

两分钟之后，莫里森的推收到了一个评论。  
「看你右后方。」  
莫里森看着陌生的网名皱了皱眉，然后回头一看，忽然觉得头皮一阵发麻。  
只见右后方的人有一头黑色短发，一对蓝色大耳钉，衬衫加西装裤，这人是库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
无处不在的库洛洛！  
对方似乎也看到莫里森了，还冲她笑了笑。莫里森眼神和他对上之后愣了一下，然后慌忙装作没看见的样子转回来，但一想好像都看见了，太生硬了，没办法，已经这样了。  
只能尴尬到死了。真的再也不发推了。  
莫里森听完演讲之后打算先回自己的房间休息一下，不过在那之前她要去看看黒鲸的图书馆——是的，这艘船上有图书馆，顺便拿两本书来看。  
她早该想到谁会先她一步。  
“……埃兹拉·庞德？”莫里森看到了讨厌的库洛洛，他的手里拿着一本诗集。  
这几张脸在人群中幻景般闪现；湿漉漉的黑树枝上花瓣数点。  
《在地铁站内》是埃兹拉·庞德的代表作，莫里森在文学课上学到过。比起迷惘的一代，莫里森更喜欢艾伦·金斯堡。  
库洛洛也看了眼她手里拿着的书。  
“小林泰三吗……”他说，“你看过《醉步男》吗？”  
“看过。”莫里森有点恍惚地回了一句。  
迷失在时间中的意识，断层的自我，时间只存在于我们的意识之中。小林泰三的《醉步男》讲得是两个男人同时爱上了一个有通感能力的女性，结果把自己丢失在了时间里的故事。  
莫里森也不知道自己为什么拿了这本书，也许是她的潜意识觉得自己早上那一瞬间的迷惘和故事里的情景很相似。  
“很久以前的时候，”不知为何，看着库洛洛幽深沉寂的眼眸，莫里森突然有种冲动想把她脑子里想的事情说出来，“我就隐约觉得人的理性存在缺陷，却说不出来是什么。后来本科的时候我看了福格林的《行走于理性的钢丝》，才觉得缺陷出在了‘逻辑’上面。人赖以思考的——也是思考唯一可以依赖的工具——‘逻辑’是有漏洞的。纯粹的逻辑衍生出的东西，比如电脑程序，即使在逻辑上找不出错误，还是会陷入死循环，这就是一个有力的证据。逻辑定律有哪些呢？同一律、排中律、矛盾律，也许还要加上因果律，福格林说问题出在矛盾律上，我却觉得不完全是这样……”  
“因果律吗。”库洛洛沉吟了片刻，“你觉得是因果律，对不对？叔本华的认为充足理由律和因果律是先验的，休谟在批判归纳法时提到了因果律的不可靠，而且《醉步男》也是写的因果律。”  
“是呀……”莫里森表情复杂地看了一眼拿着诗集的男人，突然觉得这个人不是那么讨厌了，“这些年我们学校心理学院的教授一直在和幼儿做实验，已经有迹象表明因果律不是根植于脑中的先验概念了，逻辑当然也不是，只是人脑聪明地在极短的时间内掌握的。”  
库洛洛微不可见地笑了：“但是你这样认识世界，会变得无聊的。”

——不，果然还是很讨厌！

莫里森撇了撇嘴。  
“……你这种看诗集的男人也敢说我。”  
“哈哈，科幻作品就那么好看吗？还是真实的人比较有趣。”

等等，刚才那句话……说出来了！？莫里森开始不停地冒冷汗。

“哈……哈哈……是啊……”  
莫里森觉得自己好尴尬。  
“不过你终于肯说真心话了，不错。”  
库洛洛看起来似乎挺轻松了，和冷汗冒不停的莫里森形成了鲜明的对比。  
“我……我先走了！”  
于是她抱着书本慌忙逃开了。


	24. 黑暗

024

黑暗。黑暗。黑暗。  
无止尽的黑暗。  
黑暗中有水，浑浊的水逐渐充满了整个空间。  
都是水，所以喘不过气。

倏地一下，莫里森从床上惊醒，发现自己的心跳不止，浑身都是汗，汗水浸湿了床铺和被褥。她抬起手把垂到脸上的刘海拨弄到一边，然后用手背挡住了双眼。  
又是噩梦。  
看了看时间，还是半夜一点。  
莫里森叹了一口气，决定出去吹吹风。

就在几个小时之前吃晚饭的时候，莫里森碰到了雷欧力和酷拉皮卡。  
第一次见到酷拉皮卡真人，莫里森觉得他看起来虽然很年轻，却显得心事重重。不过想想也是，毕竟是给库洛洛下念的人，一定也有自己的故事。  
所以莫里森第一句话就是。  
“库洛洛在船上。”  
雷欧力担忧地看了一眼旁边的酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡低了一下头，让人看不太清他的表情，莫里森突然也有些担心。  
“啊，知道了。”他说。  
然后酷拉皮卡抬起头来对莫里森说：“谢谢告知。”  
但是他脸上的表情显得很冷淡，一时间莫里森也不知道该怎么回应，一着急她就开始结巴：“对…对不起……”  
“为什么道歉？”  
“呃……除念的事情……”  
酷拉皮卡的表情变得稍微柔和了一些，他直直地看着莫里森的眼睛，说道：“不用道歉，不如说你也是事件的受害者，不是吗？你的学习和生活都被打乱了。”  
莫里森虽然不知道酷拉皮卡有着什么样的过去，却能感觉到那些历史的分量，酷拉皮卡才十几岁，神态却完全不像是十几岁的人。  
她一时间也看着这样的酷拉皮卡发愣，不知道该说什么。  
“哎呀。好不容易碰上了，你要不要顺便和我们一起去吃饭？十二支的人都在……”雷欧力指着船头的方向，“那边的豪华餐厅吃饭呢。”  
豪华餐厅……十二支……  
“不、不用啦！”莫里森急忙摆手，“我又不认识他们，挺不好意思的！”  
“哦！那好吧，要是遇到什么麻烦，随时欢迎你到前面来找我们。”  
酷拉皮卡也笑了一下：“再见。”

现在想起来，酷拉皮卡笑起来的时候还是很亲切的。  
莫里森在鲸鱼脑袋顶上吹着风。  
“唉……要是什么时候……”她用手撑着鲸鱼脑袋，仰头看着天空，“我也能有这样的朋友就好了。”  
像雷欧力和酷拉皮卡那样，为彼此着想，互相支持的朋友。  
莫里森看着天空的眼里露出了羡慕又有些落寞的神情。  
就这样在星光的照耀下睡过去了。

醒来的时候，莫里森觉得头有些迷迷糊糊的。  
屋子里的空气很闷，不知道从哪里传来的悉悉索索的声音，还有摇曳的光影在墙上。  
“欸！？”  
什么时候回到自己的屋子里了？  
莫里森揉着有些钝痛的太阳穴，觉得头脑中好像被蒙上了一层雾，什么事情都想不太清楚，也记不太真切。  
拾起床头柜上的眼镜，她拿睡衣衣角擦了擦镜片之后带上，然后从桌子上拿起手机。  
八月九号，凌晨一点整。  
怎么回事？刚才是在做梦吗？  
莫里森也想不太明白，撇了撇嘴，正在要把手机放回桌子上的时候，收到了一条短信。她随手点开看了看：  
「你那边情况怎么样？」  
嗯？什么情况怎么样？莫里森觉得头晕得不行，点了回复键之后就开始打字，打得到底是什么她自己也不知道，也许现在也是一个梦。  
「不知道。头晕，老做噩梦，发生了奇怪的事情。」  
发送。  
然后莫里森只觉得意识又断线了。

八月九号早晨八点半的时候，教授来敲她的房门叫她下去吃早餐。莫里森从噩梦中醒来，觉得自己精神极其疲惫，嗯嗯啊啊地应了教授说的话，揉着一头乱成鸟窝的自然卷就打开了门。  
“你这什么模样！快去换衣服啊！”库尔利看到开门的莫里森慌忙说。  
“唔……”莫里森看了眼自己的衣服。  
没什么不对啊。  
但还是乖乖回去换了一身衣服，拿上手机和教授去吃饭了。  
欸？  
莫里森出门之后看了看自己住的地方。  
这里是长这个样子的吗？  
“教授……”莫里森迟疑地开口，“我一直都住这里的吗？”  
“是啊，你睡糊涂了吗。”  
“有可能……呜呜，最近都睡不好。”  
“可能是不适应在海上的生活吧，过一阵子就好啦。”  
黒鲸的预定航程是两个月，也就是说这样的生活还有两个月，莫里森脸色突然黑了。  
吃饭的时候莫里森回想着昨天晚上做的莫名其妙的梦，然后突然想起来好像收到了什么短信，于是她打开了手机。  
收到了一封回信。  
「是吗？你可以去和琪多尔开点安眠的药，就说是我说的。还有，奇怪的事情是什么？」  
莫里森看着短信发了半天呆，有点反应不过来。  
原来不是梦？  
然后眯着眼又看了看发信人。  
金·富力士。  
金·富力士……？  
欸欸！？  
莫里森觉得自己的脸‘腾’地一下就开始冒烟，然后被吃到一半的火腿噎住了，不停地咳嗽。  
丢脸，丢脸丢大发了。  
库尔利奇怪地看了眼不停咳嗽的莫里森。  
“怎么了？有什么好玩的？”  
“没……没有！！”  
“可疑。”库尔利的镜片反光。  
莫里森不着痕迹地把手机收了起来。  
然后她看到了小分队里的其他成员在不远处吃饭。是乌萨梅、贝克特罗和玛丽奥内。但是她没法和他们打招呼，因为理论上他们是作为两队毫不相干的人员来到船上的，莫里森和库尔利是来自巴巴德大学的专家团……好吧，莫里森扪心自问没有那么专家，她只能算是给教授打工的。

吃完饭之后莫里森只想回去补觉，走在黒鲸长长的走廊，莫里森又觉得一阵头晕。  
周围的场景似乎晃了晃，有种不真切的感觉。  
走着走着，莫里森突然发现不知道什么时候开始，走廊白色的日光灯亮了起来，窗户外面是一片漆黑。  
走廊的灯光似乎有些接触不良，隔三差五地闪烁着，不停地闪烁，搞得莫里森眼前发花。她眯起了眼，手又扶上了太阳穴，眉头也不自觉地皱了起来。  
好……奇怪……啊。  
地上铺的是红色的地毯，两旁的墙镶着金色的边框，上面还有浮雕，每个房间门之间的墙上都挂着画，那种奇怪的现代画，让人看不明白。  
走廊显得很长，长得看不到尽头。

为什么，这条走廊只有她一个人？

莫里森觉得意识被蒙上了一层雾，她开始觉得有些冷，然后又觉得有些闷，好像喘不过气来似的。  
怎么回事……  
等她回过神来的时候，外面的阳光还是很刺眼，方形的小窗户外面一片粼粼水光，能看得出船正在缓慢前行。

她站在自己的屋子门前。


	25. 异变

025

莫里森的噩梦还在继续。  
这些天她已经分不清楚自己是在梦中，还是清醒的了。  
一瞬间她还在餐厅吃早饭，下一个瞬间她就在自己的房间里，窗户的外面早已变得一片漆黑。  
有时莫里森会恍然间觉得自己的人生本来就是这样。  
在断片的时间里，过着支离破碎的人生。  
头晕得现象也没有好转，她有一次头晕之后发现自己身处一个从未见到过的房间。  
里面有各种奇异的人体收藏品，是莫里森认识的——这是卡金国第四王子切利多尼希的房间。她在反应过来的瞬间立刻逃了出来，好在那里没有人监管。  
莫里森很犹豫要不要把这件事情和金商量一下，这似乎已经脱离了失眠和噩梦能够解释的范围了。  
“也许是精神分裂症？…哈哈，我也终于步入现代人的行列了吗。”  
莫里森自己给自己开着玩笑。  
“你觉得自己有精神分裂症吗？”旁边的人突然说，莫里森被吓了一跳。  
但是当莫里森转头想要看清楚对方的样子时，却怎么也看不清他的脸，就好像视觉被什么东西做了手脚一般，明明其他的部分都能看清，却只有脸是模糊一片，好像那人没有五官一样。  
“啊……你……”  
但是一眨眼，莫里森又发现自己的身边明明没有人。

异变，发生在航行的第九天。  
八月十六号凌晨，酷拉皮卡从梦中惊醒，警觉地发觉了有什么不对劲。  
也许是船只的分量有些微的改变，也许是空气中微微震动的磁场，也许是过于寂静的氛围。酷拉皮卡察觉到了不对劲，他皱了皱眉，立刻起身穿好了衣服。  
自从去年九月在友客鑫的事件之后，酷拉皮卡就一直穿着一身黑色的西服。  
不知为什么，这样的衣服能让他觉得好受一些。  
“发生了什么事？”酷拉皮卡问，对方是今晚负责监视比杨德和船只动向的米哉斯顿。  
“啊，你醒了？”米哉斯顿面色疑云不定，但同时露出了从未有过的困惑与不解，这样的表情同时出现在他的脸上，酷拉皮卡谨慎地看了一眼自己的新同僚，意识到了事态的严重性。  
“排水量减少了大约512.5吨。”  
“什……”  
512.5吨，相当于有一万多名乘客凭空消失了。  
“什么时候发生的？”  
“就在刚才。刚才似乎受到了某种不明信号的干扰，仪器显示出现了问题，但恢复之后，一瞬间就减少了500多吨的排水量。”  
这个时候琪多尔也走了过来，她眯起眼睛看向了手脚被铐住的比杨德。  
“刚刚是不是发生了什么事？”她问道，目光没有从熟睡着打鼾的人身上离开。

2001年8月16号，从外部进行观测的金和帕里斯通有一瞬间无法和船上的成员取得联系，他们从远处看到，通体黑色的巨大鲸鱼似乎有一瞬间从海面上消失了，但下一刻又出现在原地。金立刻察觉到了有什么不对劲，他罕见地露出了凝重的神色，帕里斯通也收起了笑容。  
刚才绝对不可能是看错了，那艘船的的确确消失了。

自近代以来，船只和飞行器消失的案例就并不罕见，也不稀奇。稀奇的是这些无人驾驶的船只与飞行器在失踪之后完好如初地重新出现，就像是幽灵一般重返原来的世界。  
1985年，一架失踪了差不多半个世纪的飞艇在明波国境内的森林沼泽被发现，被发现的时候却和失踪时一样崭新，而它失踪的日期，是1937年1月的第三个星期日。  
黒鲸的消失到底是怎么一回事，没有人真正猜到。

同一时刻，特航科的检测仪器上检测到了不符合常规数值的次声波发散，根据定位，发生点在莫比乌斯湖面的北部约3500海里的地方。  
位于黒鲸当天的预定航线上。  
在发生巨大灾难时，如地震、火山爆发、风暴、海浪冲击、枪炮发射、热核爆炸等都会产生次声波，科学家借助仪器可以“听到”它。但其实它无处不在，却在超越一定阈值的时候会对人体造成难以估量的伤害。  
但黒鲸已经行驶到了灰域，再加上异常磁场的干扰，几乎无法和船只取得联系。

船上，消失了一万名乘客。  
这是十二支在最快的时间内调查得出的结论。

“怎么办？要掉头回去吗？”关西皱着眉问道。  
“不行。回不去的。”酷拉皮卡冷冷地打断了他的话。  
“啊？为什么？”  
“原因主要有三个，”米哉斯顿说“第一，我们这次接到的任务是监视比杨德到假想新大陆和暗黑大陆，消失的人大部分是平民，而我们已经为了任务舍弃了以保护民众为最优先的原则，民众的消失已经不在我们的控制范围内……而我们现在返航，相当于任务失败，又没能保护民众，协会会被这个事实击垮。”  
皮优无趣地把目光从手机屏幕移到了正在对话的众人身上，打了个哈欠。  
“困死了，真烦啊。”  
“第二，我们的任务是前往暗黑大陆，只有在暗黑大陆切实地完成任务，带回希望（回报），才算得上对的起会长的委托啊！”波特白说。  
“什么？会长的委托，我都快忘了还有这回事了。”  
“那第三是什么？”  
酷拉皮卡冷静地看着十二支的成员，终于开口说道：“第三……卡金帝国，本来就没有期待能让这艘船上的两万名乘客活着到达假想新大陆。”

“你们也注意到了吧？那些王子身上不详的念。”  
沉默笼罩了众人。  
“啧……”雷欧力突然不耐烦地啐了一声，“管他那么多！现在最要紧的不是保证剩下的人不会突然‘消失’吗！？”  
酷拉皮卡愣了一下，看着雷欧力露出了微不可见的笑容。  
“雷欧力说得对。”琪多尔突然说，“为了防止更多的人消失，我们需要一个能随时能看到所有人的地方，把大家集中起来吧。”  
“如果是那些王子干的，那不是把狼放到羊堆里了？”  
琪多尔嘴角扬了起来：“西游，你觉得自己没能力对付他们？”  
“死狗，你说什么——”西游发怒。  
“不，等一等。”酷拉皮卡突然打断了即将爆发的西游，“一万人凭空消失，仔细想一想是不可能仅仅由个人做到的。即便是所有的王子联合起来也不一定能做到。而且，即便他们不在乎民众的生命，也不会毫无理由地做出这样的事情。”

“这件事情疑点还有很多，我们再观察一下吧。”

8月16日早上十点半，所有剩下的乘客都被集中到了黒鲸最大的环形广场。


	26. 黑暗大陆

026

同样是在8月16日凌晨。  
莫里森站在黒鲸一处走廊，她自己已经记不清楚是怎么到这里来的了。似乎一睁眼一闭眼，她就已经站在了这里。  
‘那一刻’到来的时候，她还完全没有一丝头绪。  
如果说，迄今为止的诡异体验，都是这一瞬间的前兆的话——那么，在此时此刻，事态已经无可挽回了。  
莫里森感到了前所未有的头痛。  
再一睁眼，她已经不在黒鲸上了。

目之所及的皆是一片奇异景象，如恐龙般巨大的昆虫，以及颜色异常鲜艳的不明植物。那些植物都好像有生命一样，即便没有风，也伸出了茎叶，如同章鱼的触手一般蠕动着。  
抬头就能看到褐色的天空，感觉好像到了外星球上一样。  
莫里森心里有一个声音告诉她，这里就是暗黑大陆。  
不远处有一个人影，莫里森犹豫了一下要不要过去看看，直到她看到那头坚挺的黑发——  
金·富力士？！  
他什么时候——？！  
莫里森立刻冲那个人影跑过去，喊着：“金！”  
但是人影突然消失了。

人影突然又出现在了她的身后，那人的右手摁住她的脖子，左手中的匕首在她眼前停了下来，距离眼球只有几厘米的距离。  
“不许动。”那个人用低沉的声音说，声音中似乎隐隐透露出了压抑的痛苦。  
“……啊，”莫里森听到这个声音愣了一会儿，“……东先生？”  
东·富力士皱起了眉。  
“你是什么生物。”他说，“不，你骗不到我的——咳咳——”  
莫里森焦虑想要地回头看，却被钳制得死死的，动弹不得。  
“我不是什么生物，是人类啊！我知道你叫东·富力士，因为我们见过，你还把你的书给我了……”  
“人类？”  
东·富力士突然把脸凑到了莫里森脖子上，深吸了一口气。  
“你你你你干什么？！”  
莫里森“腾”地一下变得通红，这人在干什么！？  
东放开了莫里森，然后——  
“嗷！”莫里森的头发被揪下来了几根。  
莫里森一脸惊恐地看着东把她的头发放在嘴里嚼了嚼。  
“的确是人类。”他说，“你怎么到这来的？”  
莫里森一脸惊恐地看着东·富力士，张了张嘴，又合上了，又张了张嘴。  
这个人才比较不像人类吧？！  
“我……”莫里森茫然地看着他，“你不认识我了吗？”  
“我为什么要认识你？”  
莫里森看着外表微妙地有些不一样的东·富力士，脑海里突然浮现了一个猜想。  
“等等——”她抬手示意到，“今年……是几几年？”  
然后，莫里森从东·富力士那里了解到，她的确是回到了三百多年前。东·富力士此时正在探索暗黑大陆的南部地区。  
莫里森的猜想被验证了，她回到了过去，这种情况也许可以被称为时间旅行？  
如果是这样的话，前几天重复的时间，突然转换的地点似乎也有了一个合理的解释。比如说，如果莫里森之前是在进行小范围的时间旅行的话，那么这次就是一个巨大范围的，三百多年的跨度。  
但是，为什么呢？  
为什么会这样？理论上来讲，如果一个人想要倾斜时间光锥到未来或者过去，并不是不可能的。但是如果想要切实地进行科幻小说里描述的那种时间旅行，就会需要突破几个限制。  
其一是速度，其二是质量，其三是观测方位。  
如果不管这个现状是如何形成的，仅仅从结果来看，也有很多令人疑惑的地方。  
比如：为什么回到过去的是莫里森？回到过去的只有一个人吗？还是很多人？  
如果是很多人都的话，这些人是来自世界各地的人，还是在黒鲸上的人？这其中的共同点是什么呢？  
还有——  
为什么是今天？为什么8月16号会突然发生这么大规模的时空扭曲呢？  
莫里森在脑海里飞快地推测了各种可能性，皱着眉，怎么也弄不明白。  
但她还是把自己的推测和发生了的事情告诉了东·富力士，希望能从他那里得到一些别的见解。

“所以你——咳咳——咳——”东很痛苦地扶着胸口蹲了下来。  
“啊！你……你还好吗？”  
莫里森看见东一副痛苦的样子，担心地伸手过去扶了他一下，后来她马上想起来东不喜欢被人碰到，却发现这个东·富力士并没有拒绝她的援助之手。  
“我在生长着梅塔利昂的地区附近遇到了…咳咳——”东露出了一种莫里森看不太明白的笑容，“虚假的希望。”  
骗取希望，无尽绝望。  
东·富力士感染了未来被人们称为不死之病佐巴艾的病症。

莫里森看着这样的东，突然想起了一件事。  
她看了眼自己身上贴身带着的小包，还是完好的。  
“东先生，”她扶着东·富力士到附近的一块岩石旁坐下，“你相信我是从未来过来的吗？”  
东抬眼看了下莫里森。  
莫里森抿嘴笑了笑。  
“一开始我还不太知道你为什么把它给我，但现在想想，也许是因为有这段记忆吧。”她从包里掏出了一棵草，那颗凶残的草一见到东就开心地蹦了起来，冲到了他面前。  
东警戒地看着那颗植物。  
“这是……植物兵器？”他说，“守护北部迷宫古城的植物兵器，你要杀了我吗？”  
莫里森低着头，刘海和眼镜遮住了她的表情。  
“唉，你再仔细看看。”  
怪物草跳到了东的身上，开始发出柔和的光芒，东·富力士开始觉得压在胸口的负担渐渐地消失了。  
“这是……”东困惑地皱起了眉，然后突然想到了什么一样地睁大了眼睛，“原来如此——原来是这样！”  
“植物兵器就是治愈百病的香草吗？居然是这样……”  
“哈哈……是啊，我当时也很惊讶。”莫里森回想起了不堪回首的训练日子，干笑了两声说。  
真是令人感慨，明明是东把那颗可怕的草给莫里森让她带回暗黑大陆去，却发现真的到了暗黑大陆的时候，这玩意又回到了东的手上。  
该死的魔法特循环！  
东看着莫里森，过了一会儿，他说：“那按你的说法，三百年后的我同意让你来暗黑大陆了？”  
“呃……是啊？”  
“怎么可能，你弱成这个样子，随便哪个都能把你秒杀。”  
“我……”  
“不过既然你现在回不去，又帮了我一把，死之前就先跟着我吧。”  
莫里森神情复杂地看了眼恢复健康的东·富力士，不知道该说什么。但看他带着一颗草起身就头也不回地大步离开，莫里森还是跟着他走了。  
也不知…在未来的大家那边，都发生了什么事情？  
莫里森不禁想到。


	27. 后窗

027

在黑鲸还没有起航，猎人协会还在招募同行的有识之士的时候，奇犽原本打算带着亚路嘉一起去参加考核。奇犽没有十足的把握亚路嘉能够通过特航和猎人协会的考核，也完全没打算把亚路嘉的能力暴露给他们，所以他做足了准备，即使两方都无法通过审核也能登船。  
就在这时，他的手机响了。  
“谁啊？”奇犽有些不耐烦地接通了电话。  
“奇犽？是我！”  
“哦！小杰啊。”奇犽的心情突然好了起来，他把另一只手揣到兜里，不怀好意地冲电话里笑了笑，“怎么？果然还是想跟着我们来吧？就知道你耐不住性子学习！”  
“奇犽…”小杰在电话那头的声音有些跃跃欲试，奇犽突然觉得有些不妙，“……别去乘船了！”  
听了这句话奇犽怒了。  
“哈？！你脑子秀逗了吧？你凭什么不让我们去？”  
“哈哈哈…”  
奇犽觉得他简直能想象得出电话那头的小杰挠着头笑的样子。  
“反正他们还会在五年内发出20条船，不急在这一时嘛！”  
“而且，金说了，如果我哪天决定和他去一样的目的地，就要好好享受沿途的风景。”  
“喂喂，所以说你只是不想让金觉得你出尔反尔吗？就算要和他竞争的话，也应该快啊！”  
“拜托了，奇犽！”  
“……”奇犽觉得他这辈子真是栽在杰·富力士手上了。  
“……好吧，你赢了，那你说怎么办？”  
奇犽听着小杰说他的计划，有些惊讶又有些兴奋地睁大了眼睛。  
“诶？啊…是啊，你这个办法也许不错，不，已经绝对比去乘船好了，至少对亚路嘉来讲绝对是……哈哈哈，真有你的啊！”

最终奇犽，小杰还有亚路嘉决定了不跟随卡金国的黒鲸出发，而是另辟蹊径，自由组队。

 

卡金国派出的第一艘船“黑鲸一号”是能承载二十万人的巨型移民船。  
“人停止挑战之时，便是人生终止之时。”  
比杨德·尼特罗作为这次行动的号召者和领队人，向民众们喊到：“来者不拒，去者不追！”  
人类即将踏上的暗黑大陆，并非是完全陌生的领域。人类的祖先也来自暗黑大陆，渡过了莫比乌斯湖，才来到了现在人们熟悉的世界。  
“解读神话，巡游古迹，重沓故乡之土！”  
然而这“宣称的”二十万人中，不可能是真的“来者不拒”。其中平民能买到的票只有1300张，能够登船的人，不外乎几类。  
卡金国的王子及其护卫（数量被限制），猎人协会的猎人，专家团，后援人员，以及符合渡航标准的各行业杰出人士。  
当然，还有V5直属的特航科监察员。  
但是所有这些人，除了卡金国的王子和特航的检查员，对于此时的猎人协会来讲，都算是“平民”的范围。也就是——“不在保护范围内”的人。  
卡金国的第四王子，切利多尼希，人体收藏家，在猎人协会中安插了自己的人手。其他这样做的王子还有多名，除了第一王子本杰明和第六王子嘉特罗诺。  
现在，黒鲸一号上，余下的十九万名乘客在船中央最大的环形广场聚集，主持会议的人是猎人协会派出的代表琪多尔。  
“诸位，”琪多尔站在台上说道，黒鲸的船长站在她的右侧，“很抱歉在这样的时候把大家叫到这里来，但是我们在航行途中出现了一些问题。”  
卡金国的王子们坐在贵宾席上，第一王子本杰明听着琪多尔的发言，嗤笑了一声。  
琪多尔注意到了这一点。  
“是这样的，”黒鲸的船长上前一步说，“今天凌晨的时候，船上突然消失了一万名乘客。目前能够确定的是，这些失踪的乘客分布在船上的各个居所，但是居住在中央附近的乘客都没有消失。为了保证大家的安全，也为了调查清楚事态，我们请猎人协会的诸位猎人们来帮忙，也希望大家能够配合。”  
突然人群中出现了骚动，很多人都露出了或不安或困惑的神情。库尔利听到这个发言才突然想到，今天早晨莫里森不再房间里。他本以为莫里森只是又去了图书馆，但现在看来也许事情远没有这么简单。  
“喂，库尔利！”乌萨梅突然从左边挤到库尔利身前，“你收到金的信息了吗？”  
库尔利愣了一下，才想起来要看他的通信设备。  
「凌晨湖面发生异常，船上的情况如何？」  
异常？  
库尔利扶了一下自己厚重的眼镜。  
“看来今天凌晨发生了我们都不能理解的事情。”  
“好，这件事就交给你了！”乌萨梅拍了拍库尔利的肩膀，“我们这些人都没你聪明，这种事情你比较擅长，具体情况我们待会儿会和金和缪海尔他们说一声的……对了，你的学生呢？怎么没在一起？”  
“莫里森可能也是消失人群中的一员。”库尔利沉着脸说。  
在听到船长解释的同时，坐在前排贵宾席的第一王子本杰明笑得更大声了。  
“哈哈哈！”本杰明一边笑一边拿手拍了下大腿，“这还用想吗？老弟，是不是你干的？”  
切利多尼希的右手扶上了眉头，露出了一副无奈的样子。  
其中，同坐在贵宾席的第九王子哈尔肯布鲁格，一手拿着书，一边对本杰明的发言露出了一副不满的神态。  
然而广场上有十九万名乘客。没有扩音器的帮助，注意到王子这边动态的，只有猎人协会的人，和刚才就一直在旁边看好戏的比杨德。  
比杨德把被手铐铐住的双手放在两腿间，露出了兴奋的笑容。  
“在我们调查清楚事态之前，烦请大家暂时在中央广场附近的房间住下，不用担心，我们都安排好了，每个人都会有可以休息的地方，这也是为了大家的安全，希望诸位能够配合我们的工作。”  
琪多尔用眼睛的余光瞥了一眼比杨德，突然觉得有些焦躁。  
这种时候，要是金在就好了。  
这个想法蹦出来的一瞬间，琪多尔就对自己皱了皱眉——不，就算没有金，新组成的十二支也能解决这件事！  
“好了，目前就这么多事情，抱歉打扰大家休息了。”

“等等。”切利多尼希突然走到了台上，从船长手上抢走了话筒，“很显然，消失的人里有几名是我亲爱的兄弟姐妹。我觉得，这件事情，嫌疑最大的人就是——”

“我亲爱的妹妹，卡金国的第五王子，茨贝帕。”

面对这惊人性的发言，底下的群众炸开了。


	28. 克罗诺皮奥

028

什么是御宅精神？  
许多人都无法理解他们，但他们其实只是——对自己热爱的事物有着难以估量的执着和热情的人。被那种热情支配着，他们会竭尽所能去了解并熟知一切和心中所爱的事物相关的东西。  
世界上有很多种御宅，从动画漫画到军事、文学，对于御宅来讲，最核心的词汇是——“爱”。他们爱着某个特殊的领域。  
莫里森也毫不例外。  
一个御宅在选择自己的研究论题的时候，怎么可能没有爱呢？  
所以她踏足暗黑大陆的瞬间，感受到的不是其他，而是一种难以言表的激动心情。  
她看着眼前的植物、沼泽、岩石、土壤。  
世界最大的未知。  
你好。

“你在傻笑什么啊。”东瞥了一眼莫里森，“别走神，这片沼泽一旦走错，就是死。”  
“嗯嗯~”  
“喂，你听着呢吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“在这里你得听我的。知道吗？我说的所有话，你都得一字不差地听着。这里不是你那个什么学校，跟你看的那些书可不一样。”  
“噗……”  
“你笑什么！”东突然后悔让莫里森跟着他了，当时怎么没发现这个小兔崽子这么气人。不光一点该有的警戒心都没有，还在面临可能丧命的危险时心不在焉，到底是什么人养出来的奇葩。  
“我笑…哈哈哈哈…你明明是写那个书的人……哈哈哈哈哈……”莫里森笑完摆摆手，“没事没事，你接着说。”  
东·富力士怒了。  
“嗷！”莫里森捂住了脑袋，“你打我干什么！”  
“没什么，看你不爽。”  
“你——”莫里森觉得有些生气，但是眼神扫到了右前方之后忽然一亮，“欸？那个不是……”  
她冲了过去。  
“喂！沼泽……！”东觉得自己操的心都喂狗了。  
“我不叫‘喂’！”莫里森头也不回地喊了一句，不知道是无知者无畏，还是初学者的幸运，莫里森居然平安无事地渡过了沼泽。  
东叹了口气，下一瞬间就出现在了莫里森的身旁。  
莫里森惊叹地看着他。  
“以前我就想问了，东先生，你的移动速度这么快，是不是什么念能力？比如可以瞬移之类的。”  
“不，我就是单纯的速度比较快。”  
莫里森撇了撇嘴。  
“这不符合常理。”她说道，似乎是在对东说，又似乎不在乎有没有听众，“的确，如果假设一辆车能够无限提高速度上限，那么终究会有一刻人眼将无法再看见画面中的车子，也就是达到了肉眼不可分辨的速度。这时的车辆在人看来就像是不存在一样。就好像坐高铁的时候，一米以内的铁栅栏是看不清的一样。每秒二十四帧的动画在人眼看来是连续的，那么假设这就是达到了人眼无法分辨的速度，光速是每秒3*10的八次方，换算过来，一帧是4万1千6百微秒。观测者距离假设是1米，要达到人眼不可分辨的速度就是大概每秒…两三百公里吧。如果视角是120度，离你一米的东西能在二十四分之一秒内前进三点五米，也就是一秒前进108米，也就是时速360公里就几乎能完全让你看不到了…但如果观测者距离远一些，对这个数值的要求就会更高，因为飞得很高的飞艇就算速度很快在地面上的人看来也很慢，如果离你十米远就得时速三千六百公里了…话说回来，星云爆发喷射物质速度啊、行星公转线速度这些不是超快吗，但是离我们太远了，所以才根本看不出会动啥的…你这样的速度，爆发力和加速度在一瞬间的要求负荷肯定超出了人类的生理极限，即使加上念力作为影响因素……唔唔唔。”  
“停。”东一手捂住了莫里森说个不停的嘴，“你……说你是学什么专业的来着。”  
“唔唔唔唔。”  
东一脸无奈地把手拿开了。  
“比较文学。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“怎么了嘛……”莫里森似乎有些不高兴被打断，“总之结论就是，你应该是人兽混血之类的。”  
排除一切错误答案，剩下来的即使再不可思议，也是正确答案。这是福尔摩斯说的。莫里森在心里想到。  
“疼！为什么又打我。东先生，你太暴力了。”  
“叫我东就好了，”东头疼地看着莫里森，“你那些尊称和敬语一看就是假的，心里压根没怎么尊敬我吧。”  
“怎…怎么可能啦！东先生是我最敬佩的作家兼冒险家了。”  
“……”

“看你这么兴奋跑过来，这个蓝色的生物到底是什么？”东转移了话题。  
“它是我心目中的T娘。”莫里森一听东提起了面前的生物，兴奋地开始解说，“请看，这深蓝的鳞片，简直和全宇宙最美的时间机器一模一样。”（莫里森指的是神秘博士里的TARDIS）  
“它是我研究暗黑大陆的时候最喜欢的生物了。我们管它叫克罗诺皮奥。本身没什么攻击性，是一种拟态生物，所以名字也取自一个讲述拟态生物的著名小说。但是……”莫里森伸手摸了摸它，东也注意到了。  
“伤口还很新。”  
它已经快死了。  
莫里森露出了很难过的表情。

东也蹲了下来，伸手摸了摸被莫里森称作克罗诺皮奥的生物，只有双头狼的一半大小，瞬间，他敏锐地察觉到了不对。  
“喂…兰卡斯特。”  
“嗯？”莫里森眨了眨眼。  
一滴液体到了莫里森的手上。  
“欸？”  
渐渐地，莫里森也感觉到了那种不对劲。  
她瞪大了眼睛。  
蓝色生物的周围。  
不，这个蓝色的生物只是一个拟态。  
一个诱饵。  
真正的生物，太过庞大。  
融入了四周的环境，只有一个鲜艳的拟态留在地面上。  
正对落入陷阱的猎物露出獠牙。  
又是一滴到了地面。  
距离上一滴，时间只过去了三秒。  
“东先生…它的嘴……”  
“嗯。在你正上方。”  
“看来距离上次捕猎没过多久。”  
“兰卡斯特，”他问，“你能跑多快？”  
答案是——跑不快。  
于是东一手抄起还在发愣的莫里森，下一秒就出现在了百米开外的平原上。  
那个生物像是变色龙一样，渐渐地不再伪装自己，露出了蜥蜴一样的头部，它鼻孔里喷出的气体吹出了好几百米远，吹得莫里森头有点发晕。  
它的腹中发出了阵阵轰鸣，既像是岩石摩擦发出的隆隆声，又好像地狱里岩浆涌动的声音。莫里森睁大了眼睛，抬起头来直直地看着它暗金色的眼球。  
好……漂亮……  
那个生物一口向地底咬去，一条足足有三十多米的巨型虫子被它挖了出来，三两下就被吃掉了。  
“没什么攻击性？”  
“哈……哈哈……”莫里森干笑了两声。  
东和莫里森在它的眼里连吃的价值都没有，估计还不够塞牙缝的。  
“还觉得和书里一样吗？”  
“我……”莫里森的表情变来变去，最终停在了一个看不清的笑容上，“不，比书里的更好。”  
“好一万倍。”

后来他们继续往东走的时候，莫里森开口道：“东先生，你刚才带着我进行飞速移动，相当于给自己增加了约一倍的质量，质量越大的物体在移动的时候——”  
“闭嘴。”  
莫里森闭上了嘴。

“我不是人兽混血。”  
“噗。”  
莫里森觉得年轻的东·富力士也许还挺可爱的。


	29. 混乱

029

自我是不连续的。  
气味，欲望，眼前的景象。  
要说为什么，那是因为，不是也很常有吗？一个人在被指责成为犯人的时候，会有人说他平常不是这样的，这样简直像是变了一个人。  
这是一个比较极端的例子。还有不那么极端的，比如，一个人突然觉得自己想吃的东西不想吃了，喜欢的人不喜欢了，一瞬间觉得生命很重要，下一瞬间又不这么觉得。  
那是一片看不到边际的，堆积成山的世界。  
人在什么时候会想要某样东西，下一刻又能够完全抛弃这一欲求。前一刻你还是为生理需求而烦恼的世俗中的一员，下一秒，你就不再在乎这些片刻的欢愉。  
如果活着，就是在欲望的环中无限循环——需求、满足与空虚的循环，那么是什么在驱使这一循环呢。  
如果一个人从这个循环里短暂地脱离了出来，那么，他还是一个完整的人吗。  
我，是谁。  
活着，又是为什么。  
生命，真的宝贵吗。  
呼吸，进入肺部的气体经过鼻腔，刺激到嗅觉神经，作为养分的气体经过过滤，充盈了肺泡。这是一个生命为了维持机能必须做的事情。  
这是另一个生命眼中的世界。

在短暂的眩晕过后，莫里森看到了眼前的人。  
那是像矛盾本身一样的人，像困境本身一样的人。但是这个人看到莫里森的出现，露出了“预料之中”的笑容。  
“欢迎回来。”他说。  
库洛洛颇为自在地把手插在裤兜里，靠在黒鲸空旷走廊的柱子上。  
“……”莫里森低着头，没有看库洛洛，也没来得及为黒鲸的空旷感到疑惑。她把手伸进了随身背着的小包里，摸到了一个冰凉的固体，然后深深地呼出了一口气。  
莫里森从暗黑大陆回到了黒鲸上。  
“现在是几几年？”  
“2001年8月18日。”  
“两天吗…”  
在暗黑大陆也同样是过了两天的时间。太巧了。  
“…你一直在这里？大家呢？”莫里森问道。  
“所有人都在中心的环形广场。”  
“所以你一定要和所有人不一样么。”  
“你把内心独白说出来了。”库洛洛扬起嘴角笑了一下。  
“我故意的。”  
库洛洛没有说话。  
莫里森疲惫地把手扶上了额头，把刘海撩到一边，又深吸了一口气，然后冲库洛洛抱歉地笑了一下，“抱歉，我刚才态度不太好，这里发生了什么事？”  
库洛洛颇有兴趣地看了一眼莫里森。  
“我觉得，你以后直接想说什么就说什么挺好的。不要有顾虑。”  
莫里森撇了撇嘴。  
“我告诉你发生了什么，你也告诉我你遇到了什么，怎么样？”  
莫里森眯着眼看了一眼库洛洛，他的态度很强硬，完全不像是在商量的样子。  
不过这一点莫里森早就知道了。因为库洛洛本质上是个极度自我的人，从来不会顾及他人的想法。是的——如果你哪怕从库洛洛身上看到了一丁点名为“礼貌”的东西，那都是错觉。他只是在诚实地向你提出他的想法，其实也很懒得做出有礼貌的表象，你会觉得他有礼貌，也许只是因为他长得比较帅。不，这也不对。  
库洛洛会让人觉得似乎是有礼貌的人，是因为他不在乎他人的反应。  
你的指责不会让他愤怒，你的愤怒不会让他兴奋，你的兴奋不会让他得意。  
他不在乎，所以不会过度涉足他人的私人空间，也不是很在意他人对事物的理解。大概是因为这样吧。  
他不是因为懂得人情世故所以会表现出“礼貌”这样社会性的行为，相反，他的一切行为都与“社会性”一词相去甚远。库洛洛只是，诚实地说出自己当下的想法。  
这也正是莫里森在一开始见到他的时候，会觉得和他的相处很轻松的原因。  
然而库洛洛活得随性，不代表莫里森会抛弃自己的“表象”。

“唉…那算了吧。”莫里森摆摆手，“有些事情我也不是很想告诉你，我去广场找大家。拜拜。”  
库洛洛沉默地看着莫里森，莫里森忽然感到脊柱一阵发凉。突然之间，库洛洛的气势似乎发生了质的改变，莫里森不由得感到心跳加速、呼吸困难、冷汗直冒。  
莫里森很少会有这样的感觉，即便是在面对生命危险的时候——这种感觉很像是发现要和教授去饭局时的紧张，但是更可怕。  
这种生物的本能反应，并非是意识的不同可以改变的。一个生物可以不畏惧死亡，却无法在面对捕猎者时不感到恐惧。  
然而这种压力却像来时一样突兀地消散了。  
“是吗，我知道了。那我和你一起去吧。”他说。  
你不是不想和大家在一起吗！莫里森在心里吐槽。虽然不是很想和库洛洛一起出现，但无奈这不是她能选择的事情。  
只不过，回到黒鲸上之后，莫里森发现她的通讯工具又可以用了。手机是有比杨德小队的成员经过念力处理的，只要是队伍里的人都能够借此互相通信。  
她立刻给金发了信息。  
「我有重要的事情要报告，什么时候方便通话呀？(>_<)」  
点击发送之后却发现原来手机里已经堆满了各类信息。  
还是……等会找到教授他们再看吧。  
莫里森想着。

就在莫里森回来的两天前，酷拉皮卡面色阴沉地看着站在台上发言的卡金国第四王子，切利多尼希。  
“昨天晚上，我经过茨贝帕的房间的时候，发现了一种奇妙的液体滴在墙边的塑料板上。”切利多尼希说，“这到底是什么呢？有一股刺鼻的酸味，也许是某种酸。你们可能不知道，茨贝帕喜欢做实验，但这次明显比往常更奇怪。我取了一些样本给助手化验之后，发现是氢氟酸。你们现在去找的话，也许能在船上的某个角落找到被酸溶解的萨列撒雷（卡金国的第八王子），氢氟酸是唯一可以溶解人体的酸，正是因为这样——”  
“即使这一万人不是茨贝帕杀害的，至少八王子也是他手下的受害者。氢氟酸处理不慎会将整艘黒鲸至于极其危险的境地，大家，我建议，将茨贝帕以故意谋杀罪名逮捕，然后没收他的实验室器材，严加看管。”  
“等等！”茨贝帕喊道，“你有什么证据说是我杀了萨列撒雷？！我昨天一直和泰森（卡金国的第六王子）在放映室啊。”  
切利多尼希露出了令人感到毛骨悚然的邪恶笑容。  
“是啊，到底为什么，杀人犯的你会和泰森在一起呢？”  
“这只能说明一件事情。”切利多尼希怜悯地看着茨贝帕，“泰森也是杀人犯。”  
“你——！”  
“恳请协会的诸位猎人，一定明察这件事情。”  
酷拉皮卡冷冷地开口。  
“已经查明了。”他从琪多尔手里接过了话筒，走上台前，看着底下的群众，同时也看都没看一眼旁边的切利多尼希，“昨天我们在调查失踪人员的时候，在负二层的储物间找到了疑似八王子的尸体。在三层休息厅的壁炉里发现了疑似十王子卡卓的尸体。我们判断这两起案件与失踪人员无关，所以没有一同告知大家，非常抱歉。”  
“不过，这艘船行驶在灰域，应该按照什么法律来处理犯人呢？”  
“犯人现在还不能确定是第四王子指证的第五王子和第六王子，还需要进一步调查。”酷拉皮卡以平稳而没有起伏的语调回应道，“黒鲸一号属于卡金国的领土，对于犯人应当按卡金国当地的法律处理。”  
“……喂！如果真的是王子干的，那他们不就会把杀人犯放了吗？！”雷欧力听到酷拉皮卡的发言，有些激动地说。  
切利多尼希一直看着冷静发言的酷拉皮卡，拿着话筒的手微微颤抖。  
啊——就是他——没错。  
睿智、冷静、博学、自我主义的——  
最棒的——艺术品——  
就在这时，切利多尼希突然开口了：“按照卡金国的法律，谋杀王族是处以死罪。”  
“你——！”第五王子愤怒地冲上了台，却被切利多尼希的手下包围了。  
底下的人群也突然开始不停地骚动。  
“停——！”琪多尔的表情被反光的镜片遮住，却有一种令人难以违抗的气魄，“大家，请回去休息吧，卡金国王子的事情我们自会处理。”  
“届时一定会将结果告知给大家，请不要造成混乱。”  
而切利多尼希满意地看着他造成的混乱局面，目光一直没有离开过酷拉皮卡。

人群散去之后，米哉斯顿找到了酷拉皮卡。  
“如果使用你那个能力的话，也许很快就能清楚犯人是谁了吧。”  
“但是——”  
“啊，我知道，不能用的。十二支的成员如果知道了你的那个能力……这次任务就面临失败的危险。”  
“西游有什么动静吗？”  
“目前还没有。”  
酷拉皮卡吸了一口气，忽地瘫靠在了旁边的扶手上。  
“你还好吗？”  
“不……我只是……”  
酷拉皮卡的声音微微颤抖，却不是因为疲惫或苦恼，而是愤怒和兴奋。  
切利多尼希·灰锅肉。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
他们都在这艘船上。


	30. 悲伤的年轻人

030

曾经有一个年轻人梦想着能把世界变成纯逻辑构成的理性世界。他非常聪明，有一天他居然真的做到了。当他完成自己的作品时，他后退一步欣赏着，那是非常美丽的世界，由纯粹的逻辑构成的世界，没有不完美和矛盾。眼中所见皆是一片闪光的冰层，延伸到了地平线的远处。  
当聪明的年轻人想要探索他创造的世界时，却一屁股摔到了冰层上。他忘记了摩擦力。于是他伤心地哭了起来。但是渐渐地，随着年龄的增长，他开始认识到，原来模糊的概念不是缺陷，这才是让世界得以运行的东西。他的世界变得模糊暧昧，他开始看到这个世界原本的样子。  
但他心里总在怀念冰层，还有当所有的事物都是那么明确又绝对的时候。虽然他也开始喜欢脚下的土地，但他却怎么也无法舒适地在这里生存。他卡在了土地与冰层之间，无处为家。  
这是他悲哀的由来。

 

茨贝帕最终还是被人抓住了马脚，葛尔是那个找出了绝对性证据的人。同为科学家，茨贝帕没有感到气愤，或者不甘心，反而有一种惺惺相惜的钦佩。  
她确信即便切里多尼希指证她为凶手，也无法找到证据。在化学这个领域，茨贝帕自认为没有人能够赢得过她。切里多尼希的根据不是科学，而是情感。  
就算没有这次的王位争夺，茨贝帕也认为她一定会在某一天将撒列萨雷杀害。  
茨贝帕抚着怀里的信纸低头不语。她想，人类具有的本能，比其他动物更多，而不是更少。把本能与理性对立起来是错误的。理性本身不能够抑制冲动；唯一能够中和一个冲动的，是一种相反方向的冲动。但是，理性也许可以形成一种干扰，它会激发想象力，以放松相反方向的冲动。  
身为一名科学家，茨贝帕并不排斥自己的本能。撒列萨雷是一个令人厌恶的人，无论他是否是卡金国的八王子。他自大，肤浅，爱慕女色，然而他自己可能到最后一刻都不会明白茨贝帕杀害他的真正动机。  
那是几年前的事情，撒列萨雷经过茨贝帕的房间，搂着黑色头发的女人。他没做什么别的，只是好似看不起一般地笑了声。  
“哈，你每天摆弄这些，有什么好玩的？”  
黑发女人笑了：“唉，你别这么说，看她怪可怜的。”  
就是那一瞬间，茨贝帕确信了自己有一天一定会杀掉这个弟弟。  
人性就像悬在悬崖两端的一条绳索，茨贝帕就这样从一端到了另一端。她无法理解撒列萨雷，却不是因为无法理解而杀害他。不，杀害的理由，正是因为她理解了他。  
人的外表和内心是被什么捆绑在一起的？茨贝帕偶尔看到镜中的自己却无法认出那里映出的影子，这就是他人眼中呈现的自己。然而她内心追求的事物却与外表无关，或者本应是这样的。是什么人，将这样一个灵魂，植入这样一个肉体。茨贝帕不会承认自己思考过这个问题。  
茨贝帕和另一位凶手，卡金国的第六王子泰森被困在了米哉斯顿黄色的“密室裁判”中。黄色的密室裁判可以限制人的行动。猎人协会没有像切里多尼希说的那样处死两名王子，只是把他们作为犯人加以看守，和比杨德一样。  
泰森意外地爽快。她承认了的确是自己杀害了第十王子：“那个花枝招展的婊子，早就看她不顺眼了，尽是勾引我的达令们。”  
泰森对她的护卫爱慕不已，所以也没有派手下的人参加猎人考试。“嫉妒”是切里多尼希对泰森的评价。  
站在酷拉皮卡身旁的切里多尼希发出了吃吃的笑声。  
一群垃圾，废物，无知的烂货。  
切里多尼希想到，又看了一眼酷拉皮卡，笑意更浓了。  
“喂。老弟，你别跟那儿自嗨了。”本杰明扯着嗓子打断了切里多尼希的思绪，他嫌恶地看向自己的兄弟。  
“唉，你们这帮王子烦不烦啊，回去睡了。”皮优一边在手机上不停地打字，一边头也不抬地说，打了个哈欠，“葛尔，鸪姑，我们回去吧~”  
“嗯…”葛尔最后又看了一眼被关在密室裁判里的茨贝帕，“走吧。”  
“真是，吵死了！臭死啦！真受不了这帮臭男人。”鸪姑不耐烦地说。  
琪多尔叹了口气：  
“那接下来就交给你们了，米哉，萨长。”  
“酷拉皮卡，你一起吗？”雷欧力问道。  
“不必了。”  
“喂，你这家伙——”  
雷欧力本想说出的话却被酷拉皮卡脸上的表情堵了回去。他的同伴瞪着眼睛，死死地盯着一个方向。目光里是难以描述的激烈情感，像是仇恨，决意，和厌恶。雷欧力顺着他的目光看过去，是切里多尼希的一个手下将他的藏品在一件件地搬到新的房间。其中就有——火红眼。  
“…要我帮忙吗？”  
“不必了。”  
“唉……你，你给我悠着点啊。”雷欧力有些不放心地拍着酷拉皮卡的肩膀，又有些犹豫地把手收了回去。   
“你的好意我心领了，但这是我一个人的事情。”  
他径直向切里多尼希的房间走了过去。  
过了一会儿，米哉斯顿问他：“雷欧力，你不回去吗？”  
“怎么可能回去啊，有个笨蛋我可得看着。”雷欧力夸张地叹了口气，歪头示意了一下酷拉皮卡离开的方向，“酷拉皮卡那家伙，倔起来跟头牛似的。没有人拉着他早把自己玩死了。”  
“他能有你这样的朋友很幸运。”  
“啧，”雷欧力把脸别过去，“……彼此彼此吧。”  
“等等，米哉，萨长！”别过脸的雷欧力正好看着茨贝帕的方向，“卡金国的王子，他——”

死了。  
而且怎么看都不可能是自杀。

米哉斯顿同样一脸的不可置信。  
“不可能，‘密室裁判’是绝对的密室。”

8月18号凌晨，第二件不可思议的事情发生了。

 

同一天下午的时候。  
莫里森走在前头，库洛洛跟在后头，但空旷的走廊里似乎只回响起她自己的脚步声。莫里森手里紧攥着从暗黑大陆带回来的那块物体——是在第一天遇到的拟态生物身上找到的。那块物体酷似某种合金，表面光滑，而且形状规则。莫里森捏着它，一个猜测渐渐地在她的脑海中成型。  
库洛洛一言不发地跟着莫里森前进，光凭态度是无法揣度他脑中所想的，莫里森晃神之间忽然想起她回到自己的时间线之前一瞬间看到的景象。  
“库洛洛……”  
“嗯？”  
“你是…流星街出身的吗？”  
“是啊。”  
莫里森的表情显得有些困惑。先前看到的景象，那片成山的世界，连绵不断的夕阳和垃圾堆，是不是流星街呢？  
“那里是什么样的？”  
“什么样的…”库洛洛听到这样的提问忍不住笑了一声，“是啊，非要说是什么样的，就是个很不一样的地方吧。”  
“完全没有帮助，有没有具体一点的描述？”  
“怎么突然想起来问这个？”  
莫里森停下脚步看了眼库洛洛，叹了口气。  
“不……没什么。就是稍微有点在意。”  
“如果你感兴趣的话，哪天可以去看看。”库洛洛用手扶着嘴边，想了想说，“你突然在意起流星街的事情，和这几天突然的消失和出现有关系吗？”  
莫里森听到库洛洛这么问，露出了苦恼的表情。  
真是敏锐的洞察力……  
“唉！真是什么都瞒不过你。嗯，算是吧。我出现在船上的时候，有一瞬间好像看到了流星街的景象。都是垃圾山，但是意外地，在夕阳的照耀下有种别样的美感……。”  
但也许那是因为她透过了别人的眼睛在看这幅景象，不过莫里森没有把这句话说出来。旁边的库洛洛也做出了一副思考的样子，没准他已经察觉到了。  
莫里森忽然觉得有点动摇。脚下的地板似乎变得越来越软，像要把人吞进去一样，根本没法走得动路。  
库洛洛似乎伸手要抓住她，但莫里森感觉她好像被什么无形的东西从世界中割离了。库洛洛说的话，他的动作，都像是隔着一层厚厚的隔阂，传不到这边来。  
又是这种感觉。  
莫里森有些后悔没有直接给金打电话。  
等回过神来的时候，她就已经不在船上了。  
眼中看到的是一片黑暗，只有一个熟悉的声音回荡在耳边。  
“兰卡，你来了啊。”  
是金-富力士。


	31. 密室杀人

031

“把火红眼给你也可以，”切利多尼希慵懒地躺在沙发里，“只要你答应我一个条件。”  
“什么条件。”  
“退出十二支，跟我回国。”  
“……我拒绝。”  
“那就没办法了，你宝贝的眼睛也不能给你了，酷拉皮卡。”  
酷拉皮卡眯起了眼睛。就在这时，切利多尼希从酷拉皮卡身上感到了危险的气息，然后愈发满意自己看人的眼光。  
“你要是喜欢这种东西，我还可以给你很多别的，不考虑一下吗？”  
突然门外传来一声巨响，伴随着吵吵嚷嚷的争执声。  
“喂喂！不带这样的吧！让我进去！”  
“这里是卡金国第四王子的私人领域，没有他的允许外人不得进入。”   
切利多尼希心情大好，冲门口喊道：“迪塔，把那只猴子放进来也无妨。”  
“你说谁他妈是猴子啊？！”雷欧力本来心情就不好，被这么一说，谁还管得了那么多？先灭了这小子的。但是没想到他的一拳被酷拉皮卡拦下了。  
“等等，雷欧力，”酷拉皮卡转而冷冷地对切利多尼希说，“如你所见，切利多尼希。我们没有必要答应你的条件。如果我没有估计错误，这艘船上，卡金国的王子最终只要留下一人就足够了，其余都是不必要的。不，应该说是只能有一个人活下来。你们互相残杀，就是为了王位吧？恐怕国王是这样说的：‘最后活下来的人，就是下一任国王’。你的性命只对你的亲卫队有价值。也就是说，即使你死在这里，对于猎人协会也不会有任何影响。如果你行动不便，你的其他兄弟只怕连高兴都来不及吧？”  
“你要是聪明的话，就把火红眼交给我。”  
切利多尼希听出了这句话的潜台词。  
‘如果你不想现在死在这里，就把眼睛交出来。’  
他笑了。  
“哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈，太精彩了，没错，但是你有一点没有估计到。”  
“你问问你旁边的猴子，他为什么要来找你？”  
雷欧力早就听得不耐烦了，他以最快的速度向酷拉皮卡解释了刚才发生在茨贝帕身上的事情。酷拉皮卡听了之后皱起了眉头，他看了一眼在沙发里喝红酒的切利多尼希。  
切利多尼希意味深长地冲他笑了笑。  
“走，带我去看看。”无视了切利多尼希，酷拉皮卡对雷欧力说。

在环形广场的西北角，米哉斯顿、萨长和琪多尔站在了茨贝帕的尸体旁，她的尸体有好几处都以一种奇特的方式被扭曲了。皮优被叫过来看着比杨德，她拿出手机对着尸体照了好几张照片。  
“怎么了？总要有人留证据吧！”她说。揉了揉眼睛。  
“哟~我们的大侦探回来了。”看到酷拉皮卡和雷欧力走过来，皮优吹了声口哨。  
“死因是颈部重击。”琪多尔推了推眼镜。  
“啊，没错，这点我刚才就确认过了。”雷欧力说。  
但是除了颈部的伤害，茨贝帕的身体多处都呈现出扭曲的状态，像是被拧过的麻绳一样。  
“米哉，”酷拉皮卡问，“你的念能力绝对可以察觉到敌人的攻击的吧？”  
“对，不可能在我不知情的情况下受到来自外部的攻击。黄色的‘密室裁判’可以限制对方的行动，实际上还形成了1*1*2大小的立方体，基本上可以说是没有可能从外部进行攻击的。”  
“哎呦，这不就是那个啥么，那个那个……”  
“密室杀人。”  
“死者留下了一条信息。”萨长指了指被捏在茨贝帕扭曲的手中的信纸，“内容……我们还没看。”  
“嘛~一般这种不都是给的凶手是谁的提示吗？”皮优手里拿着比杨德的胡子在玩。所幸比杨德一直在睡觉，不过即使醒着他应该也不会在意的。  
“不过…他真的在睡吗？绝对是假装的吧。”雷欧力一脸黑线地嘟囔。  
“嗯？你说什么？”米哉斯顿问。  
“不不，没什么。”  
“总之先看看写了什么吧。”酷拉皮卡说。  
琪多尔捡起了那张信纸，信纸上面只写了一行“C=C”。  
“这什么破玩意？”皮优探过头来说。  
“你不看着比杨德行吗？”  
“我看看又怎么样嘛！”  
琪多尔拿着信纸翻看了一下，背面什么都没有，她的眼镜闪了一下光。  
“这该不会就是个涂鸦吧…”雷欧力抓了抓头说。  
“不。雷欧力，”琪多尔说，“所有人之中你和我最应该知道这不是普通的涂鸦了吧？”  
“啊？”  
酷拉皮卡看了一眼雷欧力。  
“考虑到死亡信息一般是要指向凶手的，所以…”琪多尔说，“你们觉得凶手会是谁？”  
“恐怕也是卡金国的其他王子吧。”米哉斯顿沉思了一会儿说。  
“是这样吗，的确，原来如此。”酷拉皮卡说道，“想一想也是，嗯，这的确是指向凶手的死亡信息。”  
“所以你们到底在说什么啊，能不能有人给我解释一下。”  
“茨贝帕是一名化学家。”米哉斯顿说道，“信息的图案是C=C，你们能想到什么？”  
“化学…那不就是碳原子吗，但是这有什么用啊！难道和原子质量有关系？但是等号两边都是碳原子，一点意义都没有了啊。”  
“对，所以这不是等号。”  
“不是等号又能是什么…啊！”  
“是化学键。”  
“所以是第二王子做的吗？但是这样说也太草率了吧。”  
琪多尔苦恼地扶了下额头。  
“雷欧力，说道卡金国的王子，都有一个共同点，你能想得到吗？”  
“共同点…可是他们性别都不一样吧。”雷欧力脑子快冒烟了。  
第一王子是个狮子男，第二王子看起来像贵妇人，第三王子是个和尚，第四王子切利多尼希是个变态，第五王子是茨贝帕化学家，第六王子泰森爱慕男色，第七王子是个大烟枪，第八王子死了，第九王子是个文艺青年，第十王子死了，剩下的全是小孩子。  
这都八竿子打不着边的一帮人，哪来的什么共同点？卡金国也是个神奇的地方，要说这么些个奇形怪状的王子都是一个爹生的，一般谁会信啊。  
“卡金国的王子都有一个共同点，就是他们的姓氏相同。”酷拉皮卡说，“比方来说的话，切利多尼希的名字就是Tserriednich·Hui Guo Rou。”  
“所以这个式子是不完整的。以两个键连接起来的碳原子中心物质，如果需要被补全的话，就是指向H，也就是氢原子，这个是乙烯。”  
说着，琪多尔拿出了纸笔画出了乙烯的化学式。  
每个碳原子都伸出两个化学键，构成了以碳原子为中心，被四个氢原子围绕的图。  
“四个H，所以是第四王子吗？”雷欧力看着说，“但是光是这样也没法确定就是乙烯啊，比如说万一有人在上面做了手脚，原本是乙烷的话呢？”  
“乙烷的化学式中间是‘C-C’的样子，所以只要再碳原子中间再加上一横就可以了。这样的话这个化学式就可以指第六王子了，不是吗？”  
“你说的对，但是有一个致命的问题。”皮优忍着笑说道，“第六王子是泰森啊！她一直被关在‘密室裁判’里面，现在还在睡觉呢啊？”  
“的确，第六王子是不可能的，而原本这个化学式也不可能是指向二王子的乙炔。因为不可能减掉一横嘛，所以这么说起来就只有第四王子咯。”  
“那切利多尼希是犯人？”雷欧力问。  
“纸条都这么说了，那就是咯？”皮优不知什么时候拿了一根棒棒糖在嚼。  
酷拉皮卡看了一些茨贝帕的尸体，想起了切利多尼希那个意味深长的笑容。  
“不。犯人不是他。”  
酷拉皮卡说。  
琪多尔不解地看向他。  
“米哉，你说过‘密室裁判’是绝对的密室，对吧？”  
“是的。这个绝对不会有错。”  
“问题就在这里了。”酷拉皮卡冷静地分析道，“除非米哉是说谎的共犯，那么，这就不可能是来自外部的他杀。所谓密室，基本上都是伪装成密室，实际上却不是。然而有了米哉的能力，可以说那种情况下不可能是他杀。所以，这条信息很有可能也是伪造的，能想到的用途有几个，但是可能性最大的就是——”  
“陷害。”  
“怎么可能？！那种死法是无法自己做到的啊！”  
“我没说是自己做到的。”酷拉皮卡回应道，“但是如果有共犯呢？所以这很有可能是茨贝帕事先和共犯有过协商，在自己的死能够为自己换来更大的利益时做出的行为。留下的信息不会太过困难变得难以解读，也不会太简单，让人经过一番推理得出结论后更不容易推翻自己的定论，又很符合死者的性格。是很高明的手法。”  
“那也无法解释她的死状啊。”  
酷拉皮卡沉默了一会儿。  
“皮优，你之前照的照片给我看一下。”  
皮优把手机递给了酷拉皮卡。  
“……果然如此。”酷拉皮卡看了之后说，“你们，用‘凝’看一下这张照片。”  
在茨贝帕的旁边，虽然微不可见，却的的确确有一个发光的影子。  
“‘念’？”  
“不…这个……是生物吧。”雷欧力说，“看起来像是念兽。但是太小了。”  
“是还在发育中的念兽。”酷拉皮卡说，“我刚才在和切利多尼希接触的时候也注意了一下，他的肩膀上也有类似的生物。但是他自己似乎意识不到，他的念兽和照片上的不同。所以可以排除茨贝帕的死亡和他有关的可能性了。恐怕这个念兽卡金国的王子每人都有一只，至于为什么是孵化期的念兽，或者这只念兽为什么能被它的主人指挥，目前都是不知道的。不过关于念兽和孵化期这一点，考虑到时间的因素，很有可能是卡金国为了继承王位进行的一个必要的仪式。但可以肯定的是——”  
“一旦宿主死亡，念兽就会消失。”  
“之前我说这是指向凶手的信息，不是说这张纸上指的犯人就是凶手，而是它将会成为找到真正凶手的关键。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乙烯  
>   
> 乙烷  
>   
> 乙炔  
> 


	32. 未来

032

莫里森不是在对方发出声音的时候认出他是金的，在那之前她就已经“看到”他了。也许这样说不是很准确，莫里森看到的是他眼中的世界。  
那应该是金·富力士的过去。  
就好像在那短短的一瞬间，她不再是她自己了一样。  
是的，这和见到库洛洛的时候的情况相似，但是，为什么…  
莫里森有些不知所措，她脑海中鲜明地映出那些转瞬即逝，却又怎么也抓不住的一丝情绪。到底是什么呢？  
“兰卡，听好了。”  
虽然什么也看不见，但是莫里森能感觉到金温热的手抓着自己的肩膀，就像是想要安抚她的情绪一样。  
莫里森其实有点庆幸这里如此黑暗，她也不是很确定自己脸上的表情到底是什么样的，但总之，金看不到就好。  
“你的时间不多了，你要好好记住。”  
莫里森有些恍惚地听着金的话。  
“记住，之前我遇到的你让我传达给你的话：一定不要死。”

“一定不要死。”

然后，就好像被这句话惊醒了一样，莫里森睁大了眼睛，忽然的强光让她又忍不住把眼睛闭了起来。  
“金…这里是？”  
“2003年7月7号，暗黑大陆，世界最大的树——世界树上。”  
两年后的世界？  
莫里森努力擦干了被强光刺激出来的眼泪。  
“但是，刚才明明还很黑的…”她环顾了一下四周，的确很高，脚底下都是云层，甚至都看不到地面，“好奇怪啊。”  
她已经什么都搞不懂了，这个世界简直乱套啦！  
“用你自己的话来说的话，这是在突破投影的时候，造成的精神负荷导致的暂时性失明，不要紧的。”  
“我自己？”  
“未来的你。”  
“呃…”  
莫里森觉得自己的脑袋开始冒烟了。  
“等等！你刚才好像说了句什么。什么来着。”莫里森皱着眉头思索，“……对了！为什么我的时间不多了？”  
而且未来的自己说的话好像很不明觉厉的样子，难不成未来的自己也成为了牛人之一吗，干的好啊！自己！不，等等，好像有哪里不对。  
“总之一定记得…”金严肃地看着莫里森呢，抓着她肩膀的手紧了紧，“你的情况我都知道了，但是，遇到什么问题一定不要自己扛着。好吗？”  
莫里森脸忽然红了一下。  
“哦…哦！”  
然后又好像要把被金电到的那部分自己踢出去一样，甩了甩脑袋，慌忙补充道：  
“等等，什么什么…不，这到底是怎么一回事啊！未来的我难道什么都没说清楚吗？差评！”  
但是金的手抓得再紧也没用，莫里森的肩膀已经开始变得透明了。  
“记好了，还有，不要自寻死路。”  
“欸？等等，等等啊！我还什么都没搞明白呢！”  
莫里森忽然惊恐地看向自己的周围，在她看来并不是自己的身体开始变得透明，而是周围的景色开始不断扭曲。就像之前在船上的时候一样。空间不再是平滑的，四周的颜色也好像有无数种重叠在一起，变得杂乱纷繁。  
“可恶！可恶！这到底是怎么回事……”  
但是还没等她说完这句话，莫里森就看到了令她更加惊恐的一幕。  
周围的景色已经从云海变成了平原，而她面前正在和一群怪物战斗的人影，那是东·富力士。  
但是东忙于应付其中三头，似乎已经无法顾及到突然出现的第四只。  
“东！危险！！”莫里森头脑一热，冲了上去，什么事情都被她抛到了脑后。那些怪物长着禽类一样的利爪，狼一样的身体，但是却有一辆公交车那么大。  
“？！”  
东没有想到会忽然出现人的声音，反射性地向后方退去。  
莫里森忘记了一件事…  
那就是自己其实很弱这件事。  
猝不及防地，她的左胸被怪物的爪子穿透了，然后她就忽然想到了刚才金貌似很严肃地和她说：一定不要死。  
莫里森想着：完蛋了，关键时刻，就这么被自己不注意生死的坏习惯干掉了。  
以前莫里森因为知道自己不会死，所以从来没有在意过。  
“反正也死不了。”她会想，“而且，如果这次真的能死了也不错。”  
以前还有杜冷丁在手里的时候，她也会想，“反正还有杜冷丁。”  
莫里森没有把自己死或者不死这回事当事，甚至在金那么和她说的时候也不是特别在意。只是觉得情况很诡异，这不是和回到未来啊，蝴蝶效应啊之类的穿越片很像吗？万一是个触发BAD END的关键事件怎么办，莫里森是这样想的。  
“兰卡斯特…喂，兰卡斯特！你还好吗？！”东在刚才怪物分神的一瞬间把它们都干掉了，现在只剩下四只怪物和莫里森血淋淋地躺在地上。  
“你…你之前都跑到哪里去了？！还有，为什么突然出现在这里……喂！你听得到我说话吗？”  
“咳咳……东……咳。”莫里森挣扎着发现自己还没有死透，费力地睁开眼睛之后发现东摁着她的伤口，阻止更多的失血。  
“别说话，你先撑住，我去找东西救你。肯定不会死的，这点小伤。”  
“咳…那个…东……啊，别走。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“我…咳咳咳…死不了的，没事。”  
莫里森说。  
然后她闭上了眼睛。

在东的眼里，莫里森的呼吸逐渐消失，体温也开始变冷了。   
这天早上，他发现之前忽然出现的小鬼不见了人影。于是他虽然想着这人简直麻烦死了，但还是决定去找她。他想，既然被救了一命，那么至少也应该把这笔债还上。那家伙弱成那个样子，一个人在暗黑大陆铁定会死得透透的。  
东在找人的途中被三头魔兽袭击，没想到这时兰卡斯特又出现了。

此时此刻，东有些痛恨自己的无能为力，只得暗暗记在心里，下次一定不能大意。  
在他打算找个地方把莫里森埋了的时候，东眼睁睁地看见尸体一点一点地开始变得透明，逐渐消失不见了。  
东·富力士只是怔怔地看着那个方向，很久没有动。

 

莫里森睁开了眼睛，看到的是熟悉的天花板。  
“啊…这里是……刚才的难道都是……”  
这里是她在大学里住的地方。  
一个小小的一人间，一个小客厅一半是沙发，一半被隔断挡开当做是厨房的，只有六十平米的住所。  
“……梦……吗。”  
莫里森揉了揉阵阵发疼的脑袋，之前发生的一切都好像朦朦胧胧的记不太真切，然后伸手去摸一般都放在枕头边的手机。  
“呃？不在这吗……”  
莫里森打了个哈欠。  
“不过，好真实的梦境啊，哈哈。都可以写成小说了。”  
什么暗黑大陆啊，幻影旅团啊，卡金国王子啊，还有金和东富力士什么的。真是，肯定是最近相关文献看得太多了，才会变成这样。所谓日有所思，夜有所想嘛。仔细想想也是，世界上怎么可能有金那么完美的男人！一定是自己脑补太多了。  
这么嘟囔着，莫里森发现自己居然穿着衣服就睡觉了，果然是被论文逼疯了。  
“呜哇，都这时间了吗…”好不容易翻出了手机，莫里森看了眼时间，发现已经是上午十点半了。而且今天是周一，下午还有例行的进度报告。  
“糟了糟了…”  
莫里森慌慌忙忙地赶到镜子前梳了梳脑袋，慌乱之间把什么东西碰到了地上，发出了清脆的响声。她叹了口气想去捡起拿东西，却在看到的瞬间愣住了。  
那是……  
在暗黑大陆捡到的形状诡异的金属。  
莫里森睁大了眼睛。  
——原来不是梦。


	33. 道路偏移

033

看到那块奇特的金属之后，莫里森忽然觉得脑子里像是打开了一个开关一样，思路开始逐渐变得清晰起来。  
是的，暗黑大陆，时空穿越，这些一定不是假的。  
然而镇定下来之后，莫里森发现脑海里有两种不同的记忆，这也是她为什么在一开始以为自己做了一场梦。  
一边，她记得暗黑大陆和黒鲸移民船。  
另一边，她记得的是这些天来她和往常一样在学校写论文。而这份记忆中最令莫里森感到应该注意的一点是——这个“她”记得的是，她自己找出了东·富力士的行踪，然后去见他了。之后东顶着一副阴晴不定的脸把那块金属给了莫里森。  
莫里森“记得”今天是8月17日。按理说她应该不是在黒鲸上就是在暗黑大陆，然而她却不在。  
莫里森“记得”她没有遇到过金·富力士，她打开了手机确认了这一点。  
于是，她的脑海中形成了一个大胆的推测。

莫里森翘掉了例行汇报，现在她能想到的唯一一个能解答她的疑惑的人，应该还在卡金国境内。  
就在她想要起身去找人的时候，门铃响了。  
叮咚。  
莫里森打开了门。  
“哦，找对了。”  
门外的人挠着脑袋说。  
“不让我进去吗？”他挑眉问莫里森，“不会这么几天就把我忘了吧？”  
“……东…你…你…怎么来了！”  
我还打算去找你呢！怎么这么巧？莫里森呆呆地想。  
“咳嗯。”东咳嗽了一声。  
莫里森惊慌地让开，做了个请进的动作。  
“东……先生。”  
“叫我东。”  
“呃……东……？”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“你为什么会来…………………”  
“我在想应该差不多了。”  
“差不多什么？”  
“你差不多该想起来了吧？”  
“……啊？”  
东轻轻地砸了一下莫里森的脑袋。  
“嗷！！”莫里森捂着头哭诉，“东先生，你怎么还是这么暴力？”  
“要叫东。”  
“……东，你怎么还是这么暴力？”  
“哈哈，看吧。”东指着她，“想起来了。”  
“……欸？”  
“三百年前在暗黑大陆，那个是你吧？”  
“我…欸？可是…”  
东把大脑当机的莫里森摆到了沙发上，然后他就好像在自己家一样轻车熟路地找到厨房烧了壶热水。  
莫里森愣坐在自己的沙发上看着东烧了一壶水，然后找出茶包泡了茶。  
“提神的。”东把茶放在莫里森面前，“你也喝点？”  
“哦…哦。”莫里森无所适从地应着话。  
“……东先——东，你能不能说明白点？你刚才说想起来是指的什么？”  
“嗯，这个啊。”东吹了吹手里的茶，喝了一口，“你之前来找我的时候，并不记得我的事情。不，对于你来讲应该是还没有经历过？哈哈，你的时间线的确有点混乱。这不怪你。不过，对我来讲就是你‘想起来’了。虽然只是部分。”  
莫里森呆了一下，的确，这个“她”的记忆中是不记得三百年前暗黑大陆的事情的，但是另一个莫里森记得。  
莫里森之所以会刻意地把自己的两种不同记忆用不同的人称分开，是因为她脑海中隐隐成型的猜测。

这个猜测就是：这里也许是平行世界。

如果是这样就说得通了，而且不光是这里，她之前的遭遇也可能并不是穿越了时间。让莫里森更加确信这一点猜测的，是她早上查的新闻。  
昨天，也就是8月16号，莫比乌斯湖上出现了大范围了电磁干扰，导致特航和移民船失联，今天早晨才再次取得了联系。而新闻里没有报道失踪人的事情。  
可能性有两种，一种是这个世界里没有失踪一万名乘客，另一种是依然失踪了，报道却被压下来了。  
莫里森倾向于认为是第二种情况。  
如果这是时间旅行，就有一个致命的缺点。而且，和脑中有另一种记忆的情况不相符。

时间是什么呢？时间就好比生物生存的水族馆，是一个水箱，但生物却被设置只能往这水箱的一个方向游动，从出现到消亡，再从消亡到出现。携带着丰富的信息，也就是身上的遗传因子。遗传因子比任何历史记载都要靠谱，人类身上的遗传因子，即使过了二十万年，还是和最初没有什么区别。  
能够在水族箱里自由方向地移动就是突破了时间的方向性，时间本没有方向性，只是生物的生存依赖这种方向，没了方向，生物也不复存在了。  
从高维度的角度看，每个生物就好像是一条长长的蛇，现代人活动空间更广，就会形成更奇特形状的蛇。从出生，到死亡，每一帧都占了一个时间。  
而人却不能在自己的时间线中自由地移动。  
最重要的是，如果回到了过去，那么对于回到过去的人来讲未来已经是未观测的黑箱状态了，也就是说，波函数回到了发散的状态，未来发生了什么都不再是确定的。

总共算起来，莫里森身上发生了四次大的跳跃。  
第一次，从8月16日的黒鲸到300年前的暗黑大陆。  
第二次，从暗黑大陆回到8月18日的黒鲸移民船。  
第三次，从8月18日的移民船到2003年7月7日的暗黑大陆。  
然后，最后一次，也就是这一次，从2003年回到了2001年8月17日，自己家。

这四次中，最后一次和之前最不相同的一点就是多出来的记忆。

那么，结合她的遭遇，如果周围的时空扭曲并不是因为她的时间扭曲了，而是空间的话，就能说得通了。

打个简单的比方，如果把不同的世界想象成不同的膜，那么，在膜与膜重叠的时候，作为A膜上一点的莫里森，同时出现在了B膜上，理论上人类无法观测到B膜上A膜的点，但由于某种原因，B膜上的人观测到了位于A膜的莫里森，而当世界再次分离时，在B膜居民的眼中，A膜的莫里森就消失了。

但是现在的状况却不同，造成这种不同的只有一种可能。  
所以这种情况，莫里森能想到的是…

“你被杀死了吧？”东的声音突然打断了莫里森的思路。

是的，被杀死了，这是前三次与第四次最大的不同。  
“一定不要死。”  
金最后和她说的那句话再次回响了起来。

“唉，你也是，总也学不乖。”东用手指戳了戳莫里森的额头。  
“呃呜。”莫里森用手捂住了头。  
“以你的智商是不是早就该看出来点什么了？你要是不总装傻就没问题的。不，嗯…应该不是装的，你有的时候的确挺傻。”  
“什…什么啊！！”  
“哈哈哈哈…”东忍不住笑了，“没错没错，就是这副模样，蠢死了。”  
“你先来说说你是怎么想的吧，我再来补充我知道的部分，怎么样？”东说。  
莫里森撇了撇嘴，终于把自己面前的茶端起来喝了一口。  
“我觉得…有可能是平行世界……”  
她断断续续地把自己刚才的猜测说了出来。

东一边听着莫里森说自己的猜测和经历，一边想起之前她仅凭一己之力就把躲了三百多年的他给找了出来，露出了一丝笑容。  
有点欣慰，有点自豪，还有点怀念。

“居然也能给你猜个八九不离十，你应该去买个彩票之类的。”  
“……呃，这算是夸奖吗？我该高兴吗？”  
“高兴吧，不过别高兴得太早了。”东伸手要拍莫里森的脑袋，结果被莫里森躲开了。  
“以前我就想问了，东，你这样砸别人的脑袋不怕真给砸傻了吗？我会变傻肯定是被你砸的。”  
“…………”东无语片刻，咳嗽了一声之后继续道：  
“好吧，接下来我要说的就是我目前了解到的内容，但是也不全面，还有很多事情也是我要继续调查的，所以肯定不能完全解答你的疑问，但至少我们可以有一个共同的出发点……”

外面的阳光还很刺眼，莫里森隐约觉得她将被卷入一场不得了的事件。这样不详的预感像晴天的乌云一样，笼罩在她的心间，久久不能消散。  
漫长的一天开始了。


	34. 阴谋

034

现在的这个世界相当于莫里森之前生活世界的平行世界，虽然总体上都差不多，但是有些小的细节不一样了。比如，莫里森发现这个世界里她没有加入以前的聊天群，手机里也没有侠客、库洛洛、和金的联系方式了。  
然而这个世界的东却在三百年前遇到过莫里森，不知道之前那个世界的东有没有这份记忆呢？  
莫里森嘬了一口茶。  
“我现在知道的是，你在8月16号之后，精神就会失去稳定性，然后不停地来往于临近的世界。这是我通过把不同世界中自己的记忆统合起来之后得出的结论。”东说，“具体是怎么做到的，我暂时先不和你解释，待会带你去一个地方你就知道了。”  
“你出现在不同世界的平面上有两种情况，一种是你没有死的时候，这种时候只要世界之间有所重合，你就会从原本的平面消失到达另一个平面。但只要没有死就总会回到原来的平面。比如说你出现在三百年前的暗黑大陆的时候，你就是那个世界里…嗯，多出来的存在。如果你恰巧在这种时候到了一个自己还活着的时间段，那个世界上就会出现两个你，其中一个你总要回到自己原本所在的世界平面的。  
另一种情况，就是你死了的情况。你如果被杀死，或者意外死亡，意识——或者说，你的灵魂，就会和另一个世界的你交换。这样到了新世界的你几乎已经没可能回到原来的世界了，因为世界的数量太多，每一次死亡只会加剧你偏离的方向，最终你甚至可能到达一个你完全不熟悉的世界吧？”  
“交换？那我…那我如果在三百年前的暗黑大陆死掉了，会怎么样呢？”  
“你的身体会继续在平面重合的时候出现在平面B上，而当分开的时候，就会回到原本的A世界，然后，A世界你的身体醒来之后，记忆会是这个世界的你带去的内容吧。记忆是保存在人脑和灵魂两个部分中的，但情感却只会跟随灵魂，所以即使拥有了新的身体的记忆，你也无法体会其中的感觉，就使得灵魂得记忆显得更加真实，这也是你会认定你之前得经历不是做梦的原因。”  
“所以…所以不能随便死掉吗？不行，信息量好大，让我想想。”  
“之前我也死掉过很多次，为什么没有这样的事情发生？”  
东想了想。  
“目前只知道是因为你在某一个世界，现在看来就是你之前所在的那个世界，在8月16号正好处于世界重合的点上，之后才会发生这样的事情，所以在那之前你不会失去稳定性，在不同的世界里穿来穿去。”

莫里森苦恼地抓了抓头。  
“所以…这个世界是有灵魂的。”  
“嗯。”  
“有很多个平行世界。”  
“对。”  
“平行世界里的我都有灵魂。”  
“对。”  
“那——那我有很多个灵魂？！”  
莫里森感觉她得出了一个很了不得的答案。  
“那——那——那哪一个我才是我？！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈…”  
“你太可爱了。”东把莫里森拉了起来，“当然不可能有很多个灵魂，你的灵魂只有一个。”  
“可是——那——可是！！这不科学！！”莫里森觉得她要炸了，“这一点都不科学！那轮回是真的吗？！那时间和空间的概念不都乱套啦？！如果我只有一个灵魂，那另一个世界里的我的灵魂又是怎么回事？怎么做到交换的？还能同时活着的吗？我我我…我搞不懂啊！”  
“那是因为你把时间想成线性的。换个思路就好了。”  
东看了眼墙上的钟。  
“不好，时间不多了，我们要快离开这里，在同一个地方待久了可不好。”  
不知不觉中东已经帮莫里森收拾好了行李，站在门口等她了。  
“现在就走吗？”  
莫里森非常不爽，因为她还有很多疑问，但目前也只能顺着东的意思走了，不然她更不可能明白自己的人生到底出了什么问题。  
“现在就走。”

出了门莫里森才发现，她似乎忘记带家门钥匙了。  
“不碍事，反正也不可能回来了。”东说。  
虽然不知道东要带她去哪，但莫里森猜目的地应该是他之前说的，能统合不同世界里自己的记忆的地方吧？但是这样的话，东的脑袋里该是得有多混乱啊…肯定会神经失常的吧？！那要是他已经疯了可怎么办？  
“你说可以统合不同世界里的记忆，具体是怎么统合的？”莫里森有点跟不上东的步伐，走两步跑两步地追上去问，“是不是像蝙蝠侠里的平行世界一样？”  
“统合记忆其实不难，因为无论有多少个世界，人类只有一个灵魂。如果说之前所有经历过的内容都被用隔板锁住了，只要找到正确的钥匙就能获得别中世界的自己的记忆了。之后记忆也不是同时出现在脑中的，而是会变成不同的片段随机出现，我现在也只看到过五、六段不同的记忆片段，所以不会进疯人院的。”  
“……你怎么知道我在想疯人院！”  
“因为你这德行过多少年都不变啊。”  
“呜。”

莫里森一路上问了好多问题，显然今天东的心情不错，居然都很有耐心地回答了。这在以前是她不敢想象的。  
他们经过宜家的时候，莫里森执意表示要进去买点吃的，东居然也答应了。  
于是当她端着一盆绿色植物、戴着一副圆形墨镜和一顶毛线帽出来的时候，东的内心几乎是崩溃的。  
“你这是在干嘛。”  
“我只是觉得很应景。”莫里森心情也不错，把墨镜和帽子摘下来戴在了东身上，然后把那盆绿色植物也放到东手里，“…噗！好像！太像了！里昂大叔你好！哈哈哈哈！”   
“你玩够了吗。”  
“好好好，我们继续走，听你的~”莫里森从包里拿出了手机，趁东不注意拍了张照片，但还是被发现了。  
“呜哇！不要删啊！这张拍的不是挺帅的吗？”莫里森暗暗痛恨自己的无力，连个手机都抢不回来，简直比战五渣还渣——不对，也许是东比较强得变态吧？  
“这样滥用自己的体能优势是作弊啊！”莫里森说，“能力越大，责任越大，你们这样的强者，应该保护我们这样的弱者啊！”  
东突然觉得他还是更喜欢之前装作有礼貌的莫里森一点。  
“嗯…对了，说起来，我们为什么不能长时间呆在一个地方？”  
吃掉了从宜家买回来的热狗，莫里森问道。  
“是你不能长时间呆在一个地方。你只要长时间呆在一个地方就会发生什么事情造成你的死亡。会发生这样的事情不是巧合，可以想象是有什么人故意为之的，至于目的，大概是需要让你不停地来往于不同的世界。但是我现在也不知道具体是为什么。”  
“你都能统合不同世界的记忆了，不是应该什么都知道了吗？”  
“事情没有你想的那么简单，我能获得的记忆只是和你有关的部分，而且还不能随意选择，基本上是随机出现的片段，所以我也不能——”  
“诶诶？和我有关的？为什么？”  
“……这个吗，你会知道的。”  
东露出的笑容让莫里森觉得后背发毛，于是她决定不再追问这件事情。


	35. 体内汽笛

035  
那栋建筑是一所大得少见的别墅，位置也很偏僻，坐落在离市区很远的深山中。山下虽然晴朗得一片云彩都没有，但进山之后因为有雾气缭绕，反倒一丝阳光也见不到了。  
踏上这片土地的瞬间，莫里森就觉得自己好似行走在粘稠的凝胶中，体内有什么骚动喧闹个不停。揣着这种难以言说又有些不安的心情，莫里森小心翼翼地前进着，但这异样还是被东发现了。  
“怎么了？”东问。  
莫里森不知该如何形容自己现在的感受，索性什么也没说，只是摇了摇头。  
“……嗯。”东拍了拍她的肩膀，“看来你的感觉还挺敏锐的，让你觉得难受的应该是滞留在这个地方强烈的念力吧。不久之前有人在这里定下了过于强大的制约与契约，让周围的环境也受到了影响。”  
原来是这样吗？莫里森眨了眨眼睛。东手掌的温度让人觉得稍微有些安心。  
“我们到了。”  
这栋别墅的正门也大得离谱，似乎已经有人在门口等着了。  
“哟，凯特。”东向门口的人打了个招呼。  
被东称作凯特的人看起来不过是个十几岁的小姑娘，有一头乱糟糟的红头发。  
莫里森有点意外地发现她在用男性的口气说话。  
“东先生，又见面了，后面的小姑娘就是之前说的‘那位’吧？”  
“啊，是她。”  
凯特低着头，头上的鸭舌帽遮住了他的脸，笑了一下说：  
“那快进来吧，我们可没有整天能浪费在闲聊上。”  
被一个小姑娘叫做小姑娘，莫里森表示自己的心情很微妙。  
她有些好奇地看着凯特，怎么看都是个可爱的女孩子，为什么刚才有一瞬间觉得她好像很帅？  
“喂，东…”  
“不要喊‘喂’，你的礼仪退化的也真够快的啊。”  
莫里森躲过了东的一拳。  
东愣了一下，看着自己的拳头。  
“你可是一直喊我‘喂’的，‘喂’。”莫里森躲到凯特身旁，思考了一下决定还是不要和东说话了，于是转而对凯特说：“唔…你好，我是兰卡斯特·莫里森。凯特，你和东是怎么认识的呀？”  
“我的师傅介绍的。”凯特心情似乎不错，“放心，我们之间不是你想的那样。”  
“……”莫里森瞪着眼睛，“你和东？你和东怎么了吗？”  
“噗。”  
莫里森有些不爽地看了一眼东：“你笑什么？”  
东没有搭理莫里森，开始和凯特聊了起来。莫里森虽然没听明白凯特的回答，但也没有多想。一边跟着凯特他们走，一边有一搭没一搭地听他们的谈话。于是她知道了这栋房子似乎是凯特的据点，而凯特则是一名职业的两星猎人。  
真是人不可貌相，这么瘦小的一个小女孩也是两星猎人。  
“凯特！你回来了！”  
这时充满元气的声音以穿透大气层的气势向莫里森的方向袭来，原来又是一个十几岁的少年，穿着白色的背心和绿色短裤。  
这里是青少年集中地吗？莫里森抓了抓脑袋。  
“小杰，修行结束了吗？”凯特问。  
“嗯！奇犽说他去找伊加路哥，待会再过来。”  
小杰…这不是，金的儿子吗？欸——！？  
“唉？你认识我吗？”  
顶着一头冲天黑发的少年不知什么时候就到了莫里森的面前。  
好、好近！小杰你靠得太近了！！  
莫里森不自觉地瞪大了眼睛，却没想到被东往后一拉，这才回过神来发现她把自己心里的想法说出来了。  
“我…我…算是认识金吧…”虽然这个世界的‘我’并不认识，莫里森暗搓搓地想，又补了一句，“我认识他但是他不认识我。”  
“欸？你是金的粉丝吗？”  
“我……”莫里森觉得小杰说得很对，竟无言以对。  
这个少年了不得啊。莫里森瞄了一眼旁边三百多岁的东·富力士，又想到了金，觉得富力士家族似乎是一群深不可测的人。  
“富力士家族？”小杰有些困惑。  
“欸？啊？我难道又说出来了？奇怪…”莫里森心虚地扶了扶眼镜。  
“不要管她，她脑子有点那个，”东用食指指着自己的头画了几个圈，示意莫里森神经不太正常，“你好，我是东·富力士。”  
小杰瞪大了眼睛看着他，过了一会，喊道：“啊——！！你就是那个作者！完全看不出来！”  
“尼特罗会长一百多岁的时候看起来完全不一样！”  
“噗。”莫里森忍不住笑出了声，“东，你是个老妖怪啊。”  
这一次，她没能躲过袭来的直拳。

虽然不知道东把她带到这里来和之前说的关联不同世界的记忆有什么关系，但是莫里森发现她还是很喜欢这里的。  
她遇到了一只紫色穿西服的考拉，本体却是一只奇美拉蚁。莫里森知道这点之后几乎立刻就奔到考拉的面前找他谈话。奇美拉蚁！暗黑大陆的生物，还长成一只考拉的样子，谁能拒绝呢？  
考拉先生似乎很喜欢讨论关于灵魂的话题，听过莫里森的经历之后他拿出烟斗点上了烟，抽了一口，用凝重的表情望向远方，良久，吐出一句：“循环啊……生命就是一个无止境的圆，你要逃出这个圈。”  
“考拉先生也有之前作为人类时候的记忆吗？”莫里森问。  
“唉，没什么变化，一直以来我都是听从他人的命令去杀人，直到遇到她…”  
“遇到谁？”  
“凯特——不，那个时候她还不是凯特。”考拉先生深深叹了口气，“我居然连她的名字都不知道。”  
“不是凯特？”  
“啊，我杀了她。然后凯特的灵魂才进到她的身体里。王死了之后我就在想，这一定是上天给我赎罪的机会，所以那后来我就一直在帮凯特办事。”  
灵魂从一个身体转移到了另一个身体…莫里森忽然有些明白为什么东会带她到这里来了。  
“那凯特之前是一个什么样的人呢？啊不…我是说，他之前的身体…”  
“这个我也不知道。”考拉先生说。

小杰和东似乎很有共同语言，过了不久就聊得火热。莫里森和考拉先生说完话偷偷听了一会儿，发现原来东是在讲金的坏话，但小杰刀枪不入。  
小杰，good job！  
不过说到底东为什么会那么讨厌金呢？关于这点莫里森决定暂且搁置。

不久奇犽和他的妹妹亚路嘉也到客厅来了。原来小杰和奇犽放弃了通过乘黒鲸前往暗黑大陆之后就来到了凯特的据点，想和凯特继续组队去暗黑大陆。凯特也是同样的想法，而且他也不打算乘黒鲸去暗黑大陆，所以这期间他们一直在这里做相关的准备。  
没想到在做调查的时候发生了一件非常诡异的事情——也就是莫比乌斯湖上发生的时空扭曲。凯特是在收到金的消息之后才开始着手调查这件事的，调查之后，发现种种线索都指向了一个关键——  
那就是远古时期的暗黑大陆。  
在语言学家的帮助下，凯特破解了几十年前“比杨德报告”带回来的来自暗黑大陆的古早文字。其中记载了2001年将会出现的大规模时空重叠，而纵观这些文字携带的信息，这次动荡似乎与文明的存亡息息相关。  
几个星期前东出现之后凯特更确信了一点，那就是这件事情和莫里森关联也很深。  
“这件事的确诡异到颠覆了我的世界观，”莫里森揉着脑袋，“不过，你说暗黑大陆有文字记载预言，倒是更让我确定了一个想法。”  
说着，莫里森拿出了那块来自暗黑大陆的金属。  
“虽然这玩意似乎是被我丢在三百年前的暗黑大陆了，但是多亏有东它现在还能出现在这里。哈哈。”莫里森看了一眼东的反应，东也是一脸困惑地看着她，“我当时看到这个东西就在想，它肯定不是个普通的金属块，至少也该是人造的合金，形状也很特殊。所以，我就想，这也许是个高科技产品。”  
凯特皱起了眉。  
“但也有可能是念能力制造的呢？”  
“恐怕不是。”莫里森把那块金属放到了凯特手里，凯特接过之后也睁大了眼睛。  
“的确不是。”  
“……这个东西没有插电口，那它是用什么来驱动的呢？我试过了往里面注入念能力，无效。太阳能也不行。所以我也有点灰心地觉得它是不是就是个普通的金属块了。但是……现在我觉得我终于想到这可能是用什么驱动的了。”  
“什么？”  
问话的人是奇犽，他是少数几个跟上了话题的人。

“用……灵魂。”


	36. 黄金之心

036

灵魂，这个字眼显得有些沉重。  
在这里，这是一个人的实验室，在她的头颅里。当然，这里没有家具。但是从孩童的时候起，她就会想，能够以光速旅行会是什么样子。然而宇宙中没有东西能走得比光速更快，这就和潮流是一小部分人强加于其他大部分人一样是不证自明的。  
宇宙里没有东西能超越光速，就意味着没有瞬时的过程。没有瞬时的过程，一个人就不可能同时出现在两个地方。也不可能有鬼，虽然大部分的人都相信有。那么灵魂呢？怎么可能会有。  
头颅中的实验室杂乱无章，烧杯，相册，玩具熊，支气管炎，腐烂的书本，实验室的主人倾其一生在做的事情就是将它们清空，归类，整理好后销毁。不是世界上没有灵魂，没有鬼，没有超越光速，没有时间旅行，没有平行世界，而是有一个人不愿意相信这些东西的存在。  
孩童的时代，她——兰卡斯特·莫里森就意识到，如果以光速旅行，举起一面镜子在自己面前，多半会看不到自己的影像。  
用灵魂驱动的仪器，这不光意味着灵魂是存在的，也意味着生命也许从未有过永恒的死。永恒的安宁。  
如果有人问莫里森为什么不愿意相信灵魂的存在，她也只会给出一个对于她来说再明白不过的回答。

“有灵魂的话，就没有永恒的死亡。而我想要永恒的死亡。我要我的物质化为粒子，无机物，要它们安静沉稳地漂浮在冰冷的宇宙里，要‘我’不再是我，‘我’的意识再不出现。思考太累了，但思考却是通往死亡的捷径，我希望不要再有活动的意识。”

詹姆斯·卡斯塑造了两种世界，一种是有限的，一种是无限的。有限游戏中的玩家会尽力去扮演好他们的角色：丈夫，妻子，学生，老师，律师，医生；无限游戏中的玩家和有限世界的区别则是他们意识到他们在扮演一个角色，一个身份，而不是这身份成了他自己。他随时有可能抛弃这一身份。  
莫里森有时觉得自己是无限世界的玩家。但是却无从证明自己到底是前一个游戏的失败者还是真正的无限游戏玩家。

莫里森的猜想也许是正确的，也许不是，但凡是可以被证伪的猜想都是可以被提出的。以前她的世界里没有灵魂这一词汇，是因为她不愿意相信灵魂的存在，但现她的信仰被证伪，所以不得不承认其真实性。

“具体怎么操作的，我也不清楚…不过，也许和我不停地来回于世界之间有关吧。”  
说着，莫里森又从凯特手中接过金属块，在场的人都看到莫里森的手碰到那块金属的一瞬间，亮了一下。  
“喂……你……”奇犽警惕地盯着拿住金属块的莫里森，把亚路嘉护在了身后。  
东看她的眼神也有点复杂，像是想说什么却又不想说出来。最后还是莫里森自己对大家露出了抱歉的微笑：“啊哈哈……呃，还有这个，也是促使我这么猜测的原因之一。不知道为什么它从别人那到我手里的时候就会发生这样的事情，但其实没什么作用的啦。过一会儿就不亮了，应该没什么危险的——大概。”  
发生这件事之后，在场的人都像是约定好了一样，决定把这件事放到明天再说。凯特拿走了金属块，说要联系这方面的专家做个鉴定。奇犽小杰和亚路嘉马上就不知道跑到哪去了，伊加路哥（章鱼先生），和考拉先生到客厅去喝茶，东也不见了踪影。  
于是莫里森自己找了个角落躲了起来，说是角落，但其实这个地方完全不符合“角落”的定义。莫里森找到的地方是三楼的阳台，虽然是个开阔的地方，但是外面雾气太重，完全看不清风景。  
“啊，简直就像是来谷线的幻境嘛。”  
莫里森翻了半天自己的衣兜，翻出来几颗水果糖，一团用过的餐巾纸，一叠超市小票，才终于找到了手机。  
“唉……”  
传闻说，肾上腺素过度之后有三个阶段，第一个阶段人会变得充满激情，觉得自己所向披靡，无所不能；第二个阶段会变得欲求不满，到处发情；第三个阶段会直接跌入人生低谷，一蹶不振，深陷抑郁的泥沼。  
莫里森时常感到无法控制自己的情绪波动，就像是在高峰和低谷不断地过山车，虽然表面上看起来不像，但此时此刻她的确认为自己陷入了低谷。  
“不要太在意，不要太在意，一切都是浮云~浮云啊浮云~啊哈哈~”  
“遇到这点小事算什么？这又不是第一次有特异事件发生在你身上了，你怎么就不懂得要看开一点呢，兰卡斯特君！给我振作起来！”  
“振作起来又有什么用呢，这个世界本来也没什么意义供你振作，即使时刻想着如果能死掉就好了，还是有什么力量一次次把你拉回来，阻止死亡，不让它到来。”  
“人为什么不能向死而生呢？死亡的冲动丝毫不比生存的冲动更弱，反而还有更多的理由作为支持。这么多选择死亡的人里面，大部分都有明确的缘由，那么生活的人呢？他们有什么确凿的信念作为支撑？”  
“生活是生存的手段。”  
“但是即使死亡，也不是真正的死亡……”

“我还说谁在这自言自语，原来是你啊。”  
莫里森突然被吓了一跳：“呜哇啊啊！！”  
“东……你不要这么神出鬼没啊！”  
莫里森吓得魂儿都要飞出来了，而且她很在意东都听到了什么。这种事情被别人听到简直不要太羞耻…！而东单手撑着阳台的栏杆，一个翻身就做到了露台外面，莫里森全程围观，就差鼓掌给点贺彩了。  
莫里森以为东来这不光是为了耍帅，也许还打算说点什么，而且不知道他都听到了什么，她心里不停地打鼓，觉得非常想找个地洞钻进去再也不见光日。  
但谁想他一坐下就这么望着远方，一言不发的沉默起来。  
然而这沉默简直就像是酷刑。莫里森开始假装玩手机。  
“你就那么想死吗？”  
莫里森顿时感到好似有一阵阴风吹过，透心凉，心飞扬。  
“我…啊哈哈…”  
“嗯？”  
她吞了口口水，咬了咬牙，还是不知道该说什么。  
“那，你为什么会想活着呢？”  
瞬间莫里森恨不得把自己舌头吞进去，说什么不好！说什么不好！啊啊！为什么自己如此不争气。  
“我想帮你。”东说。  
“欸？”  
“不管你的愿望是死亡，还是不再不停地来往于不同的世界，我都能帮你。”  
“但是作为交换，你的死亡只能由我来赋予，怎么样？”  
“这……这……这算是帮我吗？”  
莫里森一脸惊恐地看着东·富力士，奈何此刻他的双目如炬，眼睛里好像燃烧着火焰，坚定的意志像是能穿透灵魂深处，她动摇了。  
在她头颅中的实验室里，也许有什么东西，什么人，可能是一个科学家，用他不凡的洞察力预测到了世界末日的到来。那末日有可能是巨型金刚袭击人类，有可能是变异物种，瘟疫，诅咒，自然灾害，来自太空的异形。然后忽然这团混乱的世界里出现了一个英雄，英雄单凭一个眼神就打败了巨型臭虫金刚，变异物种，瘟疫，诅咒，自然灾害，太空异形，然后开着小概率发生器的宇宙飞船，带着实验室的主人飞向了不知名的远方。

不，莫里森才不会承认这个英雄是东·富力士。


	37. 休息一下

037  
在凯特家的这些天（她已经自动把这里当做凯特的家了），莫里森愈发觉得自己像个闲杂人等，每天都没有什么事干——其他人都在忙着修行和调查，搞得她觉得自己这样闲着，怪不好意思的。  
但她也实在找不到该干的事情，也只能每天看看新番和电影，日子惬意得好像在过暑假。  
不过话说回来，现在的确是暑假期间。  
由于太过无聊，莫里森读了一本叫《睡觉大师》的书，里面有一则故事很有趣。讲的是一个年轻人去租电影，店员说，这电影看第一遍的时候大家都看不懂，只有看了第二遍，才会大吃一惊。那个年轻人租的电影是“忘却三部曲”中的一部，叫人看了之后怎么也记不住电影中的内容，当是“忘却艺术”的集大成之作。最后会变得怎么也分不清自己是看过，还是没看过，是在过自己的生活，还是电影里的生活。  
虽然这“忘记三部曲”在莫里森看来，怎么也脱不去各类三部曲的影子——黑暗骑士三部曲，爱在三部曲，魔戒三部曲——但它还是颇具新意的。  
像任何乏善可陈的小说构思一样，莫里森觉得世界上鲜有够得上“有趣”的故事，若要说有趣，那至少要超出一个人的期待范围。也就是要突破。  
小说应当是生活可能性的展示，可能性不等于可发生性，probability不等于possibility，所以它展示的只是生活可能的图景。  
有一个世界，那里的人无法认知时间与空间的存在，无法进行逻辑思考，却用文学来探查世界原本的模样，发展出了‘有形的宇宙是个幻影’的哲学，语言中没有名词，但又有无人称代词。比如，他们不说“月亮”，只说“圆暗之上的空明”或者“空灵柔和的橘黄”。*（注：出自《特隆、乌克巴尔、奥比斯·特蒂乌斯》 博尔赫斯）  
还有一个世界，看似存在的物理法则都是一些不相干的东西，其实并没有因果联系，因和果的概念不复存在，也不再有先后关系。一切都是断片的、静止的、杂乱无章的。  
现代文学（尤其是小说）中常用的手法，多视角叙事，不靠谱的叙事者，精神分裂，反高.潮手法，都在塞万提斯的《堂吉诃德》中有过先例了。要是只讲故事，怎么也逃不出这些条条框框。  
莫里森感到自我时刻分成多个，一方面她和浮士德、堂吉诃德站在一起，理想的针砭被热情蒙蔽，一腔热血涌上头来。就好像她第一次感到少女心砰砰跳个不停是看夺宝奇兵的时候，印第安那·琼斯，是莫里森童年时期的偶像。另一方面，她拿着学校传授给她的解体之刃，和罗兰·巴特，福柯，站在另一端，冷漠地质疑合理性的存在。  
东·富力士的话像另一种刀插.进了莫里森的意识之海，在两种主基调中强行植入了第三种：坚定，蛮横，毫不讲理，却让人安心。  
兰卡斯特·莫里森，今年二十五岁，人生中第一次对另一个人类产生了一种难以用语言表达的情感。  
等等，这样说不是简直和恋爱中的少女一样了吗？  
不会吧，东已经三百多岁了，不可能！  
莫里森赶紧把飘向奇怪方向的思绪拉了回来，自我检讨了一番。  
一定是最近小黄书看得太少，东作为一个三百多岁的老妖怪又有点帅，加上他前些天说了那么让人难为情的话，让莫里森对他产生了移情作用。一定是这样。  
她故作镇定地窝在沙发上继续看《杀人避孕套》。  
说曹操曹操到，东·富力士好巧不巧偏偏这种时机出现在了楼下客厅。  
“这什么电影？”  
“杀…杀人避孕套。”  
不知到为什么，这个很平常的电影名称今天对着东·富力士说出来，莫里森内心居然有种背德的兴奋感。  
“……没想到你爱看这种。”东沉默了一下说，自然而然地走到莫里森旁边的沙发坐下，“讲什么的？”  
“一…一个避孕套，它会杀人。”  
“我一直只知道你喜欢神秘博士和银河系漫游指南之类的。”  
“……B级电影我也挺喜欢的。还有巨大精子征服纽约什么的。”  
虽然越说越觉得羞耻，但莫里森控制不住自己的嘴，而且对着东说出这些关键词，为什么感觉这么爽？  
“哦……那《魔诫坟场》你也喜欢咯？”  
“你……你怎么会知道这部电影！”莫里森有些惊喜地睁大了眼睛，电视机上的杀人避孕套刚刚又杀掉了一个把它戴上的男人，“这部电影我的确很喜欢！男主角很帅啊！”  
“没有我帅。我倒是觉得女主角的胸不错。”  
“……”莫里森回想了一下《魔诫坟场》的女主角，胸的确很大，又低头看了看自己，输了。  
东似乎不怀好意地跟着莫里森的视线到了那片平坦的土地。  
“别…别看我这样，其实还是有胸的。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“……”莫里森涨红了脸，感到自己似乎被调侃了，“盯着别人的胸部看，你是老色鬼吗！”  
“这话题可是你提起来的。我只是顺着你的话说而已。”东满不在乎地说，“而且，也没什么好看的。”  
莫里森瞪大了眼睛看着东，一副不敢相信的样子。  
“好！好，你这样物化女性的男权主义者，再见！”  
“谁物化女性了？”  
“以胸部的大小判断女性的价值可不是物化女性吗？！”  
“你们以**的大小判断男性的价值就不是物化男性了？这种该叫什么？女性沙文主义者？”  
莫里森平生第一次被噎得一句话也说不出来，她只得瞪着眼睛，一脸不可置信的样子。  
“……是我输了，东菊苣，请收下我的膝盖。”  
“我对你的膝盖没兴趣。”  
莫里森的表情似乎定格在了“震惊”上，这一连串的语言攻击让她措不及防。东是什么时候变成这个样子的？以前那个说两句就会炸的可爱的东·富力士跑到哪里去了？这三百年，到底发生了什么让一个可爱的少年变成这样！  
“喔，好多避孕套，是那个科学家发明的？”  
东似乎在聚精会神地看电影，时不时发出一些评论。  
“啧啧，警官太弱了。”  
“他丁丁都被人吃了，当然弱……”  
莫里森有气无力地说。  
东看完杀人避孕套表示对巨大精子征服纽约也很有兴趣，莫里森只得从硬盘里给他把那部电影也翻出来。  
莫里森有些后悔为东开启了B级电影的新大门。


	38. 思乡症

038

莫里森又开始做噩梦了。

说是噩梦也不太准确，这些梦总是隐藏在黑暗的烟雾中，就好像她忘记了自己是谁，现在，曾经，将来。  
她只知道自己的意识在黑暗里，已经快要消失的事物，永恒存在的事物，感受物质永恒的舞蹈，一点一点膨胀，膨胀，膨胀。  
醒来的时候总觉得像过了一个世纪那么久，只留下那种虚无的余味。

电视上正在播放的是有关黒鲸移民船的消息，莫里森一边揉着太阳穴一边看，昨晚的睡眠质量不是很好。  
不，这些天一直不是很好。  
想到上一次连续做噩梦的时候发生了什么莫里森不禁在心里打了个寒颤。  
真的不想再体验一次了……  
“别怕。”东坐到她旁边安慰地说，“这次我们有准备了。”  
一瞬间莫里森有一种很想抱住东大哭的冲动——呃，不好不好。

“经过长达两个月的航行之后，黑鲸号传来惊人噩耗：卡金国的十四名王子之中只有年龄最小的第十四王子生还，第四王子失踪，其余十二名王子皆已被确认死亡。  
卡金国国王正式声明第十四王子成年后将成为顺位继承人。除此之外，黒鲸移民船上由猎人协会看管的比杨德·尼特罗也于登陆前一天晚上失踪，到达假想新大陆的人数不足起航时的一半，这期间到底发生了什么事情？猎人协会和V5都对此保持沉默，我们请到了特航科的发言人卡特罗先生……”

“比杨德逃跑了啊…不知道有没有和金他们成功汇合。”  
“嗯？你刚才说——金？?”  
说话的人是西索。  
莫里森不久之前才了解到此人的名字。  
是的就是那个在另一个世界二话不说把莫里森干掉的人。  
莫里森对此人的印象不是很好。  
“金·富力士？?”  
“呜呜……”  
“喂，西索，欺负这种笨蛋有什么意思？”东说。  
谁是笨蛋了？  
“喂，我说，当初到底是谁让这家伙混进来的？”奇犽一脸黑线看着兴奋起来的西索，却被另一个声音打断了。  
是的，西索为什么会加入凯特的队伍呢？这要从一个星期之前说起。  
一个星期之前，西索和比斯姬同时出现在了凯特家的门口。  
西索说他手上有关于时空扭曲的重要消息，想要加入探险小队一起去暗黑大陆。  
不过莫里森感觉他是来找东·富力士的，任谁见到这个奇装异服的男人看向东的眼神都能明白，他不光眼冒金光，腰部以下两腿之间的位置也发出了迷之光芒。  
小杰和奇犽同意莫里森的观点，三人少有地达成了一致。  
“小子，你的练乱了！”说着比斯姬一拳砸向了奇犽，瞬间奇犽表情微敛，使出疾风迅雷避开了。  
莫里森完全没看清奇犽是怎么躲过比斯姬的拳头的，不过，没错，这个可怕的小妹妹就是另一名新加入的成员，也是小杰和奇犽的——师祖？  
好像是这样。  
“嗯哼哼哼……果然成长了不少……?”  
奇犽顿时觉得后背糊了一层冷汗。  
“不过……”西索遗憾地看了一眼小杰，“这边似乎就没那么幸运了。?”  
“？”  
被提到的小杰歪了歪头，露出了疑惑的表情。  
这时凯特带着那块不明金属回来了，他看到西索的瞬间愣了一下。  
西索则是饶有兴趣地看了她一眼。  
“莫里森，你把手放在这个上面试试。”凯特尽可能地忽视西索的目光，对着电视机前的莫里森说。  
“嗯……”莫里森说着把手放了上去，“你们知道这是什——呜啊啊啊啊！！”  
熟悉的眩晕感，扭曲的空间，融化的人类，莫里森惊恐地看着自己不知不觉熟悉起来的环境越来越模糊，吓得直觉性地想把手缩回来，却被凯特摁住了。  
“等等，现在不要拿开，不然我就会被卡在世界之间的缝隙里。”  
“凯特？！”莫里森这才发现凯特这次和她共享了一个视角，“这个东西是拿来穿越用的？！”  
“不…它只是把聚集在你身上的能量催化放大了，所以我才能像这样和你一起跨越不同的平面。”  
“不……不会回不去了吧？”  
“不会的。”  
一瞬间眼前似乎出现了新世界的影子，繁华的街道和攒动的人群，这次是在城市里吗？  
但是还没等莫里森看清楚，就忽然感觉被拉回了原来的世界。  
“这是…”  
“我们通过计算，嗝，发现这次世界重合的时间点很小，嗝，体验起来会比较迅速。就-就像刚才那样。”  
莫里森使劲眨了眨眼睛，看见说话的人穿着一身脏兮兮的白大褂，满嘴酒气冲天，还在不停地打嗝。  
“这是瑞克，我们的物理学家。”  
“长得有点像爱因斯坦。”  
“啧，爱，爱因斯坦算什-什么？嗝，我他*的比他厉害多了。”  
“总之现在可以确定的是，你突破世界线的次数越多，体内积累的能量就越大。可能这就是为什么会有人想让你不停来回在不同世界的原因。但具体要拿来做什么我们也不知道。”  
“啊。”  
积累能量。灵魂驱动。  
莫里森忽然有了一种不太好的预感。  
“我…我好像想到了。”  
“灵魂——能量——”  
“——永动机！”莫里森和瑞克同时说了一个词出来，这个词正是莫里森在第九章里她和库洛洛讨论过的问题。瑞克朝莫里森笑了一下。  
等等，这不详的预感是什么？  
时间似乎变得很慢，莫里森隐约听到东在冲她大喊，瑞克不知什么时候掏出了一把手枪，然后，砰！  
她又死了。

莫里森睁开眼，发现自己在熟悉的黒鲸船上。  
船似乎已经荒废了很久，墙纸开始剥落，桌椅上蒙了厚厚的一层灰。  
窗外是灰色的海——湖？总之不是大陆。  
莫里森一个人走在空旷的巨型移民船上，空气里漂浮着许多小小的浮尘，透过窗外涌进来的光线能看见它们像浮游生物一样一闪一闪的。  
外面似乎在下雨，细细的雨声打在玻璃上，空气有些潮湿。雨声，地板陈旧发出的吱呀声，自己的呼吸声，甚至是浮尘互相碰撞的声音。  
太安静了。  
一场时间的暴雨清刷了一切，没有什么能从中幸存。肆意蔓延的黑暗从钥匙孔和地板的裂缝中爬进来，掠过窗帘，进入寝室，这里吞噬了一个杯子，那里囫囵了一把椅子。桌子尖锐的棱角和原本盛满衣物的柜子都被它磨得只剩下木头。  
人的痕迹被磨平了，有什么人伸出手想要触碰什么东西或者阻挡什么，或者有谁在哪笑了一声，在楼梯上讲了个笑话，没有人的声音。  
有的只是推门时生锈的铰链声，静止的空气，和弥漫在整个船上的湿乎乎的木头的气味。  
连玻璃杯子因为寒冷的气温裂开的声音都像尖叫一样刺耳，莫里森只觉得自己的感官被无限地放大了，好像一个误闯进平静的入侵者，只得小心翼翼地探索这艘被遗弃的船。  
但在文明死去的地方别的生命却旺盛地生长着，青苔和霉菌无孔不入，到处都是它们的身影。  
莫里森的大脑一时间什么都想不起来，什么都无法思考，觉得似乎把自我遗失在了时间洪流之中。她甚至不敢太大声地呼吸，这里不像该有人的样子。

这里不是活着的人该踏入的地方。

忽然，她脑海里蹦出这样一句话。


	39. 利维坦

039

海风携着微微的腥味迎面吹来，脚底下的岩石似乎好几个世纪都不曾干燥过，长满了海藻和青苔。莫里森精神恍惚地从黒鲸移民船里出来，看到巨大鲸鱼形状的船身一半埋在了岩石里，一半和形状奇特的树木共生，好像从悬崖中长出了一只鲸鱼一样。  
不知道这艘船遇到了什么样的事故，如今才搁浅在这座岛上。莫里森弯腰捡起了一块长得很像贝壳的石头，有些茫然地看着这荒凉的景象。  
这里大概是假想新大陆吧。再往外走就是暗黑大陆了……  
莫里森想。  
她拿出在黒鲸的船长室发现的航行日记，上面很多页都有被人撕掉的痕迹，尤其是最后几页——本应记录了这次事件的那几页。  
岛上也丝毫没有留下文明的痕迹，本应移民到这里来的人都不知跑到了哪里，简直就像是……一开始就没有人登陆一样。  
从黒鲸破败的程度推测，现在距离出航应该至少已经过去了几十年了。  
莫里森忽然想到——自己为什么会在黒鲸上醒来？  
按照东的说法，一旦死去，她就会和不同世界的自己交换灵魂。那么“她”应该之前就在这艘船上，才会导致醒来的时候也在这里。但是她却想不起任何这个身体里本应存储的记忆，就好像这只是一具空的躯壳一样。  
突然莫里森觉得自己应该找块镜子。  
她回到船上翻了几间屋子，终于在一个看起来像是贵宾室的地方找到了镜子，看着镜子里的自己，莫里森不由得吓了一跳。  
镜子里的那个人早已白发苍苍，四肢因为长时间没有活动变得极其瘦弱，整个人瘦得像个吸毒患者一样。头发——也许是因为很久没有修剪，也长得不像话。  
“这…这个是我吗？”  
声音也变得非常嘶哑，莫里森一时间不知道该如何是好。  
虽然这个身体的状态看起来就像是饿了几个世纪一样，但此时莫里森却不觉得渴也不觉得饿，四肢也只是觉得比以往更沉重一点。  
“唔。”她找到了一把剪刀，咔嚓一下把过长的头发剪短了，甩了甩胳膊，发现除了过度虚弱和黑色素退化以外，没有什么其他的变化，也没有衰老的痕迹。  
不知道从什么时候起莫里森的外表就没有过变化了。  
什么时候呢？有点想不起来了。  
导致二十五岁的她还经常被认错是小朋友。  
过去的记忆都很模糊。  
莫里森决定再探索一番这艘被遗弃的移民船。  
最终她从不知道是谁的床底下翻出了一把手电筒，找到了几个移动电池和充电器，一部年久失修的水果手机，几根黑色碳素笔和一封信。  
那封信居然是写给莫里森的。

另一个世界，别墅内。  
“你是谁派来的？”  
瑞克被绑在地下室里，站在他面前的人活活像从地狱爬出来的魔鬼一样，巨大的念压笼罩在他的身上，但这个年迈的科学家却只是吃吃地笑。  
“呵呵呵呵…东·富力士，错-错误的愿望，嗝，让你-你……”  
“你们为什么要杀她。”  
科学家不回答他的问题，自顾自地继续说道：“时间一久-久，嗝，傻*人类就容易健忘-嗝，你们，忘记自己的初衷和祖-祖先，无所作为，为什么还他*的妨碍别人做正确的事-事情呢？”  
东眯起眼睛看了看他，然后露出了一个恐怖的笑容。  
“你早晚会说的。”  
然后走出了地下室。

莫里森翻开了那封信，但是上面一个字都没有。  
也许是特殊的墨水？莫里森想了想，也有可能是什么人的恶作剧。  
她深吸了一口气，准备去外面看看。  
整个岛的外围看起来都很荒凉，不像是有动物和其他人类的痕迹，黒鲸上没有留下可以吃的食物，生存变成了一个大问题。  
从舒适的别墅到荒芜一人的小岛，莫里森感觉自己心理落差有点大。  
——如果东在就好了。  
莫里森有些忧愁地看了看远处贫瘠的土地，决定向岛中心前进。  
——绝对不要死。  
虽然金这么说了，但此时此刻莫里森对此无能为力，事情似乎早就脱离她的掌控了。不对，应该说从一开始库洛洛找上门来的时候一切就已经变得不一样了。  
如果说是有什么势力在背后操作这些事情的进展……  
有人想要借此制造永动机。  
莫里森是这样觉得的。  
但是为什么如此大费周章，明明他们都有了时空技术了？  
用一个灵魂不断打破世界线积累起来的能量制造永动机，这个想法的确是从来没有过的。莫里森想，如果自己不是遇到了凯特，不是发生了这样匪夷所思的事情，大概永远也不会相信有灵魂的存在，也不会从这个角度出发去想该怎样制造一个永动机。  
如果有人想要这样做。  
他们的动机会是什么呢？

凯特翻出了一本布满蜘蛛网的古书，呼地一下把上面的尘土都吹走了。  
“咳咳咳……这是什么书啊？”东问。  
“应该是线索吧。”  
“应该？喂喂——没问题吗？”奇犽凑了过来，一把拿走了书，放在手里颠了颠，“就这么本东西，之前找了那么久都没找到？”  
“因为这个线索是瑞克给的。”东笑了一下说。  
不知怎的，奇犽看见东那样笑就觉得脊柱发凉。  
“不知道兰卡现在怎么样了，”小杰有些担心，“醒来之后就什么也不说。”  
“啊，那个啊。”东挠了挠下巴，“大概是因为‘那边’的身体是空的吧？”  
“欸？”  
“就是灵魂被掏空了。”  
“也就是说现在的兰卡斯特没有灵魂了吗？”凯特想了一下问，“人类没有灵魂也能存活，真是神奇。”  
“……”东撇了撇嘴。  
凯特眯起眼睛看了看东，但把那句话说出来的却是奇犽。  
“喂，你是不是对我们隐瞒了什么事？”

莫里森走着走着忽然发现了一个石碑。  
上面的文字和不久之前在另一个世界——她和库尔利教授一起破解的迷宫文字很像。于是她找了片相对干燥的地铺了张毯子，拿出了纸笔开始慢慢破译。

“总之先看看书上写的是什么吧。”东说。  
“你会告诉我们你隐瞒的是什么事情吗。”  
没有理会凯特的提问，东直接打开了那本书。

很久以前，有一个充满热量的点。但没有人能把热量保留起来。无论是谁都做不到。随着时间的流逝，热量总是会消散，最终变得一点也不热。

莫里森歪着头纳闷地看着这行字，挠了挠头决定暂时不管继续译下去。

这个世界的中心有一股黑色的能量。人类在暗黑大陆的研究许久都没有进展，最终放弃。BD（莫里森不知道该怎么译这个字母组合，不过她猜测大概是表示年代的）8026，第一批基因融合生物出现，随后几年人造基因生物也随之出现。BD6764，地表面积不够，人为扩展星球面积的技术诞生。BD6552，体积被扩展至原体积的一千倍，达到岩石星球能维持的最大体积。BD0XXX，反引力系统诞生，星球体积进一步扩展。BD0XXX……

后面的内容也许是因为年代太过久远，已经看不清了，莫里森看着手里译出来的东西，深深地吸了一口气。但无论如何也无法平息自己的心情，她感到双腿微微打颤，一种不知是激动还是恐惧的心情缓缓成形。  
果然像她猜测的那样。

“暗黑大陆原本的人类文明已经达到了非常发达的水平。甚至有很多我们到目前都无法掌握的技术。人类的祖先来自暗黑大陆，但是……他们为什么要跨越莫比乌斯湖来到现在的世界版块上？”  
凯特有些震惊地翻看那本书上的内容，他皱起眉头说。  
“是我们，不是他们。”东说，“而且很有可能莫比乌斯湖也是人为制造的…至于为什么这么多年来守门人和人类签署不侵犯条约，应该就有其他的原因了。”  
“那魔兽——”  
“嗯，也是技术的产物吧。”

暗黑大陆的文明远非普通的远古文明那么简单，而是对这个世界的地表地貌乃至生态环境都造成了巨大影响的发达文明。  
人类，魔兽，都来自一个地方——  
莫里森颤抖着握紧了拳头。


	40. 刻托

040

有人在某一时刻许了一个愿望。

不知从什么时候开始，一股黑色的力量开始盘踞在这片土地上。人们把它称为从黑暗中来的什么东西。这股力量异常强大，足以无视物理法则，甚至颠覆整个世界的构造。  
比杨德报告中提到了人类奇特的死状：全身被扭曲成麻花状的尸体。同样的记录出现在了三百年前的《新大陆纪行》中。二十世纪末，麻花状的尸体再次凭空出现在了巴托奇亚共和国。  
东在暗黑大陆向什么东西许下了某个愿望，被夺走了三样东西：有关愿望的记忆，自己的念能力，第三样，则是必须面对愿望带来的后果。  
“这就是你隐瞒的事情？”比斯姬托着腮想了想，“感觉也没什么大不了的嘛。”  
“这个第三样到底是什么？感觉奇奇怪怪的。”凯特说。  
一旁，奇犽则是充满戒备地阴沉着一张脸看着东·富力士。  
他说的那个“什么东西”，奇犽再清楚不过了。  
“第三个…大概就是我失去了分辨不同世界中自己的记忆的能力吧。我会随机性地看到不同世界中发生的事情。”东神色复杂地看了一眼呆滞地看电视的莫里森，继续说道，“主要是和兰卡有关的事情，所以大概那个愿望也和她有关吧。”  
“你是什么时候许的愿？”奇犽眯着眼问。  
“不记得了。”  
“奇怪……”  
纳尼加的请求一般都和接下来人要许下的愿望无关，但是为什么针对东·富力士的请求似乎都和他许下的愿望有关呢？  
不过，如果是在亚路嘉出生之前发生的事情，那么也许纳尼加在那个时候还不是现在这样的状态，这也许会是了解纳尼加真正身份的一个突破口。  
“我隐瞒的事情也就这么些了，我会知道兰卡的状态的事情也是因为经常能看到的那些景象。不过说实话，我现在也很难说自己的意识是完好的。因为有时我感觉自己是同时在好几个世界和不同的人说话，比如现在，另一个世界的凯特，”东冲凯特抛了个眼神，“就在问我烤面饼怎么做。”  
“我？”凯特脸色变得有点绿，好像刚吃到了什么不好的东西。  
“顺便说，我真的不会做烤面饼。”  
“你这种状况是从什么时候开始的？”  
“不记得了，非要回忆的话，至少三百年前的时候还没有吧。但是再往后就想不起来了。”  
东用轻松的口吻回答道，左右活动了下脖子，然后转了转肩膀。  
“总之我们先试试从暗黑大陆文明留下的线索里找找看吧，估计不光能找到为什么他们会没落，还会找到有关兰卡和纳尼加的事情。”  
东一个没注意奇犽就已经到了他身后，要不是他躲得够快早就被刺得透心凉了。  
“你……怎么知道纳尼加的事情。”  
“哈哈，我就是知道，怎么着吧。”

暗黑大陆的文明，也许瑞克和莫里森提到的永动机就和他们有关，那么在不同世界中追杀她的人也很有可能是和以前的暗黑大陆文明有关的人。这就意味着他们拥有某种能够探测莫里森所在地的能力，也意味着他们也许拥有捕捉灵魂的能力。  
不过，历时这么久远，真的还会有这样的人存在吗？就算有，他们怎么知道莫里森会在哪个时代出现？  
真的会有人在这么久的时间中都坚持下来吗？还有，他们到底为什么要这样做？  
无数的疑问笼罩了在场的猎人。

莫里森在不知是百年后还是千年后荒凉的世界慢慢探索，不知为什么这个世界的空气闻起来让人非常舒适，也许是因为没有了动物的味道。  
世界为什么会变成这个样子？

走着走着，莫里森看见了前方的一个人影。  
长得和莫里森一模一样。  
从背后看自己真是奇特的体验。

“啊。”她说，“居然有人。”

“等等，好像，我好像有点印象，不对，没印象了。”另一个莫里森自言自语道，从第三者的角度观察，莫里森才第一次发现，原来自己在陷入自我世界上丝毫不逊色于库洛洛，“你是我，但反正也不是我，但总会变成我。”另一个她说。

“不听金的忠告可不好。唔。不对，好像是我的忠告？不过我说也没有用，因为发生的总会发生，所有能发声的事情都会发生，所以会变成这样也是…必然的吗？嗯。”  
“你在说什么啊……”莫里森有些头疼地看着自己。

“这么说吧，以后这些可能对你都没那么重要了，但是你总会后悔为什么会脱离一开始的日常，但却发现无法回去，回去了也无法安心了。”

“你知不知道我为什么会不停地在各个世界里来往？”莫里森抓狂地打断了另一个自己，“为什么不会死？为什么会有人来杀我？为什么黒鲸会变成那样？为什么这里没有人？和暗黑大陆有关系吗？那个石碑上写得东西是什么意思？外星人存在吗？”

“有人在某一时刻许了一个愿望。”另一个莫里森沉默地看了看远方，看起来有些疲惫地说，“一个愿望和另一个愿望重合了，一个意外。所以你会不停来往在不同的世界，也不会死。黒鲸会变成这样是金干的，他们营救比杨德的时候发生了一点意外。这里没有人是因为人都不在了。这是你的错。不。我的错？嗯……石碑上写得就是你看到的那样，外星人，不知道，应该是存在的？”

“愿望？什么愿望？为什么是我的错？我做了什么？”  
“不是你做了什么，而是‘他们’做了什么，虽然……最终的解决办法只有一个。”  
“是什么？”  
“许愿。”  
“……等等，我没听明白。”  
“你会明白的啦…不想明白也会明白的。知道这些有什么用呢？知道了是知道了，不知道是不知道，但是说到底，一切都只是自然发生的。在意一件事情是因为没有，就好像肚子疼了才会意识到肚子的存在，有了健康就不会意识到了，你和你想要知道的东西浑然一体，你就不知道了。”

莫里森没有继续追问，她当时没有问，不是因为她明白了另一个自己说的是什么，而是领悟了某种情感。  
虽然不明白，但是又觉得有些明白了，对一些事情有了感悟，但是一旦化作语言说出来就会逃跑。不能说，但是莫里森隐约感到了什么。  
有些犯困，她不知什么时候打起了瞌睡。


	41. 盒中

041

莫里森最近比较痛苦，她白天不停地犯困，夜里却怎么也睡不着。平躺着的时候也许还好一些，但脊柱上就像有无数烦恼的小虫在爬来爬去，偶尔翻身还能听到骨骼碰撞的声音。也许是久坐导致的。毕竟一天有十几个小时都是坐在书桌前，不是在网上玩，就是在写论文。  
漫画家也是这样，动不动就会腰疼，不见其他哺乳动物有类似的疾病，也许当初进化成两足行走就是个错误的方向。  
生活的开端和结束都如此乏善可陈，就像政客在早晨九点开始的辩论中的论点，狱警拿着警棒一根根划过栅栏，你在厕所捧着一本书，期望伊舍伍德能促进你今天的排便。  
也许书本能丰富你的精神世界吧，也许是这样的。  
但生活还是和便秘一样令人感到乏味和烦躁。当你的星球再次完成一次伟大而值得庆祝的自转，震动的既是波又是粒子的东西透过上眼睑钻进你视网膜深处，触动你的视神经和自动运转的大脑，身体先于意识清醒了过来。你只能无奈地看着那副可怜的肉体挣扎着把自己拖动起来，如同在沼泽中行走一般磨蹭到洗脸池旁，把自己清洗干净之后钻进衣服里，前往它该前往的地方。  
不过，生活本来就该这样不是吗？  
生物之所以能坚持活下去，就是因为它们在生理上能感受到快乐。这有可能是某种神秘伟大的力量故意为之的，也有可能只是一个巧合。最基础的愉悦来自进食的快乐，吃东西让生物感受到快乐,这是维持生命必须的一项技能。  
所以失去了胃口的艺术家、作者以及厌食症患者，本质上是在拒绝生命。  
更高级的还有交流的快乐，阅读的快乐——当然，阅读的快乐也同样来自人的生理反应——一切快乐都是生理反应。有的时候莫里森会想，就算有一个名为快乐的按钮，按下去就能很开心，还是有可能会令人厌烦。高级的快乐之所以高级，是因为其中融入了复杂的感情和文化。  
但生活对于某些人来讲从来都不是乏味无趣的，他们就好像永远都不会患上五月病，永远都不会失去激情和动力。莫里森回头看了看住在客厅里的男性。  
类似的人物，莫里森只能想得出枣恭介，凉宫春日之类，但他们都是虚构人物。真实的人怎么能有那样强大的生命力呢？即便是悲伤的时候也无比耀眼，就好像世界永远不会变成灰色一样。  
她用手抚上了他的额头，黑色的有些坚硬的发质在手心的触感很神奇，莫里森就这么望着他的睡颜发呆，从便秘想到了生命力。  
那位睡在客厅的男性醒了，他强有力地抓住了莫里森的手，皱着鼻子，不太满意的样子。  
但是莫里森怎么也想不起来他的名字。  
他们似乎生活在一起，不知是恋人、朋友、舍友、还是别的什么关系。  
那个人揉了揉莫里森的头发，然后起身去完成莫里森刚刚完成过的一系列动作: 起床、洗脸、刷牙、蹲马桶，还多了一项莫里森没有做的事情：做早餐。  
莫里森百无聊赖地用叉子戳盘子里的煎蛋，寻找戳破蛋黄的临界点。这颗蛋看起来比普通的鸡蛋还大一点。是不是鸵鸟蛋呢？或者是什么奇怪魔兽的蛋？考虑到对面这位男性的特质，很有可能。  
“别玩了，快吃吧。”他好像很苦恼地说，但是又好像有些高兴。  
不知道为什么，看到他这样，莫里森也觉得有点高兴。不对，不是高兴，这种缓缓流淌在体内的感觉，也许就是幸福吧？  
平静的，舒适的，幸福的每一天。  
即便有的时候会世界会失去颜色，有的时候会有争吵，有的时候会失去活下去的信心，但是总能够一步一步走过来，坚持下来。然后第二天还是在慢悠悠的云彩底下不情愿地起床，偶尔出去采购一些东西，吃早饭，写论文，交换话语。  
啊，如果这样的时间能一直持续下去就好了。  
但是，这怎么可能呢？

你说是不是，东·富力士？

以前总觉得一年的时间很长，每个季节都要过很久才能等到下一个。但是不知道什么时候开始，四季也一眨眼就过去了，十年的时间好像也不是很长。  
人的记忆是不连贯的。这里捡起来一块，那里丢掉一点。有些记忆鲜明得不像话，但却是很久以前的事情。想起来的时候就觉得好像穿越了时空一样。有的时候甚至会有能改变过去的错觉。因为记得实在是太清楚了。但更多时候记忆总是暧昧不清，甚至一点印象也没有。  
诗歌的真实是虚假的真实。记忆就像诗一样，每翻出来一次就变一个样子，翻出来的次数越多最后就变得越不符合原本的历史。  
莫里森舍不得这个世界。  
但是她知道马上又要出发了。  
在这里度过了多长的时间？是一个星期、一年、或者一个世纪？她住的地方是哪里？有几个人的存在？  
是的，这里有东，还有莫里森，所以至少是两个人。  
但是有的时候却像只有一个人。

毕竟人都是独立的个体，怎么可能彻底底理解对方呢？你们的世界隔了那么远，从一个人的大脑到另一个人的大脑，中间还有一个物理的现实世界。

莫里森突然哭了，哭得特别伤心。东手足无措地看着她，着急忙慌地从餐桌上拿了几张纸帮她擦眼泪。莫里森透过自己分泌的生理性盐水看到，即使是在此时此刻，东的眼神也那么明亮。好像能把视网膜灼伤。  
莫里森最爱他这双眼睛，也最讨厌这双眼睛。  
这双眼睛给她希望、对生命的热情和无限的乐趣，也代表着他永远不会理解莫里森眼睛里偶尔蒙上的灰色并不是白内障。  
莫里森很想依靠他，他看起来能承担很多东西。但是她深刻地认识到，人都是孤独的，永远是孤独的，来的时候是一个人，走的时候也是一个人。  
种种感情用上心头，她脑中的梭形细胞在疯狂地运转。

“我很想留在这里。”  
“但是我知道我不能。”

莫里森痛哭着对东说。

这是第几个世界了——第一百个？第五百个？第一千个？已经记不清楚了。从跨越的世界超过三位数开始她就不再计数了，也做不到计数了。她的记忆容量早就超出了能够清晰操作的范畴。也早就开始分不清哪个世界是她的世界，哪份记忆是“自己”的记忆了。就算记在日记本上，如果不幸死亡到了另一个世界所有的记录也会消失，久而久之莫里森完全放弃了。  
太多个世界的记忆混杂在一起，大部分时候她都无法把正确的时间地点和人物联系在一起。偶尔能睡着的时候，梦里总会是一片寂静的黑色，但却不孤独。  
黑色中有一个声音问她：“需要多少个灵魂，才能撑起一个世界？”  
多少个灵魂？

莫里森分不清自己的意识在哪，有的时候她醒来，看见东在慌乱地安慰她；有的时候，她在孤岛上看见另一个自己——意识还没有破碎，还能保持连贯的自我；更多的时候她醒来，看到的是一片漆黑，寂静的黑色，没有别的人。  
她会想，这一切是不是她幻想出来的东西呢？  
支撑一个世界需要多少个灵魂？

“是无数个吗？像时间洪流中出现的无数多的生命那样，还是……”

“一个？”

你的物质组合了起来，你变成了你，你的物质又分散了，你组成了新的事物。  
所有的物质都是你，所有出现过的，已经出现的，即将出现的。  
那么是否有可能，支撑这些古老物质的灵魂，其实只有一个呢？你既是你自己，又是你儿时认识的伙伴，也是你憎恨的敌人，以及你的恋人，你的孩子。  
时间只是容器。

及其少的时刻，她会看见一些奇怪的人生片段，不像是她的人生，也不像是她的感情。然而她却能理解那个人，真正地理解不是自己的人。

也许，从始至终都只有一个灵魂吧。


	42. 书房谈话

042

两百七十六亿年，大约是地球所在宇宙年龄的两倍左右。一切生命都起源于一个条件性的巧合，恰好空气中的成分适宜生存，恰好这颗星球相对温暖，恰好位于一个稳定的轨道上，不会被其他流浪的小行星或者彗星撞成星尘。  
但这颗古老的星球上也确确实实地布满了历史的伤痕，仅仅由一个单星系统和一颗卫星组成，这颗星球是多麽的像地球啊。  
生命在其上生生不息地繁衍。这看似繁荣的景象，又能持续多久呢？一个能够允许生命存在的星球必然有相对高的温度。温度是秩序的代表，生命更是。生命摄取无序的物质将其变为有序，孕育生命的星球必定是年轻的，充满能量的。  
生命本身就像是宇宙中的一个奇迹，在冰河时期的夹缝中艰难求生。地球上千千万万的生命在二叠纪冰川期大灭绝，尼安德特人也在第四纪冰川期全数灭绝，如果第四纪冰川再长一些，往后的人类也不会再出现了。  
太阳的生命大约是90亿年，90亿年之后太阳便会燃烧殆尽，或是爆炸或是静静地死去——生命最大的敌人便是寒冷。寒冷是什么？寒冷其实就是“宇宙的意志”，是能量的扩散，也就是热力学第二定律。  
人的生命在这巨大的宇宙尺度面前就像是朝生暮死的蜉蝣，还没有看清世界的全貌便已经死去。  
“啊，是啊，在夹缝中生存的生命，宇宙为什么会孕育这样奇特的东西呢？”  
一个灵魂质问道。  
“为什么会孕育出有意识的生命，让他们看到这个世界，看到这个宇宙？也许是这个世界太孤独了。但是生命总会消亡，总有一天，当天空和大地都变得死寂，这是无可避免的。”  
他的质问中饱含哀痛：“为什么要让人类意识到注定的灭亡？宇宙终将变得寒冷，所有的生命也都会灭绝，到那个时候，灵魂该依存在哪里？”  
永动机。这是他们想出来的唯一答案。一个能够永远温暖这颗行星的太阳。  
这是人类——是生命唯一的出路。

这是一间安静的书房，深棕色的木质地板，四壁是深棕色的木质书柜，一切都被暖色的台灯默默地照亮。书柜与书柜连接处的角落摆了一个巨大的摆钟，里面的秒针正随着钟下的摆发出嘀嗒响声。那声音回荡在这间稍显温馨的小屋里，明确了时间的尺度。  
“你知道这个秒针走动的声音，和我的电脑里面说的那个‘连接到互联网时间’的误差大概是多少吗？”  
莫里森问道，却没等到对方回答又接了一句：“按理说我的电脑连接的是一个铯原子钟，我们的秒的概念就是从这里来的，但是谁敢说铯原子就永远不会有误差呢？”  
“我们感受到的事件，其实就是时间。”  
橙色的台灯也照亮了她棕色的头发，身上的毛衣是暖暖的米白色，鼻梁上架了一副老式眼镜，像是在刻意模仿十九世纪的大学教授一样。  
坐在对面沙发里的男人似乎毫不在意她的自问自答，他思考了片刻，开口说道：“不过你连上的不是真正的互联网？毕竟这里是……”  
永动机的内部。  
“是呢，这里到底有没有‘时间’这一概念也值得怀疑，你说得很对。”  
“我也不知道你为什么会出现在这里，库洛洛。”  
坐在沙发里的青年黑色的头发随意地散落在额间，手里拿着一本厚重的书，他的手背上脉络分明，手指的形状十分修长，看起来也有几分知识分子的味道。  
虽然我们的外表千差万别，但是在我们内心居住的灵魂真的有什么区别吗？  
“是啊，按理说这里应该只有你一个人。你说之前东也在？”  
莫里森点了点头，嘬了一口捧在手心的热巧克力。她觉得应该在这间屋子里摆上一颗圣诞树，总觉得快要过圣诞了。  
“真奇妙，像现在这样和你呆在这里我居然会觉得很自在。”莫里森像是在自言自语，也像是在和库洛洛说话，“你有自己独立的意识吗？”  
“我明白你在想什么，你在想我是不是你幻想的产物吧？从我自身的角度来讲应该并不是。证据便是我现在拥有你所不知道的信息。比如你为什么会在这里，还有我为什么会在这里，以及我什么时候会回去。”  
“是吗？那你能告诉我吗？”  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
莫里森摇了摇头。  
“你什么时候会回去。”  
她眼底流过一丝晦暗的情绪，然后抬起头，看向虚空中的某一点。  
“宇宙的本质是什么？”  
“你是在问哲学问题吗？”  
“不，就是普通的问题。”  
“嗯……”库洛洛托着腮想了片刻，“信息。能量。”  
“物质是能量坍缩的表现，信息也能和能量进行转化，所以总的来说，本质就是能量吧。”  
“是啊，而且能量是守恒的。”  
“现在不是了。”  
“对，因为我……因为永动机出现了。”  
“因为你出现了。”  
“嗯。”  
莫里森觉得眼眶有点酸。  
“我不想这样。”  
“你知道为什么会变成这样吗？”库洛洛饶有兴致地问。  
“你我都是物质，物质层面上来讲我们的年龄是一样大的，都是两百七十六亿年，哦对了，你是说是能量来着。”莫里森没有理会库洛洛的提问，接着说道，“虽然我们在外表、理念和经验上如此不同，但是我们的内在是否真的那么不同？生物层面上来讲，我们都是哺乳动物。甚至我们的基因都不会有百分之一的差别。不过我说的是内涵，是灵魂。我们的灵魂是否是不同的？”  
“……”  
“在这里的时候，我发现了世界的一个小秘密。”  
莫里森沉默了起来，她并不好奇为什么她会在这个奇特的机器里，也不好奇为什么会有人想要建造这样的机器。理由难道不是要多少有多少吗？动机也许并没有那么重要。  
世界上的生命千千万万，但是一旦把宇宙放在分母上这个数字就会无限趋近于零。生命的挣扎是有意义的吗？也许没有，但正是这样才让生命显得更加耀眼。  
她确实在心态上有所改变。  
灵魂是多麽奇妙的东西啊，一旦挣脱了肉体的束缚，一切都变得明晰起来了。希望死去的是肉体，而希望活下去的是灵魂。身处一副肉体之中，这两种矛盾的渴望互相纠缠，成为了人最原始的痛苦的来源。  
痛苦、困境来自自我的矛盾。  
莫里森看了眼库洛洛。  
“看你的样子，似乎也已经知道得差不多了吧。”库洛洛随手翻了翻书页，眼睛都没抬一下地说，“不过有一件事情你应该还不知道。你有没有想过你是从什么时候开始在这个‘永动机’里面的？”  
库洛洛扬起了意味不明的笑容，莫里森费解地皱了皱眉，“你记得自己来自何处吗？你的父母？童年？”  
忽地莫里森瞪大了双眼，手中的饮料不知从什么时候开始已经冷掉了，房中的灯光变得忽明忽暗，唰地一下，四壁被照得惨白。  
库洛洛继续高深莫测地笑着：“回答你之前的那个问题。是现在。”  
“唉？什么？”  
“我什么时候会回去。”  
说着，库洛洛和棕色的书房都消失不见了。


	43. 皆大欢喜

043

小孩子总在问一些叫人答不上来的问题。答不上来不是因为问题叫人难为情，如果仔细想想，也不是因为这问题烦人，而是因为人们确实不知道答案。  
人类还很年轻，不知道的东西太多了，有不知道的东西也太正常了。这样年轻的物种怎么可能不再进化的途中犯错误？甚至连人为什么会进化都搞不明白，不要说一个两个，就是几千亿个错误都是有可能的。  
我们被未知包围了，无处可逃。  
到处都是未知的事物，近在眼前的自己，都没有人真正明白过。为什么还要费尽心思去寻找新的大陆？也许有的人就是喜新厌旧，小的时候觉得了不起的未知，长大了还没弄明白，也就腻了。总要找点刺激的。  
话不能这么说。东不认为自己是因为弄不明白近在眼前的未知才要去寻找遥远的事物。他不在乎这些东西他弄明白了没有，只是想要不在眼前的东西。  
一个人每天都能看见和前一天截然不同的风景和事物，也不知这感觉有没有想象中那么酸爽。如果东像博闻强识的富内斯，也许就不会那么热衷此道了。  
东后来知道了一个叫康德的人，这是莫里森很喜欢的一个哲学家。他曾经尝试过读这个人的书，发现的确是一个了不起的思想家。但是这人一辈子都没有离开过他居住的小镇，每天过着规律得像时刻表一样的生活，东甚至想一下就觉得要窒息了。  
有时他也会想，为什么自己不能满足于眼前的生活。  
叔本华有一段话他觉得说得很有道理：  
“事实上，意志自身在本质上是没有一切目的的，无止境的，它就是一个无尽的追求。在人类追求愿望时，这些欲望总是把它们的满足当作人的欲求的最后目标，可是在一旦达成之后，愿望就不成为愿望了，很快的也就被网坏了，然后开始追求新的愿望。意志总能知道它现在欲求什么，在这儿欲求什么，但绝不知道它根本欲求什么，每一个个别活动都有一个目的，而整个欲求却没有目的。”  
当然这段话不是东自己读到的，是莫里森拿着本书热切地指给他看的。  
更简单地，她还说，眼睛里闪烁着热切的光芒：“难道不是因为冒险最好玩了吗？有机会的话，我也好想和博士一起冒险。”  
东听了哈哈大笑：“你懂什么冒险！”  
当然了，一开始大家就心知肚明，探索未知这种事情，哪还需要什么理由。

此时东·富力士正焦急地等待着。  
他的皮质醇和肾上腺素正在欢快地攀升，肠道菌群不安地攒动，皮肤上的马拉色菌整装待发——东·富力士很生气。  
但是他明白他无能为力，只能眼看着库洛洛把他从‘永动机’里面占据的一席之位上挤了下去，这也是计划的一环。  
你问什么计划？  
当然是毁灭世界的计划。  
此时此刻在这里聚集的都是这个计划的见证者和实施人：小杰，奇犽，亚路嘉，金，凯特，比斯姬，库洛洛，还有帕里斯通。  
这些人正打算毁掉生命最后的希望。就在这里。  
任何一个物种都将步入自己的终结，但人们却总觉得灭绝是离他们很远很远的事情。事实却不是这样。人类第一次觉醒智能，经过了亿万年的进化之后，才渐渐了拂去了蒙在眼前的迷雾。  
暗黑大陆上的古人类发现了世界将在不久之后步入一段长达几千万年的冰河时期，于是便开始着手准备这一挽救物种的最终手段。事实上在很久以前机器的本体就已经完成了，缺少的只是某个特定的驱动。  
然而却没想到机器在开启运行之后世界的结构发生了奇妙的变化，机器本身也因为能量的聚集而诞生了自我意识。  
现在，百万年之后的另一群人类，生活在结构早已被改变的世界中的另一群人，做出了决定。  
他们要毁掉这个机器。  
不，与其说是毁掉，不如说是令其回归自然。  
古代暗黑大陆的人类为了逃避灭亡的命运而制造的永动机——它不仅能够维持整颗星球异乎寻常的质量不发生大坍缩，也能够解决将要到来的长久冰期。在宇宙中流浪许久的这颗星球，面临的危机不光有随时可能发生的γ射线爆炸，也马上就会驶入星系的危险区域，这是公转时不得不面临的问题。  
这让东想到一件事情，那就是——他之所以能够和永动机产生直接联系，也许正是因为三百年前他接触到了真正的永动机。  
本来，一个人怎么死也死不掉就是太过违背自然法则的事情，为什么过了那么久才有人发现呢？  
永动机其实是一个人类，这件事。

而暗黑大陆的中心有一股黑暗而邪恶的巨大能量，这能量是如此强大，以至于它几乎能实现任何人的愿望。  
为什么是实现人的愿望，为什么人会有欲望，这种眼前显而易见的未知，张牙舞爪地扑过来。  
人们的生活被未知包围着，不说弦理论和M理论，相对论和万有引力都只是理论，人只知道现象，能确定的也只有现象。  
它已经不仅仅是聚集的能量了。当能量聚集得足够大，又足够有序的时候，它就已经步入了生命的行列。  
这些聚集的能量变成了一个可以实现人愿望的生命，寄生在人的身上。

“亚路嘉的时间太少了。”奇犽这样说过，“亚路嘉生命中一半的时间都是纳尼加的，但是实际上属于她的时间比一半要少得多。”  
“告别的一天总会到来的。”  
亚路嘉和纳尼加都是奇犽的亲人，做出了这个决定之后，少年却露出了明澈无比的眼神。纳尼加呆呆地望着他，奇犽露出了温柔又有些寂寞的笑容。  
“总有一天还能再见到的。”他说。  
纳尼加开心地应了一声。  
奇犽的这句话并不是毫无根据的。在他脑海沟壑的深处，有一个念头蛰伏在阴影处，他现在还不太能确定，但的确是这个念头促使他做出了这样的决定，也说出了这样一番话。  
“所有能发生的事情都会发生。”

两个月前凯特发现了记述暗黑大陆文明的文献，东的加入也让整件事情的脉络更加清晰。莫里森的出现也好，不断在世界平面的穿梭也好，都是永动机为了维持自身不得不采取的措施。

一个违背了热力学第二定律的机器能够存在这么长时间已经是一个天大的奇迹，不知道为了维持这项奇迹已经有过多少牺牲。  
为了生存，生命也能做出这样壮观的东西。  
库洛洛应该是第一个发现莫里森和永动机关联的人。在他第一次目睹莫里森死而复生的时候，他联想到了很久以前看到的关于灵魂能量的古籍，里面一并记载着和金银锭有关内容。  
从永动机里回到现实世界，他们通过库洛洛留在里面的念能力反向操作，从内部瓦解了整个机体的结构。

三百年前在暗黑大陆，东向还没有附身在亚路嘉身上的纳尼加许了一个愿望：  
希望她没有死，还能再见到。  
三百年后这个愿望实现了，只不过实现的方式和他想的不太一样。  
到底是东的愿望促成了制造永动机的最后一个关键步骤，还是它为了使自己诞生而催生的事件，已经无从得知了。

如果我们把这些人毁掉永动机的一瞬间记录为新世界开始的第零年，那么在零年三个星期之后的今天，主人公兰卡斯特·莫里森才在洗完澡后的瞬间想起来要问一个问题。  
她心不在焉地擦着头发，眼睛转了两转，终于转向躺在沙发玩游戏机的东·富力士，问道：“你们当时怎么做出的那个决定？你们怎么能确信不会物种大灭绝呢？”  
东把脸从电脑背后探了出来，眯着眼看了眼莫里森。  
“不会灭绝的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们不会让这种事情发生的。”  
那种充满自信到自负的表情让莫里森忽然觉得很不愉快。  
“真是毫无根据的断言。”大言不惭地说着什么生命不会灭绝，不过莫里森想着想着也觉得开心了起来，毕竟是生命，这么神奇的东西也许还是能创造奇迹的吧？  
“生生不息啊~”  
东笑着说：“要努力繁衍后代啊。”  
“谁要繁衍后代啊。”  
“你啊。”  
莫里森的大脑空白了一瞬间。  
“你怎么还是喜欢开别人的玩笑？说到这个，你们当时到底是怎么做到让永动机停止运作的？”  
东从床上跳了下来，露出了意味深长的笑容。  
“哎呀，这个吗？当然是保密。”  
“而且我的确想不起来自己的童年和父母，我不会是个人工智能吧？”  
“唔。这个也保密。”  
“怎么想都觉得这个世界很不真实啊。”莫里森抓了抓头说，“话说，你们真的把我救出来了吗？为什么要救我呢？我也不是个什么重要的人物。不过…我倒是真的发现了一个问题。”  
“谁知道呢？没准你现在也只是活在幻想中罢了。”  
这时门铃响了，莫里森跑去开了门。一看是帕里斯通，脸一下就拉长了。  
“哎呀，真是不热情。”  
明晃晃的前-副会长-会长说，推开莫里森进了屋子。他后面还跟着几个人，莫里森看到了小杰和奇犽，许久不见，他们似乎长高了很多。  
“你们不进来坐会儿吗？”  
“我们不去了，凯特还在等啦。”  
小杰奇犽打算继续和凯特还有金探索暗黑大陆南北两个方向，金似乎有雄心壮志想要写好《新大陆纪行·南》和《北》两本书，真不愧是她的偶像兼男神。  
不久，帕里斯通也拉着东走了出来。  
“那我走了。”东说，一点留恋都没有，非常飒爽。  
“东，你可不能让Paris Hilton毁灭世界啊。好好把他看住了。”莫里森忧虑地说。  
世界的危机还远没有被解决，东那个大言不惭说人类不会灭绝的人，当前最紧要的任务就是避免星球坍缩。最近各个大陆都开始频繁出现极端天气，酷暑严寒，海啸暴风雪，龙卷风什么的，一看就是世界快完蛋了的样子。帕里斯通肯定会想要掺一脚。  
“兰卡酱怎么能这么说呢？世界当然是不毁灭的情况下我才有得玩啊。我怎么会想要毁灭世界呢？”  
莫里森忽然有种醍醐灌顶的感觉。   
“抱歉了，帕里，一直以来都误会你了。”  
帕里斯通笑得更灿烂了。  
“原来你比我想得还要变态……”  
东回头给了莫里森一个拥抱：“放心，拯救完世界我们还回来找你玩的。”  
“……”莫里森无语地看着他。  
就这样送走了他们，莫里森回到这个临时租下的房子里，关掉了播放各地天灾人难的电视机。关掉之前她还留意了一下新闻里看起来很眼熟的金发青年，字幕上打的名字是酷拉皮卡，猎人协会的副会长。  
看起来好眼熟啊，莫里森皱了皱眉，想不起来，索性不想了。  
对于莫里森来讲她已经有点分不清自己的主观时间了，她只觉得永动机消失之后以前发生的事情都像做梦一样，记不太清了。  
不过这样也好，清爽地从头开始，莫里森只知道现在她是一个彻彻底底的普通人了，连念能力都没有了。  
坐在沙发上，莫里森寻思着要不要养一只可爱的小宠物。

于是，比诺曹终于成了一个真正的男孩儿。

\--The End--


End file.
